


Pride and Prejudice and Wrestling

by AlainaWrites



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainaWrites/pseuds/AlainaWrites
Summary: Pride and Prejudice but set in the WWE universe.When a superstar Hollywood actress (The Reader), interacts with WWE Superstar Seth Rollins at Monday Night Raw, sparks fly. Can Rollins overcome his pride and convince the reader to overcome her own prejudices to take a chance on him when she’s still recovering from a nasty scandal caused by her cheating fiancé?Lots of angst and definitely lots of smut in future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a wrestler, in possession of good talent, must be in want of a Championship._

  
Chapter 1: First Impressions

He was just as egotistical as he seemed on tv.

It was impossible not to think that when he stood there lording it over all the other superstars backstage at the arena as if he owned the place. Seth Freakin’ Rollins. Even the name screamed that he was full of himself. Six foot one inches and 217 pounds of pure ego. Didn’t Ambrose call him that once? It made sense. Over confidence my name is Seth. It seemed to ooze from every pore of him. It was just too bad that in addition to the ego, he was also insanely hot.

That was impossible to ignore as I pretended not to look at him. But dear lord the man had presence. There was a aura and a sex appeal that seemed to radiate from him oh so easily. Not an easy feat when there were fit, handsome men all around.

Looking at him my brain reminded me that men like him; cocky, arrogant, sexy in the extreme, were dangerous. I had first hand experience of it. What did it get me? A shameful breakup on the front page of the tabloids and an embarrassing sex scandal I could not live down.

Yet, even though my brain was working overtime with dire warnings, my loins were ignoring them. They focused on other things like sending heat to my core to create that tell-tale tingle that signaled excitement and arousal.

Even in his street clothes he looked sexy. The simple tight-fitting Black Craft t-shirt that showed off his biceps. The messily perfect man bun slung low on the back of his dark head, the deep chocolatey brown eyes that could flash ego but also great warmth seemed terribly inviting.

And how could I not focus on the pair of black skinny jeans that curved to every inch of those spectacular legs of his. I have to admit, legs were always my weakness on a man. Long, muscular, strong. The kind of legs that were strong enough to support some really interesting standing sexual positions. My mind wandered naughtily, picturing me enjoying those particular positions with Seth. It was too much really to take in.

I wanted to look away from him but I couldn’t. So I watched him surreptitiously as he interacted with some VIP fans as they got their photo with him and the other superstars.

But that quick, sweet tilting of the lips he displayed with the fans grew decidedly into a smirk when he caught me looking at him. Oh God. It was written all over my face wasn’t it? Desire in all its torturous forms.  
I turned away quickly and focused all my attention to the script I had been given for tonight’s episode of Raw. I could feel my heart race from the embarrassment of the situation. And now he was walking towards me. All that brash cockiness fully focused on me.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the current Princess of Hollywood. I heard you were here tonight to host Raw and promote your new movie.” He held out his hand, “Hi, I’m Seth Rollins.” The cocky swagger in his normally annoying nasally voice should have been a turn off but damn if it wasn’t borderline seductive.

“I know who you are,” I said in what I hoped sounded like a normaI, disaffected voice. I didn’t take his hand in greeting. Way too dangerous to touch him. “We met once at a charity function WWE was hosting last year. Stephanie introduced us.”

He didn’t remember meeting me! Of course he didn’t. Ouch! I tried not to look disappointed by that. Not in a “don’t you know who I am” way a lot of Hollywood actors adopted but in a “of course he would never look at me or remember me kind of way.”

I immediately looked back down at my script, memorizing the brief lines I had been given. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him.

Seth was about to say something. His face indicating he was about to lay on the charm when a savior suddenly appeared.

“Lay off, Rollins,” Sasha said as she handed me an ice cold water. Perfect to help me cool off in presence of The Kingslayer. “You don’t need to crowd our guest host.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “I am just being polite, Sasha. As the uh, face of the company it is my role to greet our guests.”

Sasha’s eyes crinkled with mischief at Seth, the way a little sister would find a way to torture her older brothers. “Face of the company? Then I should get Roman or maybe Cena. Brock of course is not around.”

Seth put a hand to his chest as if he had been actually wounded by her barbed words. “You just gonna knock me down like that Sash. Come on, man. And in front of our distinguished guest.”

He waved a hand at me and flashed a sexy grin that made me wonder what his kisses would be like. Would they be filled with a devouring, all consuming passion? I wanted to find out even though I was trying desperately not to show it.I tried not to smile at either of them.

Sasha sat down next to me and looked at my script. “Who are you working with tonight? I’m betting it’s The Miz considering the whole Hollywood angle.”

Seth cleared his throat, stroking his beard in a theatrical way.

“Oh it’s you,” Sasha noted at her friend, looking a little shocked.

Seth gave a little bow. “Yes. She is working with me,” he answered smugly. “Ambrose and I crash the Miz TV segment with her.”

“A-ha.” Sasha poked him in the chest. “Ultimately I am right.”

I chuckled at their banter. Life on the road had obviously made them good friends. Friendship was something I was sorely lacking after the scandal broke. Friendship was always fickle in Hollywood but it was non existent during a scandal, unless there was more money to be made off the story.

“Well, face of the company or not I accept your warm welcome,” I answered to Seth. “It is really interesting to see all this backstage life we don’t see on camera.”

Damn. I let that slip. I didn’t mean to let folks know I was a total fan. On set while I waited for scenes to be set up or during long mornings in the makeup trailer, I whiled away hours watching old eps of Raw and Smackdown. But I was also fluent about what was going on today. I knew all the storylines and I had my very particular thoughts on how to improve the bookings.

So it was fascinating to see how the superstars interacted with each other, killed time and prepared for the show. It was way better than eating a fancy fruit platter in isolation in the green room of a late night talk show.

Seth looked triumphant. “Ahh, so you’re a fan huh. Who is your favorite superstar?” That smug grin went all the way to his dark inviting eyes this time. Too damn sexy for sure! “From the current roster. Male, if you please.” He had thrust his hands in his pants as he made his demands and that caused me to check out his jeans, so tight fitting and distracting.

I gave him the dreamiest stare I could. “Roman Reigns. Strong. All those muscles and with eyes that pierce you. That hair. He’s a god. The kind you want to throw you over his shoulder and carry you away. He is so commanding in the ring and those spears look painful. But then you know all about that seeing as you faced him in the ring as his ‘little brother’. You remember that don’t you, Seth?”

Sasha snorted with laughter. For a moment I thought she was gonna do a spit take with her bottle of water.

The cocky grin on Seth’s face slipped just a little bit. I scored a hit. “Second favorite.”

“Mmm,” I pretended to think a moment. “Cesaro. Ahh yes. The Swiss Superman. Strips out of his clothes. Unstoppable with Sheamus. He also seems adorable on Twitter with his love of coffee.”

Sasha just guffawed again, covering her exquisite abs with her hands as she tried to not bend over with laughter. “Do you dare ask her for her third favorite Seth or will you continue to bruise your ego?”

Now challenged, Seth refused to back down. He leaned in close to me, placing both his hands on the arms of my chair. I tried not to greedily inhale his scent which was clean with hints of musk. Definitely a cologne I knew even if the name escaped me.

How could I think when he was looking at me with those deep, hooded eyes of his. Bedroom eyes. They gave me their full power and intensity, daring me to say something other than his name as my answer. It made me think what it would be like to look up into those eyes while I called out his name in another setting.

Mistake! My body was switched on between his proximity, those damn eyes of his, and his scent. There was an arrow of electricity arcing to my core as he looked at me so intently. I wanted desperately to cross my legs or leave this scene and escape to a private place where I could touch myself and think of him. He hadn’t touched me and yet I felt marked by him. Branded. His.

He stayed leaned in, refusing to increase the space between us. The tension amped up. His beakish nose seemed arrogantly tilted as he noticed my nipples hardening against the designer fabric of my top. He silently dared me to answer.

I couldn’t resist letting a smaller smile slip. “Braun Strowman.”

“Touché,” he said. His words a warm caress against my skin. And then he straightened up. Away from me. No! I felt stripped by him and now he was pulling away and taking that intense sexual aura with him

“I could keep going,” I said, determined to strike fully at his ego. “Mmm, AJ, Baron, ooh Kevin Owens. Now he’s a fantastic heel. The Usos. Oh definitely Neville is high up on a top ten list. That whole dominant king gimmick is great.” It was my turn for a smug smile to light up my face.

Hands on his hips, Seth perfected an annoyed pout as he nodded his head with my still growing list.

Sasha was still laughing. “Stop it please. I’m laughing so hard my cheeks hurt.”

She looked up at Seth. He had gone from a pouting look to a sad puppy look. It was a ruse of course but there was some truth visible that his exclusion from my list hurt.

“So no Seth Freakin’ Rollins on her list at all. Poor Sethie,” Sasha said. She got up and gave him a hug.

Jealousy coursed through me as her arms innocently curled around that neck of his and I turned away before the bastard caught the frustration on my face.

“You can stop calling me Sethie. The punishment for losing that bet ended a month ago Miss Banks.”

“And as for you Miss Hollywood Princess, you will find that Seth Freakin’ Rollins is ‘The Man’ in WWE, even if he isn’t on your list.”

He looked me over. “Unless there is another list you want to put me at the top of,” he said with a wink.

“Egomaniacs anonymous?,” I answered blandly, not resisting the witty repartee between us. In the movies this would be a “meet cute” but there was nothing cute about it. Certainly you could have a “meet lust” right?

“Our meetings wouldn’t be anonymous. We are egomaniacs. We want people to know what we do. We crave attention. Being desired. And anyway, we meet on Wednesday evenings if you want to come by. As a Hollywood A-lister I bet there is quite a lot of ego in you too. You can bring The Miz with you.”

I laughed at that. Okay, so we had better stop our jousting game of tit for tat.

“At least you didn’t mention Bálor on your list.” Seth looked at me a moment, all humor and smuggness gone from his face, his eyes serious and hard. “I’m serious. Stay away from him.”

There was a chill to his tone that I was not going to submit to. “You don’t own me, Kingslayer.”

Seth was about to answer when Bayley bounced over, all smiles. She slid a arm around Seth’s waist in a friendly pseudo hug. “What’s going on? I can hear Sasha laughing all the way in Catering.

I decided to fill her in. “I was just telling Seth Freakin’ Rollins here that he has no right to tell me to stay away from Finn Bálor. He doesn’t own me.”

A nervous chuckle escaped Bayley’s lips at the mention of Finn. She didn’t comment. Only tugged on Seth’s arm to leave. “It’s our turn on the ping pong table. We should go.”

Seth gave Bayley a smile that was protective. He hugged her closer and turned to walk away but of course he had to get in the last word. He turned his head to call out to me, “Next time we hang out I want you to ask me to name all my favorite Hollywood actresses. You may be surprised by my answers.”

Then he was gone. Those sexy thighs of his carrying him off to play ping pong and not torture me with his presence. I suddenly felt adrift.

“That was priceless,” Sasha said as she sank down into her chair again and flipped her vibrantly hued hair over her shoulder. She looked over at me. “Don’t worry about Seth. He’s just messing with you. It’s part of his charm.”

“Humph, I don’t know about charm but he definitely makes an interesting first impression.”

Sasha leaned in and looked at me conspiratorially. “Oh come on, I would have to be as blind as a ref to not see the sparks between you two.”

I dropped my gaze, unable to meet her inquisitive stare. “Oh, I am not in the market for a boyfriend right now. Things were pretty bad with my recent breakup.”

Sasha put her hand over mine. We had only met earlier in the day but she already felt like a confidant. “I know. It must be hard having the world know your business. Making assumptions.”

“It is. But its also hard to know who to trust, if you know what I mean.”

“I do. Being a woman in the company is hard. People make up all sorts of reasons for why you advanced up the ranks. None of it comforting.”

I nodded my head. I had been there too although in a different setting.

“Well you still need to shake off the ‘ring rust’ relationship wise and you are interested in my boy, Rollins.” The way Sasha said it, the words were more statement than question.

I bowed my head. Damn. It was that obvious. “I don’t know.”

Sasha however was not going to be denied. “Look, after the show we are all gonna go to a bar and relax, do some karaoke. Come with us and hang out. Seth will be there.”

I furrowed my brow. “I’m not looking for some long term relationship.”

“I’m not saying till death do you part girl. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun, even if its only for one night.” She did a little dance in her chair, excited by her matchmaking attempts.

Even though I didn’t know Sasha long, I felt like she was an old friend. The kind where you might not see them for years but when you do get together you fall immediately back into a comfortable rhythm. The kind that wanted to see you happy with no ulterior motive.  
“I feel its best that I’m just off men right now.”

“Okay. There are some hot girls on the roster who might be just the ticket.”

“I blushed. I didn’t mean like that.”

“Look, breakups are hard. Your ex was a ass for what he did to you and to be so public about it. But don’t give up on the human race because of it.”

She paused a beat. “Is it true you are taking a hiatus from acting for awhile?”

“Yeah. This is my last bit of contracted promotion and honestly I needed to get out of Hollywood for a bit.” Especially from the pitying glances of folks I met there.

Also, the possibility of running into my ex and having it filmed by some gossip rag terrified me. It wasn’t so much a hiatus as much as it was a self imposed exile.

Sasha was going to press though. Not out of nosiness but a desire to help and empathize. It was best to change the subject.

“So what’s the damage between Seth and Finn?”

Sasha sighed. “I don’t know all of it. They are both insanely talented and competitive. All I know is that their kayfabe feud became real.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It happens. WWE is a company but it’s also a family. You have to be family to allow someone to take control of your body in the ring. You have to have trust. When that is gone, well things get dangerous.”

“Have they ever physically fought like backstage, not in the ring?”

Sasha shook her head. The cascade of colorful waves settling around her shoulders perfectly. “Oh no. That’s a first class ticket to being fired around here. You can’t put your hands on someone. That would be throwing away your career.” She paused. “But enough about that. What does a girl have to do to get you to come out and sing karaoke?”

“Easy. Allow me to take down Seth Freakin’ Rollins in song form for calling me a Hollywood Princess.”

Sasha laughed. “Done.”  
\---


	2. Now Don’t F*ck It Up

She was as sexy as she looked in her movies. Feisty too. That was a pleasant surprise. And Seth Freakin’ Rollins does not like surprises, unless I am doling them out at the end of a steel chair.

She could give as well as she could take with her cutting words and I liked that in a woman. She was strong and that made our interaction fun. A good adversary, one that is up to your level and causes you to challenge your plans and make better ones, is always hard to find.

It was obvious that she wanted me. She couldn’t hide that despite the fact that she’s a great actress with two Oscars on her mantlepiece. The body never lies. I saw the way she looked at me. The way her teeth scraped that plump bottom lip of hers in longing when she thought I didn’t see her looking.

And now I was looking forward to our next sparring match. There was no doubt in my mind that Sasha was going to convince our guest from tinseltown to hang with us after we left the arena.   
  
Most nights after a show, if we weren’t on the road immediately, people went out for a meal or to a club. If I wanted to be social, I went to a club on my own for a drink. If I was lucky, maybe I would not come back to my hotel room alone. But most nights it was going out to dinner with Cesaro or straight to my room to tweak my performance for the show and plot how I could be even better tomorrow.

But tonight, I was going out with the usual crew. Karaoke was the contest, bragging rights were on the line and it would be my pleasure to dish out some stinging comebacks to our Princess. Honestly, I couldn’t wait. But first, I had a show to do.

Monday night Raw started thirty minutes ago and the gorilla was a hive of people going to and fro. Promos and backstage segments were being filmed, superstars were being called for their turn in the squared circle. Professionals were working hard to give the WWE universe the best show possible.

It was one of the reasons I loved being here. Why I fought so hard and climbed over every obstacle to get to the main roster. It was all about being in that ring, man. Hearing the roar of the crowd and giving them everything you had. The chance to show your talent against the best in your field and to climb for that next championship.

Everyone thinks that because matches are, hmm, let’s say pre-determined, that putting a belt round your waist doesn’t mean much. That’s a lie. I scrap every night at house shows trying to show the people upstairs that the championship should be on me. That I can carry this company. And while I might not have a belt to sling over my shoulder right now, with a little focus, some great promos and a interesting angle, I know it is just a matter of time before I will be back in the title hunt. I just have to make sure I am ready. No distractions.

My Hollywood Princess, well, she is definitely a distraction. But a temporary one. Tomorrow, I will be leaving Miami for home, and little miss feisty will be going back to Hollywood to have people fawn over her. Oddly, the thought wasn’t as pleasing as I first thought it would be.

“Have you seen her?” Cesaro asked as he handed me a bottle of water backstage so I could wet my hair.

“Who?”

“You know. Our guest tonight. She is gorgeous. Much tinier in person than she appears on screen.”

“Man, you do know the movie screen makes her much bigger.” Cesaro rolled his eyes and sipped his pre-match pressed juice.

“Besides, I didn’t notice her that much.” I took the cap off the water, letting it fall down the back of my hair in a controlled fashion. I always took care to scrunch the ends with my hand to keep water flying everywhere like I was a dog coming out a bath.

“Don’t lie to me, Rollins. Everyone backstage is buzzing about your meeting with her earlier tonight.” The Swiss Cyborg paused. A grin filling his handsomely chiseled face. “Besides, I know your secret.”

I put the water bottle down. Daring my friend with a look that said he shouldn’t go further with this.

“You have a crush on her.” I tried to put my hand up in protest but Cesaro swatted it away.

“You can’t hide it from me Rollins. You always watch her movies if they are available on long haul flights, whether its some blockbuster space saga or romantic comedy or a historical drama. You talk about how great a actress she is all the time. You also read that scandal about her with great interest.”

I narrowed my eyes. Cesaro is fantastic, a great friend on the road but he could also be a little too accurate with his observations. He always had a opinion, Swiss neutrality be damned.

I put my hands on my hips in a defensive stance. “Enough about the scandal. I only paid attention because she was treated like crap and she didn’t deserve it.”

Cesaro considered this, then continued. “Ahh, protective.” He patted me on the shoulder. “Just make sure I get my wedding invite. I will need a custom suit made and I need to give my tailor in Milan advanced notice.”

Damn. Now Cesaro was teasing me. A good natured ribbing but still. I didn’t like it. Why was he pushing with this?

I shrugged. “It’s not like that. I just,” I sighed. “I know what its like to have your name, your reputation dragged in public.”

“Well maybe you could console her before you leave for Iowa and its beckoning cows. Give her advice.”

“I don’t have any good advice.”I hung my head. “I caused my scandals. She didn’t.”

I shuddered internally, like I do whenever I think about that time. The initial sex scandal almost ended my career as well as my engagement, but Hunter had been understanding while still being irate. I had caused the company embarrassment. Bad publicity. I had ruined the official website’s social media stream with my “leaked” nudes.

The dressing down was severe and in that one chilling moment, I saw my lifelong dream floating away. No, not floating. I was throwing it away. For a woman. Twelve years of hard work, injuries, and achievement put at risk over a beautiful girl.

Hunter chalked it up to being on the road. Being lonely and making poor decisions at midnight when inhibitions are low and consequences seem impossible.

But there were no excuses. I had been wrong. I cheated. I also thought I was in love. That the risks were worth it. But I just got burned. And I burned people I cared about. My now ex-fiancee, my mom. Even my dog Kevin who was now living between two homes. Losing him in the “divorce” was honestly the hardest.

No. Not true. Nothing was worse than having to explain this kind of scandal to the people you care about. To tell your mom who loves you dearly that this is not a clipping from a newspaper that she wants to put in the scrapbooks she has had of you since you were a kid.

“What are you guys talking about?”

I turned and saw her there. My Hollywood Princess. And now I suddenly realized why Cesaro asked if I had seen her.

To say she was gorgeous standing there in front of me was a understatement. She was wearing her outfit for our segment. It was my shirt. My Kingslayer shirt. Modified to make it as sexy as possible. The fitted t-shirt was now cropped to show off her extremely toned abs. It stretched teasingly across her breasts and fell off one shoulder which just made me want to touch her. How was it possible for her to make shoulders sexy?

She paired that with black leather leggings that seemed poured on to her long legs and a pair of silver high heeled sandals. Her wavy shoulder length hair was now super straight and all sleek and shiny. I wanted to grab it in my hands and pull her head back for a deep kiss. The makeup ladies had given her a real rock n roll look with her eye makeup. Smoky eyes, Sasha told me it was called once.

Suddenly I wanted to pull our guest into a private locker room and indulge in this thing simmering between us. Her wearing my shirt did something to me. Proved that somehow the universe was saying she was mine. I could feel my body begin to respond to her. Oh no, no, no. Not now. I needed to be professional now and I cannot go out to the ring with a hard on. Think of something, anything but her. Who won the main event of Mania in 1993, 2000, 2005, 2008, 2010.

Cesaro spoke up. “Are you ready to be a WWE Superstar?,” he asked her.

“Sure. If Seth can do it then anyone can.” She looked at me with the smuggest grin. Is that what I looked like when I did it?

Cesaro doubled over in laughter. “I like you,” he said to her between deep guffaws.

Then he slapped me on the back. “You’ve met your match, Rollins. It’s about time.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

I turned to look at her one last time before she went through the curtain. She looked excited, but also anxious, and nervous. I wanted to give her a hug. Tell her to take a deep breath and enjoy it because it will be over in a blink of an eye.

Then her music hit. The generic music for all guests on Raw. I gently grabbed her shoulders, pushing her through the curtain. “Don’t f*ck it up, Princess.” Then she was gone.

\---

I could kill him. But he had literally given me the push I needed. When the music hit, I panicked. I was going out there to be embraced or booed by the WWE universe. The moment I felt Seth’s strong hands embrace me and push me towards the curtain, I knew I had to buck up. Put on the mask of confidence I had developed as a actress.

The music was generic but the pop from the crowd was unexpected. There was loud cheering, whoops. I made my way down the ramp, strutting and waving at the crowd as images of me from my latest movie appeared on the screens flanking me on either side.

I approached the ring, being careful as I ducked under the ropes with my heels and then I was being interviewed on Miz TV. The segment went well. Miz and I got into it as he got upset that I did not consider him a true Hollywood A-lister. Then he disparaged my Seth shirt saying it was obvious I had poor taste if I was a fan of the Kingslayer.

Hit Seth’s music to a huge pop. He came down the ramp like he owned the place and strutted into the ring, taking The Miz down in a verbally blistering promo. I felt proud of him as he came to my aid, even if it was only in service of this feud.

When the Miz verbally dealt me a low blow with a reference to my recent scandal, Seth stepped forward to punch him but not before I could get there first, landing a punch with my fist on the A-lister’s perfectly square jaw. The Miz played it for all it was worth and it was suddenly a brawl as the Miz and his Miztourage started wailing on Seth while I got in a shouting match with Maryse.

And then Dean’s music hit and the arena erupted. He came out to support Seth and they started to wail on The Miz and his cronies, even though the numbers were not in their favor.

Maryse and I slid out of the ring, watching the fight with awe. Then, after the dust settled, The Miz challenged Seth and Dean to a handicap match for later in the show.

But that didn’t stop me taunting Maryse and her husband from the apron, which caused Seth to slide out the ring and sling me over his shoulder. He carried me up the ramp, his arms securing me by the back of my knees while I continued yelling at Maryse and The Miz. Dean followed behind us, taunting them as well.

When we got back through the curtain, Seth did not put me down. He looked at me from over his shoulder. “You know what, I think I enjoy throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you off.”

I just sighed. Could he see my annoyance when I was literally upside down? “Caveman instincts kicking in, huh.”

He gave that little hyena like cackle he was infamous for. “Something like that.” He paused a second. “You know, you did good out there, man.”

“Why do you say that? You’re always calling me, man.”

He shrugged his shoulders even though he was still holding me. “I don’t know. It’s just an expression I use.”

Even though he could not see it, I threw my bottom lip out in a pout. “Well I am not a man.”

“That is definitely true from where I am standing.”

He swatted my butt lightly with his hand. I should have been offended but secretly, well, I really liked it. What would it be like for him to continue doing that? A good and proper spanking with his large hands continually making contact with my ass?

I was going to interject, to complain about his manhandling of me, especially in a space that anyone could walk by, but he cut in.

“You are definitely not a man. You’re a Hollywood Princess. All spoiled and pampered. I bet you have two assistants who do your every bidding. They fetch you lattes, and listen to your every command.”

“Put me down!” I rained my fists on his back.

He chuckled. “As you wish Princess. I am sorry you have to be around such a uncouth servant.”

Seth began to put me on my feet, letting me slide slowly down the front of his body until I was staring up at him. I was kinda bereft that he had put me down even though I asked for it. I felt, well, secure in his arms all high in the air. It was a feeling I had not felt since childhood.

I looked up at him. He looked dangerous. His hair all wild, and wet, a wayward strand stuck to his cheek. His eyes were looking at my lips like they were the best temptation in the world.   
I wanted to lean up. To have him meet me half way by leaning down and kissing me. I licked my lips in anticipation greedily. I felt my chest rise and fall. My nipples tighten. My core heated, begging me to give it what it desired. Seth.

My hands were still on his chest. I was jealous he was still wearing his Burn It Down t-shirt. I wanted to feel him with no barrier between his skin and my hands. I knew what he would be like underneath that shirt. Hard muscles and sculpted abs that I could explore for hours with my fingers, my mouth and my tongue before dipping a bit lower.

I closed my eyes and parted my lips in anticipation of a kiss when Dean blew the moment by coming through the curtain. I stepped away from Seth who was still looking at me intently with soft brown eyes.

“Wow! That was great.” Dean cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck. Can’t wait for later.” He slapped Seth on the back. “We will give ‘em all a great match tonight.”

Then Dean looked at me. “You did great kid. A real natural out there. I wonder if you could actually wrestle, given the chance?”

I blushed at that. Me, wrestling with proper theme music, gimmick and outfits. Me as a “diva” cutting promos and pulling submission holds on Alexa Bliss for the belt. How wild would that be? But it would also be an insult to those women and all their hard work if I just rolled up one day and started wrestling for the hell of it.

“Oh I like the fight scenes in my movies, learning the fight choreography and stuff but that’s way different than being in a ring. I would worry I’d hurt someone.”

I looked at Seth who considered my words before speaking in a huff. “You should also be scared of getting hurt yourself.”

He grabbed a water bottle and set off to the back where a curtained area had been cordoned off for interviews. “Let’s go, Deano. We’ve got a promo to shoot with your wife.”

And then they were off. But I watched the interview and backstage vignette they filmed from a distance. It was funny and poignant as Dean still tried to confess to Seth that he didn’t care about him despite his actions to always have his back. That they were no longer brothers to the bone as Booker T called them.

The puppy dog look Seth gave the camera when he was rejected by Dean squeezed my heart even though I knew it was all an act for the cameras. I still wanted to go to him and make it better with a kiss or two or twenty. But like Dean, I was also guarding my heart from the Kingslayer.

\---


	3. Crazy In Love

I watched the rest of the matches with interest backstage, even though I was just a guest and could have left after my segment was done.

The next match up was Finn vs Elias with a little treachery thrown in by Bray Wyatt. I stood with Finn while he waited for his music to start. He was wearing his oh so tiny black trunks which left little to the imagination and his signature leather jacket.

Standing next to him, Finn definitely had presence. It was different than with Seth. Where Rollins had sex appeal and a twinge of naughtiness, Bálor had that X factor, that persuasive charm that could never be taught. That had its own sex appeal too.

Finn was also the epitome of cool with the turned up lapels of his jacket. Plus, I was pretty sure I could grate cheese off those abs. Oh the things you could eat off those abs.

This of course made me think of all the things I could eat off Seth’s abs too. I didn’t realize I was smiling so openly thinking about Seth until Finn pulled me from my reverie.

“Ah, here’s the lass that has been giving Rollins so much trouble tonight.” He set those stunning clear blue eyes on me and I shuddered to take a breath.

“Well, I hope I am not too much trouble. I want them to invite me back some day.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, lass. They loved you out there. You fit in real well here,” he said in that sexy brogue before looking past my shoulder. He waved at someone behind me giving them a wave and a wink.

Then he leaned in close whispering in my ear. “Besides, folks won’t give you grief about taking it to Rollins. He can be an egotistical jerk. What you see out there in the ring and on camera is not an act.”

“Oh.” I felt guilty for gossiping but I just wanted to know what was going on. “I heard there was bad blood between you and him.”

“He is a very jealous and selfish man. Always over reaching into people’s lives. Rearranging those lives as he sees fit. He can’t stand seeing anyone else get a push. Or showing great talent. He has to be first at everything. One day, if you and I meet again, perhaps I’ll tell you the things he did to me.”  
  
I touched his arm as an act of comfort. “Are you coming to karaoke? If so, you can tell me tonight.”

He took my hand in his. A sadness came over those stunning blue eyes.

“No. Unfortunately, that post-show socializing is Rollins’ domain. He has made it very clear he doesn’t want me around. And even though he is not in the title picture as The Man carrying the company right now, he still has a lot of pull around here. He could hurt my career if he wanted. I can’t jeopardize all that I have worked for by upsetting him.”

I shook my head. “That’s awful. You shouldn’t be isolated at work just because Seth doesn’t care for you or is jealous of your talent. That’s not fair.”

Finn shrugged. Those gloriously defined abs of his moving as well as he took a deep breath.

“Lots of things are not fair in the WWE, lass.”

A technician came by to tell Finn to get ready for his entrance.

“In case I don’t see you again.” He kissed both my cheeks. My hand still in his. “It was nice meeting you. Hopefully, we will meet again.” He flashed me a huge smile and then looked past my shoulder before he went through the curtain.

I turned around to see who had caught Finn’s attention behind me only to find Seth glaring at me.

The Architect’s match with Dean vs The Miztourage was up next. I wasn’t originally supposed to go out again but The Game himself, Triple H, came down and asked if I would stay ring side at the match, due to the huge pop I got earlier that night. I felt honored. They laid down how the match would go and what I should do at various points.

I felt butterflies when I went through the curtain with Seth. It was fun seeing him go through his whole entrance routine close up. It was obvious he fed off the energy of the crowd. I whooped and hollered with him just as the crowd was doing.

He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. The look on his face was neutral but his words definitely were not. “I don’t need a hype man or a valet and I definitely do not need a cheerleader. I’m my own man.”

That popped the bubble of euphoria that was fizzing around me. I pasted a smile on my face and went down the ramp. Then Dean quickly followed with his music.

I felt deflated as we got into the match but I let it all go and soon I was getting into the story of the match. When The Miz hid behind Maryse to shield himself from attack, I pushed her to the ground, opening up the A-Lister for a double attack by Dean and Seth right through the Spanish announce table.

The rest of the match went quickly and then it was over with Seth and Dean being declared the winners. They were still wary of each other and when Seth slid out the ring and up the ramp, I let him go up by himself. Instead, I waited to go up the ramp with Dean. I was gesticulating widely with my hands to the Miztourage that Dean kicked their butts and they weren’t anything to write home about.

When we got through the curtain, Dean caught me up in a huge bear hug and then thwacked me hard on the back like I was one of the boys. “You were good out there, kid. Real good.” He looked at his friend. “What do you think Rollins, does she have it?”

“Does it matter? She’s leaving tomorrow anyway,” he stated before stalking off to the locker room.

I ignored Seth and instead focused on the fun evening to come. It would be nice to have a proper night with some girlfriends even if the guys were joining in on the karaoke. After changing into a simple pair of tight black jeans and a gold off the shoulder top, I met the girls to pile into Sasha’s rental car.

The karaoke place also offered food which was great because everyone was starving. Although Dean complained that the food had better be more than just Japanese seaweed and fish balls or he was bailing with Renee for a cheese burger.

We were shown to a private bar area in the back with lots of leather couches surrounding a large coffee table with menus and song books. There was a bar filling the entire wall with a mirror behind the couches and we even had our own private bartender.

We all huddled around and looked at the song books trying to see what songs we would do. I was looking for a song to really take it to Seth for being so cold before and after the final match. Something to show him he wasn’t sh-t and he should tone his ego down. When I got to the page of a certain pop princess I knew I had my song and my revenge.

It took awhile to start as people placed their food and drinks orders. Cesaro and Seth were nowhere to be found. Sasha was going through the long list of karaoke rules they had hammered out when Seth and Cesaro finally made their way into the large private area where we were seated.

Cesaro laughed as he came in. He always seemed so happy. “You know why I am late everyone. Mr. ‘I Have to Look Perfect’ in a baseball cap and track pants was taking forever.” He pointed at Seth who was already very vocally denying his prima donna status.

“It is important self care to look good, man. You of all people should know that Cesaro.” Seth mouthed a sorry at Sasha. Apparently for his lateness.

“All I know is that I have had dates that took less time than you to get ready,” Cesaro said as Bayley handed him her menu for them to look over together.

Seth looked at me. “Perfection takes time, right princess? And in Hollywood probably a lot of money.”

My smile didn’t quite reach my eyes. “Is that why you haven’t mastered it yet?”

Okay that was cruel but he made me mad with his snippy comments during our entrance and because he looked really delicious in those black skinny jeans that I wanted to take off him. Was everyday leg day for him at the gym?Damn him.

Instead of being offended as I intended he just thumped his hands on his chest and gave us that trademark cackle which turned into a loud feigned guffaw. He pointed to me. “Look everyone, the Princess has got jokes.”

Sasha ignored him and continued to lay down the rules while everyone dug into the shared appetizers. The Legit Boss was taking charge. She stood up to make her announcement.

“Okay. Its normal karaoke rules. Boys against girls. Losers pay for all the food and drinks tonight. Everyone will go once, then we will have a group round. Got it. And our judges tonight are Dean, Renee and Jojo.”

“Hold up, man,” Seth interjected. “How come there are two ladies as judges? That’s a disadvantage to us guys.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She was definitely signaling that she wasn’t taking any guff from the Kingslayer. “Seth you make the same argument every time. It’s best to have a odd number of judges in case they are deadlocked.”

Seth grumbled but didn’t protest anymore. He then turned his attention to complaining in his nasally voice about the song list. “There’s no pop punk in any of these song books? No Parkway Drive. Not even a lot of Paramore. How will I show off my immense singing talents?”

“If your singing talents are as big as your ego you should be the next Ed Sheeran,” I said and patted him on the back. Seth had no comeback. So I talked with Cesaro and ordered a drink from the bartender. A Coke.

Seth shook his head at my choice. “That stuff’s poison, Princess. You know that right? Empty calories, high fructose corn sugar. It will ruin that curvy figure you got going on.”

I ignored him and took great delight in sipping my soda in front of him through a straw while Seth focused on stealing a distracted Cesaro’s plate of chicken skewers.

I took a seat on the stool between them and talked to Cesaro and Bayley who were thinking of doing a duet before the competition started. Bayley seemed hesitant but was carried away by Cesaro’s enthusiasm.

“Go on and do it,” I said to them. “It will be fun.”

Bayley looked over to Seth for his advice but he just shrugged his shoulders. Cesaro convinced her though and they went off to put in their selection.

That left Seth and I at the bar. He was so close. Part of me just wanted to touch him. To lay my hand on his arm and flip my hair and flirt shamelessly. His hair was in a messy bun at the nape of his neck covered by that backwards cap that I always thought did him no favors when it cast a shadow over those gorgeous puppy dog eyes of his.

He picked up his beer and took a swig. I never noticed his hands up close before. They were large, callused from many sessions working out. His fingers, long and nimble. I wondered how it would feel to have them roam all over my body, caressing my skin. Dipping into naughty places and causing me to surrender and cry out his name.

“Why does everyone seem to need your permission to do things around here Seth? I asked.

He gave me that famous smirk of his. “Because I’m ‘The Man’.”

I rolled my eyes at him. I stole one of the already purloined chicken skewers from Seth’s plate and ate a piece. “So why do you exclude Finn? I talked to him tonight and he said he wouldn’t be welcome here because of you.”

The sexy smirk disappeared. “I wouldn’t believe everything Bálor says to you.” His eyes narrowed. They seemed accusatory. “You’re not meeting him later are you?”

I let out an angry breath. “What business of it is yours?”

He wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I’m making it my business. I saw him talk to you before his match. He made sure I saw.”  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh. “Why would he do that?”

“To get at me.”

I laughed. “That’s crazy. He’s just a nice man who you seem intent on mistreating terribly.”

“He’s jealous.”

“Jealous of what, exactly?”

“You and me.”

“There is no ‘you and me’, Seth.”

Those dark eyes drank me in from head to toe undressing every strip of clothing covering my body. “Not yet. But there will be.”

I shook my head no, even though everything in my brain was screaming yes.

“You have no shame. You know that Seth. We may have good banter but I am not a foregone conclusion. I won’t be your evening’s entertainment back in your room and I definitely won’t be responding to your poor excuse for sexting either.”

He chuckled. “So you know about that.”

“Everyone knows about that.” I poked him on the arm. “And you’re not irresistible you know.” But that was a lie. He was. He really was.

He put down his beer and pushed his plate away. “Okay. Deny it.”

“What?”

“Tell me there is nothing between us.”

“I just did.”

Seth shook his head and leaned in closer to me. “No. Tell me you don’t look at me and think about all the fun we would have in bed. Tell me that the tips of your breasts are not straining against your shirt right now because I can see that they are.”

He took my wrist in his hand. “That your pulse doesn’t quicken when I’m around. That you don’t suffer from the anticipation of what could be so damn good between us.

“Or maybe you can manage to squeak out the lie thar you don’t want me to lean in just a few more inches and kiss that very expensive lipstick off your lips...roughly. That secretly you want me to bite that full lower lip that has teased me all night.”

His hands covered my bare arms just shy of my breasts. “Tell me that you don’t want my hands to cover your breasts right now or that just the thought of my touching you, caressing every inch of you is not making you wet even as you try to form words to the contrary.”

He gave a smile but there was no triumph in it for him. But there was truth. Sincerity. “I know the signs. You want me, Princess. Even if you will not admit it. Just like I want you. We are both afflicted by this thing between us. It’s like a string of electricity coursing between you and I in waves. It’s been there all night.”

I opened my mouth to lie and deny everything he said even as my body was doing everything he said. Even though my blood heated and coursed to my core causing my body to beg for the release he could give me. Damn him.

Seth continued. “I see it Princess. Finn sees it too. He wants you. The fact that you want me galls him. He likes to be first.”

Just then the karaoke music fired up, complete with garish ‘90s looking graphics on a big screen. Seth glanced up at Bayley who was gathering her courage to take the mic with Cesaro and he smiled at her to give her courage.

The distraction of the music didn't stop me from lighting into him though.

“That’s disgusting Seth. I’m not a toy for you and Finn to fight over. Maybe I would want someone else.” I looked up towards the stage as well. “Cesaro is super fit. Maybe I will text him later and ask him to tuck me in bed. How about that?”

“I think your spelling is off, Princess.”

He shook his head and turned back to look at me. I wanted to smack that self satisfied look from his face.

“You may appreciate Antonio’s body and maybe even his European charm but he’s not the one you want to pull your hair in bed and make you scream with pleasure. I mean like really let go. Wake the neighbors kind of stuff.”

He paused, leaning forward. His hands moved up my arms in a slow caress only to stop and gently massage my shoulders with his powerful fingers. The moment he touched me that way my body wanted to sigh in relief. “You know you are really wound up. I could help you with that.”

I broke the hold his hands had on me and pushed his massaging fingers away. Part of me wanted to cry at the loss of contact. “You are really the absolute limit Rollins. You’ve got some nerve.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “I’m just telling the truth, man.”

I wanted to argue, was looking forward to it even but any conversation was soon drowned out by the karaoke.

So Seth and I swiveled our stools to see the action at the mic as Bayley and Cesaro began their duet. They tried their best but murdered a medley of songs from Grease. Bayley seemed hesitant about her voice but was having fun while Cesaro couldn’t sing a note and didn’t care. He belted out the lyrics with gusto, hugging Bayley as they got through each verse. Even though they were terrible, everyone clapped along, hooting and hollering when the song was done.

Soon the competition began and it was all games faces from the guys and gals.

Bray was first up, singing ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ in a clear strong voice that wasn’t that bad. The Miz and Seth, on the same side for once, cheered on their fellow contestant.

“That’s how you do it man. We are gonna mop the floor with the girls. Not one of them can sing,” Seth taunted.

I turned to open my mouth and counter but Sasha got up. “Let me handle this.”

I thought she was going to taunt him back but she just got to sing. She started grooving and singing Adele and we were all speechless. Not only was Sasha a ‘Legit Boss’ in the ring but she was also one on a karaoke mic and she belted out how we could have had it all.

To his credit, Seth was the first one to hug her when she finished, kissing the top of her head. But I did hear him whisper. “We’re still gonna beat you though,” which made us all laugh.

Samoa Joe did Sinatra proud with a knock out rendition of ‘My Way’. Alexa did well with Christina Aguilera’s Genie in a Bottle, which she sold not as much through singing but through her presence on the mic and her dancing and gestures. The Miz tackled Ed Sheeran. Bayley sang a song I didn’t know from DNCE and Braun did ‘Enter Sandman’ by Metallica real justice.

Seth found his Paramore. Belting the familiar song out loudly and in between verses, cackling and heckling us girls that he could beat us all by himself because he was The Champ. When he finished he took a huge bow. And I shook my head even while I clapped for him.

It was now my turn. I was the last of the singles portion. I got up to the stage. Butterflies in my stomach. Everyone was looking at me in anticipation. Right before the music started I winked at Seth and mouthed, ‘this is for you.’ He mouthed back, ‘make it good’. He was now sitting on the couch with Sasha curled up next to him but his attention was fully on me.

I took a deep breath and began to sing, looking directly at Seth belting out the lyrics in a way that would make Britney Spears herself, proud.

Superstar  
Where you from, how’s it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are baby

It was hard to see everyone's expressions with the lights from the stage on me but I could somehow see Seth clearly. I wanted to bask in my victory of taking Seth down in karaoke. See the anger that would appear and wipe out that ego driven expression on his face.

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You’re a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You’re a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

A smug smile was pasted on Seth’s face as I began the song, but it slowly slipped as the lyrics went on and he realized what they meant. Ahh, here we go. He was gonna be so angry. The arrogance he displayed tonight would be put in its place and fade.

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can’t find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many   
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That’s just who you are baby

But instead of the anger I wanted to relish, Seth gave me hurt. I could tell my words wounded him. Hit a mark and I felt kind of guilty but then I thought of the misery he had caused Finn and I felt like maybe Seth deserved some misery of his own tonight.

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

My victory was short lived as Seth’s smile turned into a grimace for just a moment. He looked at me. There was a sense of disbelief and betrayal on his countenance. His eyes narrowed. His nose scrunched. He quickly recovered though. Pasted on a smile although underneath the surface he was embarrassed, hurt. That smile did not quite reach his eyes though.

I was horrified. This was not my intention. I just wanted to knock him down a peg. Not hit him with a finisher to do him in. My heart sank to my stomach like a stone. I was suddenly so embarrassed. The lights on the stage, way too hot. Everyone in the audience was quiet. I still had two more verses of the song. And while the audience was polite it was decidedly frosty when I got to the final verses.

When it was over and I wanted to run out the door and back to my apartment in New York and hide. But it was Seth who got up and clapped enthusiastically.

“There you go!” He yelled. That’s how you karakoke.” He pointed at me. “We are still gonna kick you girls’ butts though. Let’s see what you got for the group competition.”

I wanted to run and get a beer or just disappear but Sasha saw me make a beeline for the bar and stopped me. She was in leader mode and told us the song she picked for the group portion of the competition. It was Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’ and Alexa and I did our best to keep up with Sasha in doing some basic choreography everyone knew from the video. The audience ate it up. Seth looked unimpressed.

We went to sit down on the couch when we finished. Confident that we were winning the night.

Seth though, wasn’t giving up. I tried to grab his attention after my botch with the Britney song but he just looked right past me. I was gutted. I had to apologize and make this right.

He gathered his final team, himself, The Miz and Somoa Joe, for the final song. Seth glanced over to Sasha.

“The last time we did karaoke you chose Rihanna for your group song. So I was fairly certain you would go with Beyonce tonight. So I figured we would fight fire with fire.”

He motioned over to the employee who was operating the karaoke music and Beyonce’s ‘Crazy In Love’ started. Seth, Joe and The Miz all took a verse. Singing their hearts out. You couldn’t help but love them as they also did the choreography from the accompanying video. But their steps were better than ours. It was obvious they had done a bit of practicing. The Architect always has a plan.

And when Seth, in full Beyonce mode leapt from the stage and sat on Sasha’s lap for a bit we all whooped and hollered. But they weren’t done. As they got to the last bit of the song they all stripped their shirts off. Flinging them to the ladies. We all stood up and cheered.

The judges didn't take long to declare the guys the winners. Sasha was gutted but acknowledged that the final song clenched it for them. Seth was subdued in his celebration. So unlike him when he was talking trash all throughout the evening.

I tried to make my way over to Seth as he headed for the door with Cesaro. I needed to apologize. Not just so I felt better. I needed to know that I had soothed some of the pain I caused him. As I made my way after Seth as he was about to slip through the door, Dean stopped me.

“Dean. I just want to apologize to Seth,” I pleaded.

“Oh no you don't,” Dean said. “You know you have got some nerve.” He gestured wildly at me with his hands. “You come here to Raw and we think you are pretty cool. But you are really petty. Seth may have made some mistakes but he’s our brother. You have your own scandals but no one here mentioned them tonight. I guess we are just classier than some fancy actress with fancy awards.”

Sasha butted in. “Dean. Stop. She said she was sorry.”

But Dean didn't have to say another word. The shame I felt was pretty deep. And what was worse, I wouldn't be able to fix this. Seth was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Love in an Elevator

The car ride back to the hotel with Bayley and Sasha was awkward but it was all on my side. They chatted amicably with me but I just wondered if they hated me for my little prank on Seth. I couldn't blame them. So much for making friends. But when Sasha continued to press me about joining them on their trip to the Performance Center in the morning, I felt like maybe I was not completely the heel in their book.

But I still felt bad I couldn't apologize to Seth. Who knew that under the fierce ego he displayed to everyone that he was also a man whose pride could be stung so easily. Not that I felt it was his fault. I pushed too hard with the karaoke. We had been battling each other all night and I had mistakenly delivered a knock out blow.

I thought about burying my own pride and asking Sasha for his number so I could at least lamely text an apology. I was about to do so when we arrived at our hotel. As we all turned towards the elevators I caught Seth’s figure in the hotel bar which was miraculously still open. But it was Miami and people partied all night, even on a Monday. Okay. Technically it was Tuesday.

I approached him and noticed Seth was alone too so I didn’t have to worry about Dean blocking me. Seth was the only person sitting at the gaudy pink art deco bar. A bartender was drying newly cleaned glasses, getting ready for the end of the night.

I walked over to Seth and picked up his glass. “What are you drinking?” I took a sip before setting the glass down in front of him again. “Whoa, Bourbon. I never figured you for being a bourbon guy.” I sat down on the stool next to him. “Can I buy you a drink as an apology?”

Seth waved over the bartender and ordered another bourbon but he asked for it to be put on his room’s bill.

I hung my head and bit my bottom lip. Apology not accepted. I guess I had that coming.

Seth looked at me. “The men in my family have a code. You never let a lady pay for a drink.”

I didn’t know how to respond to that.

The bartender served the bourbon to Seth but he slid it down to me instead. I took a sip for courage. It burned going down.

“Seth. I am sorry about tonight. You didn’t deserve that. I got caught up in our little game of taking swipes at each other and I went too far.”

Seth said nothing. He just took another sip of his bourbon, looking down into his glass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Damn it, why wouldn’t he look at me? Give me some kind of in. I felt nervous, as if there was a stone weighing down the bottom of my stomach. It was accompanied by the shame of what I did to him at the karaoke club.

I took a deep breath and continued . “I wanted to pay you back for the things you said at the bar. About us wanting each other. I wanted to prove you were wrong. But it was a low blow. I realize that now, Seth.”

Nothing. The guy who once wore a shirt proclaiming that he, ‘Never Shuts Up’ was still silent.

I didn’t say anything else. I just took another sip of the bourbon. Seth and I sat and drank in silence for a bit. The silence would have been comfortable in any other situation.

“So…how do you recover from a scandal?”

“Don’t have one,” he replied.

“Too late, sadly.”

He took a long draught from his glass. I could tell that this silence was from him thinking through his answer. I gave him some space.

When he finally spoke he still didn’t look at me. “You surround yourself with the people who care about you. Who love you no matter what. Friends. Family. For me it was my mom.”

“Oh.” I took another deep breath before my confession. “I don’t really have a lot of support systems right now.”

Finally he turned and looked at me. Covered my hand with his and gave it a squeeze. I felt that electricity pulse between us again. Why did my body always react to the mere touch of his hand? It was as if the heat from his touch would consume me, if I let it.

“You have friends, then?”

I shook my head, no. “I realized some of my friends’ true colors with the scandal. Not only was my best friend the villain, but she took a lot of our mutual friends with her, along with my fiancé.”

I paused a moment. “Look, I’m not trying to get you to feel sorry for me.” I looked down in shame. “What I really wanted to know is how do you cope with the embarrassment?”

Seth shook his head. “Well I’m drinking bourbon in a bar at 2 am so I might not be the best person to ask.”

“I’m being serious, Seth.”

“I don't know how to stop that. The embarrassment never goes away. The endless memes and mean tweets. At some point things will ease. Your number will be up and the media, the fans and the haters will move on to someone else.” He sounded sad. “You’re never free of it though, but as long as you can live with yourself. Take each day as it comes, man. That’s what matters.”

I thought on this.

“You were not at fault for what happened to you, Princess. Regardless of what that asshole fiancé of yours said.”

And that was the true shame of my scandal. My fiancé’s accusation that our sex life wasn’t exactly compatible. That was his reason for cheating. He accused me of being cold. He had even used the word robotic in a interview. I wanted to die when I heard that. It was the one bit I knew I would never live down. It was sweet of Seth to try to reassure me.

“With my scandal, I was the asshole fiancé so it was a bit different,” Seth continued. “Getting people to trust me seems to be my life’s work, in and out of the ring.”

Seth drank the last of his bourbon. He didn't call over the bartender for another drink.

I ran my finger tip around the rim of my glass. “That might be true but people still think ill of me. They feel bad for me. I hear people saying, ‘there goes the woman who can’t seem to keep a man. Her fiancé left her for her best friend.’” I sighed. It was a tired sigh. “You should see the articles in the gossip mags all pitying me for my inability to get or hold on to a new boyfriend.”

Seth turned on the full power of those deep brown eyes. He squeezed my hand again brushing the rough pad of his thumb over the smooth skin of my hand. It was comforting, but also arousing.

“You will survive this, Princess. Each bump you take will make you stronger. In time.”

He let go of my hand and slapped his hands to his chest. “And you can believe that, baybay.”

I couldn't help laughing at that to the point of snorting in a unladylike manner, which was what Seth wanted. I shook my head and playfully narrowed my eyes at him. “Man, I hate you.”

He waggled an eyebrow at me. “For being irresistible?”

“For knowing you're irresistible.”

I got the famous, no, infamous laugh for that remark. That infernal sound that was a weird mix of air horn and asthmatic hyena.

I smiled slyly. “Your laugh is a crime. You know that right.”

He shrugged his shoulders like it didn’t matter. “So I have been told.”

He looked up at me and my heart rate increased. There was no mischief in his eyes. Just sincerity. “I could be your friend you know. If you let me.”

It was my time to give the mischievous smirk. “You mean ‘friends with benefits’?”

He shook his head. “No. Just friends. You know, talking and stuff.” He looked uncomfortable saying it but that was because he really meant it.

Seth let out a frustrated sigh. “Ok, look, it’s true I do want to get you in bed. But only because I know it will be great for both of us. But you can use me for more than just my rather incredible body.” He touched those abs of his through his t-shirt. “It’s all the CrossFit, you know.”

“Uh huh. Well then, as my friend, will you accept my apology?” I dropped the banter and was serious. “Seth. I’m so sorry about tonight. I can’t say that enough. I made you take a bump in front of your friends and coworkers. I want to make it up to you.”

“Okay.” He put a finger to his mouth as if he was thinking very seriously. “There is one thing I do want that only you can give me.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him. “Careful, Kingslayer. I’m not going to bed with you as an apology.”

He appeared falsely wounded at that. “No. I wouldn't expect that. It might not seem that way to you but I can be a gentleman.” He leaned in close. His voice a whisper against the shell of my ear. “When you come to my bed and you will, it will be your decision.”

I crossed my arms over my chest. “You’re very sure of yourself.”

“As your friend, I have only your best interests at heart.”

“Uh huh, I don’t believe your heart is the organ you are thinking with at the moment.”

“True.” He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. “But only when you are around.”

“I doubt that. I am fairly sure any girl in NXT could quickly turn your head.” I didn’t wait for the inevitable denial. “So what is this thing you want in exchange for accepting my apology?”

Seth was silent again a moment. He looked at me with a fierce intensity that was so powerful it made me look away.

His voice was soft. The command he issued, gentle. “Look at me.”

He reached out with his hand and tilted my chin up. I looked up at him and his eyes held mine.

“I want a kiss. That mouth of yours is too much of a temptation for me, even when you are using those lush lips of yours to hurl insults at me. I’ve wanted to kiss you all night, even after you insulted me at karaoke. Only then, I wanted that kiss to be crushing. I wanted to make you admit you wanted me. Admit you feel the same things I do. Have you respond to me and kiss me back so you couldn’t hide away from this thing between us.”

Seth’s hand fell to my shoulder where he stroked the soft curve there. I was almost too breathless to speak at his words and his touch but I still managed. My voice seemed unusually breathy though, deep and husky. “And now?”

He gave me a lopsided grin. “The intensity is still there, but now I don’t want the kiss to be punishing. I want to get to know you through that kiss. Understand who you are and what you need, so I can give it to you.”

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Damn him, he was making me blush. Oh he was good. And the bastard knew it.

“Okay.” The word was out of my mouth before my brain could process it. I leaned in close to him, and kissed him briefly, my lips barely touching his. My brain still able to send my body the message that I should try and protect myself.

Seth shook his head. “Come on, Princess. That kiss was beneath you. I know you are capable of more. I’ll show you.”

He leaned in then and gently cupped my face in his hands. My pulse leapt at the caress. There was something about that particular touch before a kiss that made me feel protected and well, cherished. And somehow, Seth instinctively knew that’s what I wanted and needed.

The kiss was simple at first. Exploring and sweet, when I expected an uncontrollable passion and heat. Seth pressed his lips to mine as I had done earlier but soon he was running the tip of his tongue along the seam of my mouth, tugging gently at the bottom lip to give him full access. Without thinking first I gave him what he wanted and he deepened the kiss. I surrendered to it, kissing him back as he had wanted. Learning the curve of his lips and the cute way they pursed together. He tasted of the bourbon he had just drank and the dark chocolate cake he chided us all for ordering and yet somehow managed to eat the majority of. I could kiss him all night if he continued like this. His beard was slightly rough against my skin and I relished the feel of it. Thought wickedly of how it would feel with his dark head between my thighs.

I couldn't help resting my hands on that strong muscular chest of his as I fought Seth for control of that kiss, using my tongue to tease him back. I could not resist touching those pecs of his either. I could feel the heat rising in him too, along with the racing of his heart. I let my greedy hands wander over to his arms, curled my fingers around his biceps. The pleasure from this simple kiss was heaven and it proved as Seth predicted, that the attraction between us was undeniable. I had never felt like this with my ex fiancé.

“Last call folks,” the bartender announced as he stopped in front of us.

Seth broke the kiss. His frustration evident as he covered his glass with his hand to indicate we weren't interested in a final drink. Poor bartender. He probably just wanted to get home.

Seth pulled out a wallet from his back pocket and tossed some bills on the counter. The bartender was impressed with his tip and we got up and walked through the lobby to the elevator. I felt like everyone was looking at us. Like we were somehow different from that kiss and everyone in the lobby of the Miami Intercontinental hotel knew it. Yet Seth was protective of me. His hand on the small of my back as we walked through the marbled lobby to the bank of elevators.

Once inside the elevator Seth asked me what floor I was on and he keyed that in along with his own. So there would be no ‘back to my place’ conversation. I was disappointed, even if I was probably going to wind up alone in bed tonight anyway.

“The kiss was nice,” I said for lack of anything better to say.

“Yes. A proper apology.”

“Consider us even then.”

Seth seemed insulted by that. “Sure. Even. I guess you could call it that.”

The elevator was slow but I was thankful that no one else got on even though the car stopped on several floors to find no one on the other side of the doors.

I looked at Seth. He seemed to be lost in contemplation. Was he really going to let this end right here like this? Wasn’t he going to kiss me again? Didn’t he want to kiss me again? I wanted him to kiss me again? Damn him and that seductive mouth of his.

Impulsively I hit the stop button on the elevator panel. The car lurched for a moment and then came to a halt.

“Kiss me,” I commanded as I slid my arms around Seth’s hips and reached up on tip toe to kiss him again. He did as commanded and brought our lips together again. This kiss had heat, passion, pent up frustration. It was rough, dominant and full of fire. I loved it.

“More,” I purred. “Please.” Seth obliged me and took the kiss further and deeper, increasing the pressure and intensity of this coming together. He kissed me again and again until I was completely drugged by each touch, each play of sensation washing over me. I suddenly realized he had backed me up against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

He closed what little space was between us, rubbing his body against mine in an exquisite friction that made me want him to take me right here in this elevator. My breasts were pressed against his hard chest. I longed for him to take each one in hand before lavishing them with the attention of his wicked mouth. His arousal was evident against my flat stomach.

When he started a trail of sensuous kisses down my neck and my collarbone, I was well and truly lost to the magic he worked on me. He paused as he got to the soft skin of my shoulder. The kisses he placed so delicately there showed a reverence from him but this was followed by a quick nip there with his teeth. I winced from the pain but it was soon soothed with more kisses. Kisses that made me cry out in pleasure and not pain.

“Damn you Seth,” I managed between more drugging kisses. “Are you marking me?”

He looked down at me guiltily but also like he had no shame of it. “Maybe. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He kissed the bite again. “Why is it your shoulders drive me crazy? All I want to do is touch them, kiss them.”

I blushed. “I don’t know.”

“If it was up to me you would never wear anything that covers them up.”

“So you want me to be topless?”

“No, just a ban on sleeves. But I will take topless if it’s on offer. I am not stupid.”

Just then, the elevator phone rang. Seth went to pick it up and I felt slightly bereft at not having his body next to mine. I could hear the concerned voice on the other end through the receiver.

“Are you okay? Elevator car is stopped but there doesn’t seem to be a mechanical problem showing up in the system.”

Oh God. I was mortified. They knew. They knew I was busy making out with Seth in a elevator like I was acting out some damn Aerosmith song.

“We’re fine. I don't know what happened. The elevator just stopped, man. Don’t know why,” Seth answered.

“Okay,” the disembodied voice said. “We’re releasing the car.”

Suddenly the car jerked into life again and we were moving upwards. The elevator dinged to announce our arrival at Seth’s floor.

He closed the distance between us and cupped my face in his hands again. “Spend the night with me.”

I didn’t know what to say. My body was screaming yes! It was only one night. Enjoy this man you have such a strong attraction to. See what he made you feel with a couple kisses. Imagine what it would be like to be with him fully. I mean did you see those abs? Or the tightness of those skinny jeans on those muscular thighs? Don’t think girl. Just do. Do him.

My brain was trying to be logical. See what he made you feel with a couple kisses. He will have your body and your heart by morning. And he is not to be trusted. Not with your heart anyway. _Once a cheater, always a cheater._

The time for decisions was here though. The elevator doors opened for Seth’s floor to reveal … Dean Ambrose. He was standing there in a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of boxers with cartoon chainsaws on them. He was also barefoot and holding a hotel ice bucket with the clear plastic liner.

“Renee wants ice,” he said by way of unsolicited explanation. “There isn’t any on this floor. Damn hotels stopped putting ice machines on every floor. Now I have to go to Timbuktu because my lady wants ice.”

Dean then looked to Seth and me, most likely seeing our dishevelment and the love bite on my shoulder.

“I’m interrupting something, aren’t I?”

“No.” I gazed up at Seth in silent apology. “I was just saying goodnight to Seth.”

Seth nodded in understanding at me. “Goodnight Princess.”

He shuffled past me and out the elevator without another glance.

Dean got in the elevator and pressed lobby even though the car was still on a upward trajectory.

I rested my head against the elevator wall and closed my eyes. I wanted to cry. If I was alone I would have banged my forehead against the wall in frustration. Why couldn't I have the courage to take Seth up on his offer?

“Hey. You alright?” Dean asked.

I wiped a tear away from my cheek and tried to smile at Dean. “I’m fine.”

“Whenever a woman says she’s fine it means she is definitely not fine.”

“Look Dean, I know you hate me after tonight but I am not up for the verbal equivalent of a clothesline from you right now.”

He laughed. “You know your wrestling stuff, I will give you that.”

He pointed at my shoulder. “Seth’s forgiven you too, I bet.”

I looked away from Dean. “It doesn’t matter now.”

“Sure it does. He likes you. A lot. He hasn't gotten this excited about a woman in a long time. That’s why I was hard on you. You both need to either fight or fuck. And fighting isn’t working so….”

Did I have an unlikely ally in Dean Ambrose?

Suddenly I blurted everything out in a rush to my new confidant. “Seth invited me to spend the night with him. I should have said yes and gotten off the elevator with him. I missed my chance. I can’t even change my mind. I don’t know what room he’s in. But maybe it’s for the best my not going with him.”

The elevator pinged as it arrived on my floor. Despite hitting the button for lobby (why he felt he could get ice in the lobby half dressed was another story) Dean stepped out of the elevator on my floor.

“Room 2012. That’s his room number. I’m getting off here. You can decide if you want to go to him or not. I won’t know. You can have privacy with that decision.”

“Thanks Dean.”

“No problem.” He paused a beat. “The concierge can get me ice right? I mean he can get me tickets for shows and restaurant bookings and stuff so ice should be no problem.”

“I don’t know about th….” The elevator door shut before I could finish my answer. I just hoped that someone in the lobby got phone video of Dean in his underwear demanding ice from the concierge in the middle of the night.

I put that out of my mind though and thought about what I should do. Play it safe and go back to my room alone or be reckless with my heart and go to Seth. Mind made up, I hit the button for the floor I wanted.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Kingslayers are smutty!
> 
> Thanks for your kind words on my story! It's appreciated.

Chapter 5: Just Don’t Tell Anyone About This

I walked down the plushly carpeted hallway as I searched for the hotel door I was looking for.

Room 2008 …

Room 2010 …

Room 2012 …

I paused in front of the dark wooden door with the silver numbers in a modern font listed above the little keyhole. 2012. Seth’s door. Who knew what pleasures awaited me beyond that door. I was about to knock, but paused my hand.

Okay. Let’s be honest. This was also dangerous. This thing between Seth and I was so much more than physical and that is what had me running.

Should we set up ground rules? Was this a one night thing? Some kind of open booty call thing whenever we were both in the same town? A ‘Friends with Benefits’ thing? The beginning of a full on relationship thing?

I couldn’t have that although a part of me desperately wanted it. A relationship? Not with Seth’s track record or mine. My taste for picking men who were bad for me was just too notoriously, well, bad.

I also remembered my promise to my mother. To never trust a cheating man with your heart. Once a cheater. Always a cheater. It was a phrase she drilled into my head over and over after my father became a cliché and ran off with his secretary. My mother, who always seemed so strong, ensconced in the love of my father, fell apart once she learned of the affair. It was a slap in the face to both my mother and me when he married his mistress, only thirty days after his divorce became final.

But my mother had the last laugh when my father cheated on his new wife with someone he met online. My mom always told me, once a man shows his true colors he won’t change no matter how much you think you can transform him with your love.

There would be no changing Seth either. I knew it but that particular truth hurt when my heart knew instinctively that Seth was more than just a sexy guy to have fun with.

Now that didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy just one night with him. One night. Anything goes. Do all the things with him that my mind conjured when I first saw him earlier tonight at the arena. Hell, since we originally met at the charity dinner last year.

Let’s be honest. There were a lot of times in this last year when I went to bed with Seth’s name on my lips while my fingers worked hard to please me.

Okay, no time for those thoughts I told myself. Focus. I couldn't stand in front of Seth’s door forever. Yet, I didn’t have the courage to knock. Maybe I should make a dash to the elevator now and go to my own room.

‘No, no, no,’ my body screamed. Knock on his damn door. So I did. I couldn’t believe my hand seemed to be acting independently of my brain. My body finally taking control of the situation.

The door opened to reveal Seth, dressed only in a pair of shorts. Short shorts that revealed an expanse of very toned and muscular thigh. My kryptonite. I let out a breath. Oh how I wanted to touch them, let my fingers glide along his skin and feel the hard muscles beneath.

“Hey,” I said awkwardly. “I uh, changed my mind.”

The smile he gave me melted any doubts. It wasn’t one of conquest and victory, instead it displayed relief.

He motioned me forward. “Come in. I thought you were Dean.”

He scratched the back of his neck. He looked tired after a long night of wrestling in the squared circle. His hair was mussed and very fluffy at the top while the rest was still securely wrapped in a man bun at the base of his neck.

“I figured he would get frustrated about the ice. It’s happened before.”

“Dean,” I said, with overly dramatic, gossipy flair as I stepped inside the room, “is on his way to the Concierge in the lobby… for ice...in boxer shorts with cartoon chainsaws and no shoes. I just hope someone takes video of this blessed event with their phone so I can see it.”

“He really is a lunatic sometimes. There was this one time in Omaha before Renee when we were in the Shield and he met this girl he wanted to impress so he ….” He stalled a moment. “That’s probably not the best story to tell you.”

I couldn’t help a small laugh. “Yeah. You would be breaking the Bro Code.”

“Yes. The Shield Bro Code is well, stronger than what most guys have.”

There was a small silence.

I looked down at my hands awkwardly. Despite all our insanely outrageous flirting, I suddenly felt shy. “Dean also gave me your room number, in case I changed my mind.”

“I’m glad he did,” Seth stated quietly. “And I’m glad you came to your senses.”

That instantly put me at ease.

With my confidence rising, I couldn’t help quirking an eyebrow at that and tsk tsking him. “Oh boy. There’s that ego again, Rollins. I told you. I don’t like being a foregone conclusion.”

He shook his head. “Not at all. I never said that. I’m just thankful that you gave me a chance.”

“Oh.”

That was odd. There was no ego in his voice, his demeanor. This wasn’t sly banter. This was the real Seth Rollins. Down to earth. Thoughtful. A little silly. Slightly unsure of the situation. Insanely sexy despite that lack of confidence or maybe because of it.

I took a deep breath. “Can I say, this is actually really awkward?”

He tilted his head in a thoughtful way. “Why?”

I fiddled with a ring on my finger as I spoke. “Because I thought it would be like in the movies. I would knock. You would open the door and without a word, pull me inside and kiss me against it.

“We would both be overcome with passion and you would take me right there as I stand, against the door, because we couldn’t keep our hands off each other and make it to the bed. Instead I’m gossiping about Dean in the lobby.”

I paused a beat.

“I feel like a awkward teenager who is home alone with her boyfriend for the first time, when I was acting like a wanton siren earlier this evening.”

“Come here, Princess.” Seth’s softly spoken commands always did me in. I did as I was commanded until he was just a touch away from me.

He caressed the soft skin of my cheek with his fingertips.“You’ve been robbed of your confidence by that asshole fiancé but none of what he says is true.”

The little touches Seth gave my body thrilled me. His fingers settled on my shoulders. Surprise, surprise. They stroked small circles against the curve there and it was like a direct arrow of pleasure to the center of my body. The initial touch made me crave more touches and in other places.

Seth continued. “You think its easy to keep my hands off you? That’s insane. I’ve been standing here this whole time trying to be respectful. Trying not to act like a degenerate frat boy when all I want to do is touch you everywhere. You have no clue the barely leashed restraint I am practicing right now. It’s like you’re everything I deny myself when I’m training to be seriously ripped. Imagine how hard it is resisting that temptation when its right in front of you.

I laughed. “So you’re saying I’m carbs.”

“Damn right you're carbs. Fries, Brooklyn pizza, the delicious pasteles my dad makes only at Christmas. The most amazing sea salt caramel ice cream.

“Uh, caramel ice-cream is not a carb, Seth.”

“Yeah, but its still off limits during hard core training.”

“So if you’re saying I’m ice cream, you’re saying I’m sweet.”

He pulled me in closer for a embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist tight so I couldn't get away. I realized why when he finished his comment.   
  
“You’re also just a touch salty.”

“Seth! How dare you.” I punched his arm in false protest.

“But it’s true. It’s one of the things I like about you. You’re my favorite sea salt caramel ice cream. Salty and sweet.”

“And cold,” I lamented and frowned, remembering my ex fiancé’s words. I looked away from Seth. Maybe tonight wasn’t a good idea.

Seth placed his finger under my chin and turned it, forcing me to look into those deep set puppy dog eyes of his.

“More like irresistible. It’s the one thing I have to have on cheat day.”

That instantly put me at ease. I brightened. “So basically you’re saying I’m a cheat day.”

He had the grace to look sheepish. “Yeah. You're my cheat day and damn it I’m going to enjoy it.”

And with that he kissed me. His lips drifting from my lips to the long column of my throat and then to my collarbone just as he had done in the elevator. And just like last time, at that point I was lost. All rational thought gone from my head once again.

“Well you should enjoy it.” Now it was time for my hands to do the touching. They landed on his hips and stroked his outer thigh. “You work very hard in the gym with that CrossFit cult you are a part of, CrossFit Jesus.”

“Yeah, well I’m very proud of it. The training, not the nickname. I’ve worked hard and I get results. See for yourself.”

Seth took my hand and placed it over his pecs. With his fingers encircling my wrist, he controlled where my hand went. He put the palm of my hand over his abs.

“Feel there. Rock solid.” He looked at me intently as he tugged my hand lower, dipping lightly into the indentation of his belly button, hovering over the drawstrings of his shorts before placing my hand and it's seeking fingers over his sex.

“See there. Also rock solid. So you can’t say I’m not affected by you because I didn't ravish you like some pirate in a romance novel when you came in. Especially when all I want for you to do is stroke me. I’ve thought about it all night.”

Hearing that was my undoing. My confidence seemed to grow with every word Seth said to me. Words softly spoken yet firmly believed. My heart opened, flowered and finally bloomed. I wanted to believe. Just once, I wanted to believe that things were different. That we could be happy with romance and relationship and not just sensuality and sex.

“Well I’m happy to help you out,” I said.

I moistened my palm with my mouth before taking him in my hand inside his shorts. He was so incredibly hard. My fingers touched and stroked, caressed his length all while my eyes held his.

Seth leaned into my touch. His hands, not surprisingly, made their way back to my shoulders. The moans that escaped his mouth spurred me on and increased my confidence. He was really getting into it, telling me what he liked and I was oh so happy to do what he asked for.

“The shorts are in the way. Take them off,” I instructed. I felt powerful as Seth complied with my request.

And then Seth was before me, completely naked. It was glorious. My breath caught in my throat as I took him in from head to toe.

I took him in both hands now, steepling my fingers over his length.

“Those uhm, photos did not do you justice Seth, you know that right?”

“I’m not the best photographer,” he whispered in confession.

His voice seemed labored. I felt proud of the effect I had on him.

I licked my lips. I wanted to taste him. I started to drop to my knees but he stopped me.

“No. Tonight is about you. I need to see you come undone, Princess. To lose control. To recognize there is nothing cold about you when it comes to sex. There’s only heat, passion, intensity and best of all pleasure.”

I needed him to touch me, to place his body against mine.

As always, he seemed to anticipate my needs.

He gave me just a glimmer of naughtiness before he spoke. “Against the door Princess. Just like you said earlier.”

He stepped forward, which made me step back against the door. It was happening. It was finally happening.

I started to pull my top up to take it off but he put his hand up. “Nope. Leave it on.”

“But you’re naked and I’m fully dressed.”

“I know. I like that. That’s how I want it.”

The mischievous way Seth was acting was causing my body havoc. My heart was racing now.

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply, turning my head to get the angle he wanted. I let him take control of the situation.

When we finally came up for air, he rested his forehead against mine. The door against my back felt cold which was good because the rest of my body was heating up quickly.

Seth pulled my shirt up over my breasts, filling his hands with each one. He grinned. “A perfect fit. Just as I imagined.”

He lavished attention on each breast, tugging at each nipple. They hardened instantly as his tongue covered them. I cried out his name, begging for I know not what. Then he was trailing kisses between my breasts. His beard tickling my skin. I purred at his touch.

And then things ratcheted up. Seth’s hands undid the zip on my jeans. His fingers slipping inside the soft fabric to cup my sex, and then they were dipping inside me. I arched into his seeking fingers, bringing them deeper. His fingers worked magic on me while he took my mouth roughly in a kiss that I did not want to end.

Then with a wicked gleam in his eye, Seth brought his fingers back up to his lips. They were wet, glistening with my juices. He sucked one and offered the other to me. I licked and sucked at his finger. Somehow it was the most erotic moment I had ever shared with a lover. Greedily I wanted more of those moments, but only with Seth.

The corners of his mouth turned upward slyly. “You like that Princess?”

“Y-yes,” I managed to say in a stuttering breath. “More. Please.”

He dipped his fingers inside again, wetting them before he played with my clit. I lost my breath then, my orgasm beginning to build rapidly. And then cruelly Seth took his fingers away.

“No, no, no. Please, Seth.”

“Tell me what you want, Princess.”

I pouted. “You. I want you. Please Seth.”

He lifted me up against the door and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

“You sure?”

I nodded. “Yes. Yes. Please, Seth. Don’t tease me.”

“Never. Not when we’re together like this.”

And with that he joined us together and it was such a glorious feeling, I felt physically and emotionally changed in that one instant I felt him buried deep inside me. Seth was mine. All mine. Finally!

It was so good to feel him in such a intimate way. We both worked to keep a good pace and rhythm, lost to everything around us as we grabbed at each other. I wrapped my arms around Seth’s neck, indulging in my fantasy of letting his hair down. It was so soft between my fingers as it settled around his shoulders.

We were so caught up in the moment of giving and receiving pleasure. He nipped at my shoulders again with his teeth and I couldn’t help but glow with happiness at the pleasure he took from doing so.

And then I came undone by something so simple, it threw me. Seth moaned my name. My actual name. He didn’t call me princess. It was my name that fell from his lips. Hearing it in his rough, labored voice was the most seductive thing I had ever heard.

There were moans by both of us, lots of salty sweat glistening on our skin, some grunting, even a bit of a giggle on my part as his beard tickled me again. I was fascinated by the cleft chin Seth had, hidden by that sexy beard and I couldn't help touching it.

It was obvious we were both lost to the moment. So much so we were both straining to breathe.

My trembling limbs clung to him. I couldn’t resist swiveling my hips, and then arching against his hard, muscled body to drive him deeper. My orgasm, which was already threatening to end this ride, began to build inside me, growing stronger with each of Seth’s movements. Sensing I was close, Seth increased his pace until suddenly I was shuddering against him.

The power and intensity of the orgasm was overwhelming and the pleasure I felt at the hands of this incredible man only increased that intensity.

No no no no no. I wanted to hold off this orgasm. I wanted to keep Seth connected to me. This couldn't end. Once it was over that was it. I could only allow myself one night with Seth when I wanted much more than that.

“No. Oh no. Oh no,” Seth gritted.

Although I was spent, I perked up at hearing his distress. “What? What’s wrong?”

He winced in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut.

“Leg cramp,” he groaned as his leg buckled and we tumbled to the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

We disentangled from each other. I looked down at Seth as he continued to wince and stretch his left leg.

“Oh my God Seth, are you okay? Tell me what I should do.”

I immediately thought of his career. He could not take another injury just when he was finally having some momentum again.

Then I realized I may need to get help and here was Seth splayed naked on the hotel floor. Surely the WWE medical staff was in the same hotel. That would be quicker than calling an ambulance, right? How on earth could I find them in this hotel? And how could I explain this accident without it becoming the story of the decade?

The pain on his face eased. Seth shook out his leg. “I’m okay. My leg just went numb and gave out.”

He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. It was obvious he couldn't look at me. “It’s just my pride that’s injured.”

“Oh Seth.”

Once I knew he was okay I couldn't help but laugh. We were both laying flat on the floor and I looked over to Seth who was still completely naked and embarrassed as hell.

“Okay. The last thing I need right now is pity.” He still couldn't look at me.

I got angry at that accusation. “Don’t you dare say that after you gave me the most exciting sex I’ve ever had. I’m laughing at both of us in this situation. Not just you. I thought I was going to have to grab the WWE medical staff or call 9-1-1.”

He shuddered at that.

I poked him in the chest to try and raise his mood. “You have to admit it’s pretty funny.”

“Not from where I’m sitting, well laying down.” He finally uncovered his eyes and looked at me. “I ruined it for you. I wanted this first time to be perfect.”

I huffed at that. “I’m not some timid virgin.”

Although I had been acting like a unsure inexperienced teenager when I arrived here. The damage my fiancé did with a handful of words still rang in my head. Apparently it did in Seth’s too. He wanted to undo that hurt and I had to admit it made me care for him all the more. Then suddenly my own insecurities did rear their ugly heads.

“Oh my God, Seth. You didn’t come. Damn it.”

I shook my head. My fiancé was right. I was useless in bed.

Incredible how our roles were reversed in mere moments. Now I was the one who needed reassurance. Seth rolled onto his side closer to me. He reached out and stroked my brow. The touch of his hand was almost unbearable in its tenderness. “Babe, I told you, tonight was about you.”

“But ….”

He didn’t let me finish. He kissed me instead. “There’s nothing cold about you, Princess. You have thoroughly satisfied this Iowa farm boy. Sex wasn’t actually needed for you to do that you know.

“I think the opposite of what that asshole said is actually true. You are a very warm blooded sexy as hell female. Maybe he couldn’t really keep up or maybe he couldn't tempt you fully.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe I am just more of a temptation. You know I am irresistible.”

“So I have heard,” I replied, rolling my eyes.

There were so many truths that Seth hit upon in his statement, it was all too much to unpack. So I focused on the silly thing to make this conversation light.

“You’re not a farm boy, Kingslayer.”

He looked a bit sheepish. “Maybe I did not specifically grow up on a farm per se but I did grow up surrounded by them. And corn fields.”

“Mmm. I still think you are as much of a farm boy as I am a princess.”

I paused a moment.

“And maybe we were both a bit reckless tonight,” I said, looking at his leg. “We just wanted each other so badly.”

“I still do.” He admitted.

I felt like blushing which was insane seeing how Seth and I had been as intimate as possible just a few minutes ago. “Me too.”

Seth stood up and then helped me up too. That magnificent body still was irresistible. But tonight that body was not off limits. Nor was the man. Just for tonight.

“So round two?” I inquired.

“Yes but first, bath time. You and me together.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Good.”

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

“Whatever you do you can’t tell anyone about me dropping you during sex. Especially not Dean. He would never let me live it down. There will be endless jokes about how I injured myself in the ring and now I’m injuring myself in bed with beautiful women.”

“We weren’t in bed.”

“I know.”

I sighed. “There goes my dream of having real standing sex with you without any pesky supports like walls or doors.”

I lowered my voice to a confessional whisper. “You know your thighs are to me what my shoulders are to you. I just want to touch them and worship them with my mouth. Those tight, shiny ring pants you wear are totally my kryptonite. I have all sorts of fantasies about peeling them off you backstage.”

Seth swore low. “You are killing me you know. When you talk like that.”He paused. “Look, just promise me you won’t tell anyone about our little fall tonight.”

I put my hand up as if I was taking a sacred oath. “I promise.”

He hugged me a little tighter in his arms. “Good girl.”

The endearment seemed odd from Seth, as I had no intention of being a good girl around him, especially not tonight.

\--

She was mine. Finally.

All it took was one year apart after we met at the Connor’s Cure event, her broken engagement and an insane night on Raw. But she was in my bed and she was mine.

I am by no means bragging of a conquest here. Seth Rollins doesn’t need to do that and especially not in this situation. I wanted to protect her if anything. The problem was the person I should be protecting her from was me.

And now was the awkward part. After all the pleasure (and there was a lot more of it on both sides – that bath got us dirtier rather than cleaner) it was time for the awkward goodbyes. This is the time I usually hate. Not because I’m clingy but sometimes the women can be. It’s always hard to find a way to let a girl down easy and make it very clear this is a one time thing.

Only I didn’t want a one night thing this time. One night was not enough. I couldn’t let my princess go.

And that thought made me remember my dream once we had finally gotten to bed after the bath. I dream a lot. Mostly because I’m so damn tired from throwing my body around the ring that I’m knocked out the moment my head hits the pillow.

But tonight was different. I was keyed up. The dream wasn’t anything too crazy. I wasn’t standing in my underwear in the hallway of my high school or anything.

I was in the ring. Alone. I was holding up a title belt. In that way that happens with dreams, I knew it was important but I also couldn't tell which belt it was.

Anyway, my princess was there at the ring apron. But she didn’t look happy. Oh she was when I finally took down my opponent for a three count but now that I held that thick leather belt up high she looked sad.

And then I realized why. I had to make a choice. The belt or her. I went out of my mind thrashing about in the ring, railing against the forces making me choose. I could hear the commentators talking about the decision I had to make. I couldn’t give either one up.

And then before I knew it, the choice was out of my hands. Braun Strowman, that huge mountain of a man came out of nowhere, scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her off. And she was gone. Just like that.

The belt didn't feel good in my hand anymore but I still didn’t want to let it go. Then I must have gone back to a dreamless state. It was always best not to think on these things too closely and what the hell they mean.

And now I was wide awake but pretending to sleep because I had to figure out our goodbye moment.

To hell with it. I opened my eyes and turned over in bed only to find it empty. The sheets were mussed, the pillow still warm. I realized with some alarm the room was very quiet. I got up out of bed and stalked over to the bathroom. Empty.

She was gone.

She left me! I looked over to the desk because surely there was a goodbye note. A ‘let’s meet for breakfast’ scrawled on the hotel notepad.

Or maybe she texted me. I fished my phone out of my jeans pocket but there was just a text from Dean raging about lazy concierges and a text from Sasha asking me to breakfast with her, Bayley and Cesaro.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn’t believe it. My princess left me.

It was a feeling I hated. Being left behind. Not being wanted. And it had happened so many times I lost count. My biological dad when my parents got divorced. Then there was coming home to find my fiancée gone and having taken Kevin and the other dogs with her when I fucked up so royally. And then again when my last girlfriend left.

There is just something about coming home to an empty house and finding that person and everything that represented them being gone that hurt more than being on the receiving end of multiple suplexes from Lesnar.

And now this. Surely there was some mistake. She went to change her clothes or something.

There was a knock on the door and relief ran through me.

I threw on a pair of shorts in case it was Sasha or Bayley coming to get me for breakfast.

I was instead surprised to find the one and only Triple H on my door, already in a hand cut, tailored suit. He held up a expensive tablet. It showed a photo of me and my runaway princess kissing in the bar last night.

“So what are we doing about this Seth?”

I looked at him like he was crazy. “Are you serious, Trips? It was just a kiss. The company is policing superstars sharing a kiss with a girl in public. Come on. There would be no one left on the roster.”

The huff Trips let out made me know my argument wasn't going to fly. He came inside my hotel room and shut the door.

“I wish it was as simple as that Seth.” He scrolled down the Hollywood gossip site and hit play on a video. I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I realized what I was watching.

It was a grainy, black and white video from last night. In the elevator. When it was stopped.

“Shit.” The embarrassment I felt soon turned to fury.

I didn't give a damn about me. I shredded my reputation years ago but I was concerned for her. The gossip magazines would have a field day with it and she was already so sensitive to their slights.

“Who released this? I want to curb stomp them into next week.”

Trips nodded. “My thoughts exactly. I would like to pedigree them myself.”

“We have to come up with a response, Seth and soon. Publicity has already gotten a number of interview requests for both of you. They want statements from the happy couple as well as from corporate.” He cleared his throat. “Doesn't help that your uh, partner in all this has already left Miami. Checked out an hour ago. It would have been nice to do a joint statement.”

I looked at the clock. It was barely 8 am. She really did run out on me! I suddenly felt very cold.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. A horrible thought knocking about in my head. “Do you think she was involved in releasing that?” I asked, pointing to the video still going on the tablet. It wasn't a crazy question. Sadly, I knew that from experience.

Trips shook his head. “Absolutely not. Once we found out about the video being released, the corporation looked into both it and the release of the picture. The photo was sent in by a guest here. They got $25,000 for the photo and a story about the two of you being cozy at the bar and sharing several kisses.”

“Damn!”

“The elevator video was trickier but we found it to be a member of the elevator maintenance crew who sold it for $100,000. We asked for the entire elevator maintenance crew to be fired as a precaution in case they were sharing that windfall.”

I just blinked at that. I knew first hand how serious WWE was at protecting their interests. They had a army of lawyers poised and at the ready.

“No one messes with the corporation,” Trips continued. “Besides the hotel chain realized that our rooms contract with them was more important than a employee who is violating the rights of guests.”

Trips continued. “We would have caught the elevator video this morning only those bastards acted fast.”

“How would you have found out?”

“We review all the security elevator videos the night after a stay by our superstars. It’s standard procedure. We call it the Enzo Protocol.

Realization dawned. “Oh yeah. I remember that incident between Enzo and the two strippers and the Waffle House waitress that happened in the elevator. Crazy, man. Just crazy.”

I scrunched my eyes shut a moment in frustration as I continued to think about the scrutiny this video and picture would cause. Damn it, why couldn’t I have kept things under control with her until we were alone? I’d failed at protecting her.

Hell, come to think of it we were so crazy we didn't even think of protection before we had sex. What if there was a baby as a result of last night? Honestly it wouldn’t be so bad. I secretly loved kids. But would she think that? Did she like kids? Did she want to have them? All things we didn’t bother talking about when we were too busy thinking only about the physical.

Trips pulled me back to our present situation. “So I take it this thing between you two is not serious, Seth.”

“I don’t know, honestly.”

“Okay. So my initial question stands. What should we do?”

I sounded like a broken record.   
  
“I don’t know, honestly.”

He let out a frustrated breath. I knew that sound to mean Trips was on the verge of being unhappy with my responses in a very vocal way.

“Look son, do you want to announce that this relationship is a thing? Because it’s running away from you and the young lady pretty quick here.” He pointed to the tablet.

“If I say I don’t know again will you pedigree me right here in my hotel room?”

Trips laughed. “Okay. That tells me everything. And since your lady has left us in the lurch for a official response to this scandal here, we will have to figure out what to do ourselves.”

“And what is that?”

“Seth, what have I told you repeatedly in wrestling and in life?”

“That there’s always a plan B?”

“Yes, son. There’s always a plan B.”

\---


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three Weeks Later

“Are you sure you don’t want to do the movie? It’s a juicy role and could lead to some nice accolades during award season.”

My publicist Michelle swirled the striped straw in her unsweetened, locally sourced organic iced tea.

Michelle was a gem and a contradiction. She was always stylish but never in a Hollywood way. An older woman, she wore her chic hair in a long bob and took pride in the wide swaths of gray there when everyone was dying their hair blond to desperately keep looking like they were 27. She was a hard smoker but was refraining right now, even though we were in the open air, because I hated the smell.

She would scoff at my calling her motherly but she had been an incredible mentor to me. And, she had gotten me this far in my career in Hollywood. When I came here with $700 bucks in my pocket and no contacts, she had taken a chance on me, seeing something in me a lot of casting directors didn’t at the time. But her long term hunch paid off and she earned her money back in spades, 15% at a time.

“I am happy saying no to offers right now,” I replied, sipping from my Coke. The waitress seemed amazed it wasn’t Diet. “I want a sabbatical. Some time to sort myself out. A few months at most.”  
  
We were eating lunch at a swanky New York City hotspot. And by eating lunch, I mean being seen eating lunch at a exclusive spot outdoors in Soho while I pushed a colorfully, exotic salad around my plate.

Wouldn’t Seth laugh at me about this while he ate some healthy meal he carted around the country with him while wrestling. He would probably call my fancy salad, food fit for a rabbit princess. Or I bet he was eating ice cream right now. Asshole. Secretly I was following him on his Instagram, and he wasn’t joking about ice cream being a guilty pleasure for him.

There had been no communication between us after Miami. I slipped out of his hotel room and his life that morning. While I guess I could have asked Sasha for his number, (she texted me occasionally to ask enthusiastically when I was going to visit them all again) I didn’t follow through for his digits. And I guess it could be said he didn’t ask for mine either.

I told myself it was for the best, even if the secret part of me who loved romantic comedies hoped he turned up under my window hauling a boombox and declaring his feelings for me. But I had to remember how dangerous that could be. Could I trust him with my heart as I so easily did my body?

“But this movie stars Michael Fassbender. You always said you wanted to work with him.”

“I know. I just need a break.”

Michelle sighed. It was a passive aggressive sigh. “This is about your fiancé, right? You’re ex-fiancé. You got to get your head out your ass about that and keep moving forward honey. You are embarrassed to be seen out. We are out right now. Eating at this ridiculous restaurant so we can be seen and have paparazzi shots on all the blogs. I mean we could be at my house on the Island, eating juicy steaks.”

I laughed at that. Michelle was an amazing cook. It was something I wanted to learn to do. Maybe I would do it now. I had the time.

I pushed my plate with its exotic micro grain salad away from me. “I told you I don’t need paparazzi declarations of my happiness in photo form. Also, a steak sounds amazing. As does a rest right now.”

Michelle put her hands up in capitulation. “Okay, okay. Well I will hold down the fort until you come back.”

Suddenly I was relieved. I pushed my Coke away.

“I will let the producer know that it’s a no from you.” She tapped at her iPad. “I think that’s it.” She tapped and swiped some more at her tablet. “Last thing I need to do for you is just respond to WWE. They have been insanely persistent.”

I was motioning to the waitress for the check when Michelle spoke and I could have gotten whiplash when I heard the word, “WWE”.

“Wait. What?”

“The wrestling people. They have not stopped calling.”

My heart was hammering at that. My mouth went dry. “Uh, what did they want?” Did that sound casual? Oh God. I was losing it. Be calm. Surely Seth wouldn't use such a formal way to contact me.

“First, they wanted a coordinated response about the elevator incident and l told them the same thing I told TMZ. No comment. Then they called with a job offer. Can you imagine? You with two Oscars, working for WWE! So I told them ‘no’.

“Oh. Well, maybe we should hear them out.” I sipped my Coke again. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to sound flippant, when I was really shaky and nervous inside. “Just to see what the offer is.”

Michelle gasped. She seemed apoplectic. She was literally clutching the pearl necklace that was draped around her neck in a triple strand. “You turn down a role that could win you a third Oscar but you are interested in a offer from a wrestling company?”

I shrugged again. “Could be fun during my sabbatical.”

Michelle shook her head. “A fun way to destroy your career. You can’t take this offer seriously, hon. You would be laughed out of Hollywood.”

“But it’s something different.”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Damn it. This is about the elevator guy, isn’t it? He’s a wrestler. What was his name? Shane? Sean?

I rolled my eyes. She knew his name. “Seth. His name is Seth.”

“Yeah, and his dick must be magic if you are thinking about ruining everything you’ve worked for over this job.”

“You don’t even know what the job is? You turned it down without even telling me what it was. Surely they don’t want me to wrestle. Aren’t you curious about what it could be?”

“I don’t bother you with jobs that are a waste of your time,” she answered in a haughty tone.

“But the job might not be a waste of my time. It could be a good distraction.” I paused. “And yes, his dick was magic.”I was joking with Michelle but not really.

Finally Michelle looked impressed and she laughed. “Well that’s something. At least you are getting some dick. I told you that would do wonders after that debacle with that louse you were engaged to. Get back up on the horse and ride it all night and all that.”

“Like you know about all that. I think your wife would take umbrage with you riding other horses, Michelle.”

“Never you mind me and my fabulous love life, my dear. It's your love life I’m concerned about. And I admit I’m confused. You told me nothing was going on there, with Sean after the elevator incident.”

I bit my lower lip. “Maybe I was wrong there. About … Seth.” More like maybe I couldn’t help touching my hand on the hot stove even though I knew it would burn me.

“Unfinished business?”

Sure. If unfinished business meant constantly thinking about him for three weeks and constantly wondering if I should have left him without a word.

So why was I considering whatever WWE was offering? Because I was hoping it was Seth behind all this. And what would that serve if he was behind it? We couldn’t enjoy anything long term? He wasn’t suited for it with all the cheating in his past. And short term? I was so confused. But I missed Seth. I just wanted the chance to be near him and get to know him better.

I was so lost in my own world I had forgotten Michelle and her question. “Yes. I guess there is something unfinished there,” I finally responded.

“All right, hon.” She covered my hand with hers. “I will set up a meeting.” She looked me in the eye. “I hope he’s worth it.”

I didn't answer because I didn’t want to think about the answer.

Later that night, Michelle called me to say I had a meeting at WWE HQ in Connecticut to discuss this job proposition and a car would pick me up the next morning. Michelle, in showing her displeasure at the situation could only say that I had a meeting with a guy who had way too many “H”s in his myriad of names. That made me chuckle.

But there was nothing to chuckle about as I made my way into WWE headquarters. It was serious business, with everyone in their corporate attire. I don't know why I felt there would be people running around power bombing coworkers at the water cooler but I was disappointed that folks there were just as normal and boring as people in any office building in America. At least I didn’t feel out of place in my black slacks and simple silk blouse.

There were some gorgeous replica championship belts on display in the impressive glass encased lobby though and some larger than life photos of the various superstars lining the walls of the hallways. I tried to hide a smile as I passed the life sized picture of Seth on the wall in his shiny black ring gear, hair wet and devious smirk on his handsome face. His hands were clasped together like he was up to no good. The sexy devil. Damn him.

Triple H greeted me warmly in his gigantic corporate office with its lovely view of a manmade lake behind him. Pictures of his kids and of course Stephanie lined his large oak desk.

Despite the hand cut Italian suit, and the charismatic charm of his demeanor, Triple H looked as if he could cast off that corporate veneer and unleash some violence when necessary. Which had been proven at many a PPV and even the most recent Mania against Seth. I know because I watched it. I had been watching a lot of Seth’s old matches recently. It was a poor stand-in for being near the real thing.

“Thank you for meeting me.” His voice was authoritative with just a hint of gravel but it was also charming and welcoming. “And for coming out here to Connecticut. I thought you might hear the pitch better if you see how we operate.”

I put my business mode smile on. “You have a very impressive operation here.”

“Thank you. We are very happy when we achieve our goal of putting smiles on people's faces.”

I couldn’t help a little smirk. “Yes, and profits in shareholders bank accounts.”

“Exactly. That’s why you’re here.

“You think I can make a profit for WWE? I’m not a wrestler.”

“True. But you do have something we can let's say, use to our advantage.”

I had to admit I was intrigued here.

“Your hosting Raw was very well received not just here in the States but also around the world. Your movies do extremely well internationally and you have a very loyal fanbase in those countries that the corporation is looking to expand in via our television presence. We thought it might be a good idea to have you be a part of Raw more often. You could be an “in” for new viewers in those countries. They know you and your brand. They would be interested in the show and what you are doing on it. That could expose the WWE brand to more people worldwide. More smiles on people's faces.”

I took a moment to let all that soak in. Then I channeled Michelle’s skepticism again.

“It could also diminish my brand. My fans could become confused. I’m a actress one day, and on a wrestling show the next. Why should I do this?”  
Michelle would be happy I was somehow channeling her so much.

Triple H got up and walked around his desk to lean against the front of it. He looked at me intently.

“I like to read people. Figure out how they tick and what works for them. It is a strategy that worked for me in the ring and in business.

“It’s no secret you have had a tough time in the press lately. I think you could use a break from Hollywood. I also heard you ‘clicked’ with many of our Superstars.”

I shook my head, disappointed in this line of conversation. Would he say this if I was a man? I couldn’t disguise the attitude in my voice. “You mean Seth.”

“I meant Sasha and Bayley but sure, Seth too.”

Okay. So I walked into that one. “I’m not saying I would do it but what would this job entail.”

Triple H tried to keep his victorious smile at a minimum.

“Something I think you will enjoy. You’re going to work with Seth. Creative has written a storyline where you are dating. I thought that would be easy for you two to pull off. It would sell better with the audience if you live that in and out of the ring. Travel together. Like a real couple. It would be for a couple months, three at most. All the way through Summer Slam.”

“So I’m what, Seth’s pretend girlfriend and his valet.” I remembered Seth’s harsh words to me that he didn't need a valet. “I don't think Seth will go for that.”

“Well why don’t we ask him.”

My heart skipped several beats.

My mouth went dry. “What? Seth. He’s here?”

“Yes. I thought it would be good to talk to you first before we all sat down together to discuss this. That is if you are interested. I don’t want to waste your time.”

Sly, sly man. They called him The Cerebral Assassin for a reason. I didn’t want to play all my cards right away so I tried to sound neutral.

“Sure. Why not, since I’m here and everything.”

Triple H led me through to the adjoining conference room. It was all shiny and modern and reminded me of a Bond villain’s lair. A wall of glass floor to ceiling windows took up one side with a view of the corporate park and the man made lake. Complete with geese.

And then there was Seth. He was standing, looking out the window. His hands shoved in the pants pockets of the immaculate black suit he wore. His hair pulled back in a low man bun. His dark hair seemed just a touch fuzzy at top and just a touch unruly still. Corporate Seth was not as comfortable as Tap Out sweatpants and baseball cap Seth.

He still looked amazing though. Sexy. Powerful. Immediately, I wanted him. My body responding to his presence in the most primal and basic ways, reminding me it had been three weeks since I was in his bed.

I smiled at him but Seth didn’t return that gesture. I swallowed hard. Something was wrong. He looked shocked to see me and just a touch unsure. So unlike himself compared to the cocky, over confident guy I met almost a month ago.

“I don’t think we need introductions. We all know each other,” Triple H announced. He sat at the head of the large conference table. The king on his throne. I sat across from Seth. He seemed a mile away sitting across the wide wooden expanse.

“So, Seth. I asked you to come by HQ today because Creative has a new storyline I think you would be very interested in. It involves this lady here.” Trips motioned to me.

“Now I know you will help me try and convince her to come on board with us and be a part of that storyline and our WWE family.”

“Okay,” Seth responded. He tapped his fingers on the table. “Creative don't let go of their secrets easily or in advance so it must be big.”

Triple H grinned. “It is big, son.”

I was finally through with waiting. “Okay what are all the details?”

“A championship run for Seth. Multiple titles. And we are going to make our lovely guest here the new General Manager of Raw.”

I couldn’t help laughing out loud at that. If I had been drinking something it would have definitely been a spit take.

I touched my hand to my chest in disbelief. “Me. General Manager of Raw. I have no experience in wrestling. It’s crazy.”

Triple H nodded. “Yes. It’s so crazy it’s brilliant. No one will see that coming.”

I just blinked at the unbelievable news. Was this somehow a prank show? I hated practical jokes. “How? I mean in what world could I become General Manager?”

“Creative will figure out the details. The thing is this. If we have you and Seth date on the show, have that played outside the ring as well, the WWE universe will accept you and you will be over as we say.

“Plus, with you as GM, it will provide some interesting story plots. Part of Seth’s arc recently has been his redeeming himself from his time with me in The Authority where his title opportunities were handed to him. So what happens when it turns out his girlfriend is in charge and can hand him those opportunities again? Does he keep going on his own path as a face doing things the proper way or give in to those old heelish tendencies to take the easier path?”

I had to admit that did sound interesting. Seth, for his part was silent. Absorbing what was said. He was turning all the angles over in his head before he spoke. When he finally did he got to the point.

“Which titles?”

“Tag team with Dean leading into a battle between you two for the Intercontinental. If you win that you will be a Grand Champion. That’s exalted company as you know.”

I didn’t know what a Grand Champion was but Seth seemed to be satisfied. I realized how hard it was for him to be at the top of the company and have it all taken away due to your own body rebelling through injury. To find yourself having to fight your way back up the ladder. New contenders coming in everyday who were also fighting for your spot. It sounded a lot like Hollywood.

“And we have to date?” Seth asked, pointing to me.

Triple H nodded. “Oh yes. It’s integral to the storyline. Like I said, this story needs to stick inside and outside the ring. I think you two can do that. Unless there is a problem I am not aware of. Then we can call the whole thing off.”

Seth was silent again. I didn't know what to say. What was wrong? Seth was cold, distant. He refused to look at me unless he absolutely had to out of politeness.

I tried to fill the gap of silence. “Well it does sound like a lot of work but I must admit I’m interested.”

Triple H was pleased. “Great. I must ask a really personal question then. You’re not seeing anyone currently? Someone who could blow this storyline up.”

Seth finally looked over at me. Even though he said nothing, I could tell he was interested in my answer.

“No. Maybe you should ask him,” I remarked pointing over to Seth across the conference table.

“I already know his situation. He’s clear. One more question for you my dear and I am afraid its even more personal than my first one. We can’t have you around the ring if you’re pregnant. So you would need to bow out now if that’s the case.”

Seth tilted his head. His eyes now showed expression. Curiosity.

I looked at Seth as I spoke. “No. I am not pregnant.”

Satisfied, Triple H motioned over to a leather folio. He passed it to me. “Inside is the contract. I don’t expect you to sign it right now but you can read it. I will have electronic copies sent to your agent and your legal team.”

I opened the folio. “I have some requirements.”

Seth scoffed but Triple H nodded. “Name them.”

“I get to approve all parts of any storyline I am a part of. I also control what I wear and how I look. My name and likeness will always belong to me.”

Triple H thought about it and then put his hand out for me to shake. “Deal.” He paused a moment. “I like you. You’re tough.”

I must admit I was proud to hear him say that.

“Aren’t you going to ask Seth here if he’s going to do this?”

Triple H looked at me as if this was a crazy question. “Seth is a company man. He will do the storyline. It’s you that has to make the decision if you will be involved and if the storyline goes forward.”

Ok. So no pressure. If I say no, I could stall Seth’s career.

Suddenly Seth spoke up. “Maybe we can have a moment alone, Hunter. To discuss all this.”

With a nod, Triple H left the conference room.

I could have sighed. Finally. Time alone with Seth. I had so many questions for him. Mundane stuff. How was he? Was he excited about the storyline? How should we play it? Whether this love story was going to really go on offscreen as well? Could it? Because if I was honest with myself, I wanted it to. Even if he broke my heart. Which, let’s face it was likely.

There was so much to talk about and this new life on the road would provide the perfect opportunity for all that. I was risking everything for this opportunity, but nothing in life is ever gained without risk.

I opened my mouth to start to put some of my jumbled thoughts into words when Seth cut me off with a wave of his hand.

“Look Princess, don’t say yes to this job if you’re not going to take it seriously. If you're gonna leave in the middle of the storyline’s run because you can’t handle it or how grueling life is on the road. You need to tell Hunter ‘no’ right now.

“You have to make a lot of sacrifices in WWE. Something I’m sure you are not used to in Hollywood where your every want is spoon fed to you. There are no personal assistants on the road. You carry your own luggage. You take care of yourself and the people you are working with.”

The balloon of thoughts and hopes where Seth was concerned popped. How could he say this of me? I worked as hard as anyone on the set of my movies. I had a assistant but I could damn well live my life without him doing everything for me.

I crossed my arms over my chest in my seat, ready for a fight. Bring it on Kingslayer. “You don’t think I will work hard?”

He laughed. That horrible hyena laugh of his. “Princess, I know you are going to run when the going gets tough. That’s what you do isn't it. I bet you think all this is a joke.”

He waved his arm around the room.

“Wrestling is as serious an art as your precious acting. I’ve dedicated my entire life to it. Twelve years I’ve thrown my body around in the ring to get to where I am today. I won’t have that ruined because you run out on all of us and this storyline. I won’t have you disappoint Hunter that way either. He doesn’t know what you’re like. I do.”

Each word, each accusation from his gorgeous pursed lips was a poison arrow to my body. My heart stammered in my chest. I had to drag myself to pull in air to breathe as I started to hyperventilate. This was a different Seth than the one I left in Miami.

I got up from my seat and went to his side of the table where he was still seated. The wall of glass behind him.

“Why are you being like this Seth? What exactly have I done to you? Spell it out.”

“I just see you for what you are. It took awhile. Too bad I didn’t see it sooner.”

Soon the penny dropped and I was furious once I made the connection. “You’re mad because you think I rejected you in Miami. Why? Because in your playboy mind you didn’t get to kick a clinging Hollywood starlet from your bed? And now your preciously fragile male ego can’t take it.”

I shook my head. Of course this was the outcome. Why should I believe I would ever have anything different where men and I were concerned. Seth was just living up to his reputation as a player now.

“I bet you still told it that way to your friends when you bragged about bedding me. I bet you told them I begged you to stay before you firmly put me out of your hotel room, like some discarded room service tray.”

I was so pissed off I could feel the energy of my anger shimmer through me. Growing in waves. I walked over to the window. Away from Seth so I couldn’t do him in with violence. How dare he be mad at me.

“Always the playboy aren’t you Seth. I should have listened to Finn. He warned me about you.”

That got a rise from Seth. Literally. He got up from his seat and stood in front of me at the window. He narrowed his eyes at me. His mouth a grim line. “Don’t you dare mention his name and compare him to me.”

I poked him in that solidly muscular chest of his. “Well too bad. Besides, you need to learn the lesson that everything isn't about you, Seth. Even though you desperately want to ‘believe that’. Well, I don’t need you. You're not some irresistible adonis.”

That is a damned lie, my body screamed as it responded to his sexual power on display just a touch in front of me, even as the words fell from my mouth.

I poked him in the chest again. Harder this time. “I don’t need you as a friend and I don’t need you in my bed.” Another god damn lie. “That’s something you should remember while we act out this farce for the cameras and the WWE universe.”

Seth was silent a moment. The smug, cocky grin on his face growing rapidly. “I don’t need a fuck buddy, Princess. I’ve got plenty of those in my phone’s contacts. All we have to do is try to be civil, try not to embarrass each other and stick to the storyline even outside the ring. That's it.”

He paused before looking me up and down and shaking his head as if he was disgusted by what he saw.

“And you don't have to worry about me making advances at you. You made it quite clear you had no desire to continue what started in Miami.”

He almost snorted in disgust. “You’re a Hollywood Princess.” He choked out the last word as if he didn’t even want it to pass his lips. “It’s quite a come down to find yourself waking up in bed next to what you considered a mere Iowa farm boy.”

I shook my head at that. “Seth stop.”

Something about these words seemed worse than his earlier taunts. They were twisting the knife he had already buried in my heart earlier. I was doing well in hiding my emotions but now the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes were very close to achieving their goal. And I would rather cut off my arm than have him see me wipe them away.

“No!” He answered defiantly, his voice grave. “You’re gonna hear what I have to say, Princess.”

“Okay Seth. So you want to do this now, do you? In this cold sterile conference room with a view of a fake corporate lake and people eating lunch on little picnic tables below us.”

Seth didn’t seem to care. “We don’t have to do anything. We are not going to do anything. We’re going to stick to the script and do what we are told. If Creative says I have to kiss you in public then I am going to pucker up with a smile and bear it the best I can because there is a title at stake, man. That is the only thing that matters here. The only thing that matters to me.”  
  
There was nothing I could say to that. How could I counter his accusations when my only defense was something I could never tell him. Would never tell him after realizing how he felt about me just now.

That what we shared in Miami was more than just sex. That I knew I was losing my heart to him that very morning, after only one night, and I was terrified of being hurt.

But I was also being hurt now. Being near Seth, knowing that he hated me was killing me. All that bravado and ego he displayed inside the ring and out just masked a deep insecurity in him. I realized that now as he lashed out at me verbally. It made sense that he was always striving to prove himself, to be The Man. The Champ. To draw in all that energy from the WWE universe where they loved him or loved to hate him.

I wanted to reach out to him. To touch him. Wrap my arms around that muscular chest of his and hug him tight. I hurt him by leaving him without a word that morning in Miami, and I hated myself for that. But at that moment, after our wonderful night together, protecting my heart was key after my cheating fiancé.

Seth had been a cheating fiancé. I didn’t want to have him tell me it would be different with me this time. Only to find him awkwardly sexting some new girl from NXT or some beautiful WWE groupie who was hoping for a come up.

How could I just minutes ago have thought we could make this work and have a relationship? A real relationship. I must have been crazy.

And now we were going to pretend to be a couple for the cameras. Travel together, all the while pretending to be madly in love for three months . It would kill me.

But I realized in that moment that I had to do it. I understood how much Seth wanted that title shot. Just like how I desperately wanted a Oscar when I came to Hollywood. Winning two didn’t diminish that desire in me. It actually made me hungrier for it.

I understood how much Seth needed that title for his career and I would sacrifice some of my lauded Hollywood actress reputation to get that for him even though he hated me. I wanted him to have that success he worked so hard for and that was cruelly taken away after so many injuries.

That was love wasn’t it? That word I tried to banish but could not with Seth. Pretending to hate him and trying not to fall for him further would be the hardest acting role I ever had.

I couldn't look at him when I spoke so I turned and looked out at the geese roaming the corporate park below us. “Right. Message received, Rollins. You want a pretend girlfriend then you got it, Seth. I will batt my eyelashes at you and hang off your arm and look up at you as if you set the moon and the stars for me. People will be envious of how much it looks like I love you.” Because I do love you. And you’re breaking my heart right now.

“They will think we are the luckiest couple in the world. And you will win that title Seth. Then maybe once you do, you can turn heel and ‘cheat’ on me with someone in the women’s division and that will end our storyline. And then you will be free of me.”

I could feel the heat of Seth’s gaze upon me but when I turned my attention to him, his normally expressive eyes seemed inscrutable. It was almost like he was looking through me.

“I know you hate me Seth. You have your reasons. I won't argue that. I wounded your ego and hurt your pride in Miami but let’s just try and get through this okay.”

I turned to walk out the room but Seth stopped me. His hand snaked out to grab my hand. Not hard. His fingers just encircled my wrist. His thumb gently stroked my pulse. Inwardly I sighed. A natural reaction. Each touch was sheer heaven.

Seth’s voice was low, serious. “Why are you doing this? Joining Raw? You don't have to do it. What’s in it for you?”

His face searched mine for an answer, there was something oddly hopeful in his dark eyes.

I couldn’t give him the truth. My truth. That would be my secret, always. So I lied. “For the publicity of course.”

His hand fell away. He didn’t have to say a word for me to feel his disgust.

\--


	7. Welcome to the WWE

Chapter 7: Welcome to The WWE

It was the first day of a new school, all over again. That nauseating fear that runs riot inside you as you realize you have to learn a new system, a new way of life with new rules and new people. My first day in the WWE.

Well, I did have some people I knew already. People who were in my corner and looking forward to my arrival. Sadly, none of them were Seth. 

Sasha and Bayley were firmly in my corner though and I was looking forward to hanging with them. While the contract I signed stated I could not speak to anyone about my new role as GM until it was announced, Sasha and Bayley heard through the company grapevine that I was coming and that my mystery role in WWE would be more substantial than hanging on “my boyfriend” Seth Rollins’ arm. 

They both texted to say ‘hello’ and how glad they were I was coming on board. I even got some nice welcome texts from some other superstars I did not interact with when I was last at Raw, including Alexa Bliss, Cena and Roman Reigns. I didn’t receive a text or any communication from Seth. 

I don’t know why I expected something from him after our tense and angst filled argument at WWE Headquarters. He made his position quite clear. He hated me. 

And yet, knowing that, I was still in love with him. The bastard. I hated him for making me feel the way I did. And even though I was doing all this for him, I was going to have to try and put my heart aside when I was with him. My plan was to try and hang with Sasha and Bayley as much as possible without giving the game away that Seth and I were not really dating. 

It was put forward that I should start out on the road with everyone on the traditional Friday and attend all the house shows to get a feel for life on the road and the shows themselves. The company felt it would be good for me to see how things were set up before I officially appeared on Raw this Monday. I was delighted with the idea. If I could feel at home in those four days, I knew it would help my performance.

I still had no ideas about my character. ‘WWE Me’ as I called it in my head. I had no idea what to bring to the role. Was I a “face” or a “heel”? Was I exuberant about my new role as GM or was I snooty? It would have been great to know so I could prepare. I never wanted to turn up to a job without preparing in advance and it bothered me greatly that I had no clue what to bring to this performance.

What would have also helped tremendously would be to go over this ‘on and off screen’ relationship with Seth and the mechanics of how it would work. But he felt nothing else needed to be said. How could I convince him otherwise?

And now that time to prepare was gone. I was in the back of a Escalade where I had been picked up from the airport and I was now on my way to the venue. In minutes, the first day at a new school was starting and in my head at least, I was in my underwear near the lockers where everyone was going to laugh at me. 

I opened up a bottle of Coke from a selection of complimentary soft drinks in the car. I needed courage in the form of caffeine. My hands were kinda shakey and I hated that visible reminder of my nervousness. Remarkably, for someone who is comfortable in front of cameras or on the stage, the first day of a new job always had me in a wreck of tumultuous emotion.

When we got to the venue I saw a small group of press and paparazzi waiting by the gate where performers and staff went in. They were held back by security as the large SUV pulled in to the parking area. I gulped and drew in an unsteady breath. I wasn’t expecting this. 

As the car came to a stop, I pasted a smile, although a nervous one, onto my face. My stomach was still in knots but I was going to fake it until I made it.

I turned to open the car door when it magically opened on its own. I looked up to see Seth standing there, looking down at me with the biggest face splitting grin I had ever seen. It was sexy and smug and cocky and everything that made him interesting and alluring. He looked amazing in his backwards baseball cap, ubiquitous black t shirt and skinny jeans.

Seth reached his hand out to me. “Hey, babe. I missed you,” he said, in a overloud voice.

Immediately some of my nervousness subsided. Here was a friendly face. If I was honest, the only face I really wanted to see. Seth’s face. 

Seth with those deep chocolate eyes, the handsome sculpted face and those devilishly kissable lips of his. And he was being nice to me. 

“Welcome to the WWE,” he announced and waved his hand around to show off the large WWE trucks and activity going on outside the venue. 

Of course he pointed to a truck with his face plastered larger than life on it. I wanted to chide him on that but couldn’t. The butterflies running rampant inside me were multiplying rapidly.

“Hey,” I said as I grinned stupidly up at him, my voice uncertain and nervous. 

Inwardly, I chided myself for sounding like a dreamy, love struck idiot. Which I guess I was actually.

I got out of the car. Seth brought me in for a warm embrace and whispered in my ear. 

“Let’s play it up big for the paparazzi okay. Let’s make them believe we are really in love, man. It’s our first real test.” 

With that he squeezed me tight and kissed my cheek.

I was deflated, but I was determined to not show it. This is what you signed up for I reminded myself. 

“Okay,” I answered and went into actress mode, smiling brightly with my eyes and not just my mouth to convey my utter happiness at seeing my new lover.

I reached up on tiptoe to slip my hand around the back of his neck and kiss him solidly on the mouth. He accommodated me by bending down a bit. I continued my sensuous assault with a stream of slow kisses along his cheek and the corner of his mouth before setting my attention on that sexy bottom lip that always drove me crazy when he spoke. 

I didn’t let up with the kisses. I wanted everyone to believe that I really missed him and to think that the next thing we were going to do was find a quiet place in the arena and get ‘re-acquainted.

The moment my lips touched his though, I knew I was in trouble. There was the same explosion of fireworks that always happened when we came together. That same heat that arrowed its way to the center of my body and radiated out, creating this drugging sensation and delicious tingle throughout every nerve ending inside me. A sensation that only his lips on mine could provide. 

There was also that incessant throbbing between my legs that only this man could satisfy as well. Only I was never going to get that relief. Not from him. Not anymore.

I didn’t want to focus on that so I instead focused on the kiss. Usually with our kisses it was a battle for control and yet Seth was being gentle, loving. The kiss was slow and languid when I wanted it to be hot and fiery. Surely he was only being this way for the cameras?

When I finally broke the kiss we were both panting. Seth blinked. He touched his lips with the rough pads of his fingers. Not in disgust, but amazement. Ha girl, you still got it!

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Is that good enough for you, Kingslayer?”

Grudgingly, he gave me some respect. “Touché, babe.”

I slapped him on the back. “Well try to keep up, Architect.”

By this time the driver had popped the trunk open and gotten out my suitcase. I went to get it so I could wheel it into the arena.

Seth, still dazed from the kiss, his lips coated with my shade of lipstick, looked puzzled. 

“That’s all you brought? One carry-on suitcase.” He looked incredulous. 

“Yup.” I stared daggers at him. “You made it quite clear I had to haul my own luggage. ‘Everyone pulls their own weight here’ you said, or something like that. That’s what I’m doing. Or did you think it impossible for this princess to not take an entire kingdom’s worth of outfits for what is essentially a four day road trip?”

Seth was silent. He just shook his head and tried to grab my suitcase from me. 

I swatted his hand away. “Nope. I’ll take that. I can wheel my own suitcase. I don’t need a man.” 

Seth begrudgingly stepped away. Then he cockily nodded his head from side to side a moment in that annoying way he used to do in matches when he was a weasely little heel. “You do need us men for some things.”

I shook my head and replied in a low voice, “Not while we have personal massagers.”

In response I got that horrible hyena laugh. Seth was laughing so hard his backwards baseball cap fell off. “You don’t need a personal massager when I’m around,” he whispered.

“I disagree Seth. As you made blatantly clear back in Connecticut, I am not in your exhaustive list of ‘fuck buddies’.”

His face fell. The cocky smirk wiped away. “True. I did say that.” 

Then without another word he picked up my suitcase and we walked past the paparazzi by the gate. As we passed, Seth made sure to slip one arm around my waist.

“For the cameras bae bae,” he whispered with a quick press of his lips against mine.

I rolled my eyes at him in a way that only he could see.

We got into the backstage area and I signed in. After that everything was a whirlwind. Tons of people came out to meet me. Superstars I met before and some I was meeting for the first time.

My hand was sore after shaking so many people’s hands. It was something Seth said I had to do as a sign of respect to some of the more seasoned superstars. I may be a superstar in Hollywood but on Raw I was also still a rookie.

Bayley and Sasha almost tackled me when they saw me. Bayley’s hugs really are all encompassing and also kind of therapeutic. I really did feel her friendship and caring in that tight embrace.

“We’re thrilled you are going to travel with us all. We can totally hang out,” Bayley said in an animated voice, grinning the whole time. 

She looked like a overeager puppy. Her adorable side ponytail wagging about her animated face. “They said you aren’t wrestling but if you want me to teach you some moves I would be happy too.” 

Bayley was so serious in her offer. I was touched. Before I could respectfully respond though, Seth stepped in between her and Sasha.

“Oh, no no no, let me stop you there girly girl,” Seth said. He shook a finger at Bayley and Sasha. “She’s not getting in the ring. I can’t have her hurt. I need her for, you know, stuff.” 

And then the jerk winked at me.

“Boy, stop playing,” Sasha said, as she playfully hit him on the arm. 

Before he could speak again, I draped myself on Seth’s arm. Encircling a beefy bicep with my hand and leaning my head against his shoulder in a sickeningly adoring pose. 

Only he and I knew I was being sarcastic as I waxed on about my new love. “He’s so caring. So afraid I will get hurt somehow. It’s touching really.”

I leaned up and placed a light peck on his cheek. “He’s sweet when he’s not trying to be a little shit.”

Sasha laughed at that. Seth groaned but he did not disentangle himself from me. Instead he placed the palm of his hand on the small of my back and slowly stroked me. It felt so good and yet it was so odd a gesture. Especially as no one could see what he was doing.

I couldn’t concentrate as Seth’s fingers continued with their light stroking circles. I was heating up again, craving his touch. That would never do when there was no way to get a release. So I focused on the conversation with Bayley and Sasha. 

“Well, uh, stuff Seth needs done to him aside, I would love to learn some of the fundamentals of being in a ring.”

Bayley clasped her hands together in pleasure. “Great! Maybe we can all go down to the Performance Center on a free day and mix it up.” She was happy, but her attention was soon elsewhere as she looked over towards some technicians speaking with Cesaro.

I nodded and Bayley then said she needed to do something in regards to her entrance and went off to join that conversation between the engineers and the Swiss Superman. That made me smile. 

Seth, presumably, not able to be in my presence one moment longer, excused himself to go over some of tonight’s house show spots.

That left Sasha and I alone. She hugged me again. “You two finally hooked up. I’m so happy for you and Seth both.” She took my suitcase. “Walk with me. I’ll take you to the women’s locker room so you can get situated. I’m dying to see your face when we get there.”

“Why?”

“Just wait. There is a huge surprise there. I just bet it’s from Seth. We have all been speculating.”

We walked down a maze like series of corridors backstage. How was I going to learn my way around these ever changing backstage mazes in the arenas? 

“You know, Seth has settled down a lot during the last two years but he’s still maturing. Just remember that when he’s being a jerk like just now. He’s still a good person and he’s crazy about you. We all saw that elevator footage.”

I could feel my cheeks heat at that remark.

“That actually makes me feel better Sasha. I’m wondering if I’m doing the right thing, you know. Coming here. This is really his domain.” I waved to our surroundings. “I don’t want to crowd him.”

Sasha shook her head. “No. Seth will be thrilled. He won’t be lonely on the road. I am sure he is excited to have you around. And if he gets on your nerves you can hang with Bayley and me.”

Even though Sasha didn’t know her words weren’t true, I somehow felt better. I really needed someone to confess to about all this. Someone to open up to about my feelings for Seth. About how he hated me while we pretended to be in love. But I remembered the contract I signed.

“And, I think you’ll realize that you made the right decision when you see the women’s locker room.” Sasha opened up the door for Women’s Locker Room 1 and I gasped. 

Everywhere I looked there were flowers. There was a table that held two large traditional flower bouquets, the types Hollywood people send as a congratulations. I was sure they were probably locally sourced and ethically picked. A third arrangement was a giant bouquet made up of various chocolate bars that were my faves. I immediately knew who sent that. 

But the real centerpiece were the giant bouquets of black roses. They were everywhere, arranged in numerous glass vases on the long table and even the benches. There had to be hundreds of roses. The scent was amazing and yet it could probably overwhelm if you stayed in this confined space too long. 

Seth did this. He had to. Even if it was just for the cameras it was a thoughtful and beautiful thing. My heart wanted this to be more than just kayfabe. I wanted this to be for real. Maybe I had made the right decision to come here after all. 

“Read the cards. Who are they from?We’re dying to know.” Sasha almost wanted to jump up and down but she was restrained because she is The Legit Boss after all. We were soon joined by half the women’s roster, with Alexa pushing her tiny frame into the room next to me. 

“Has she opened the cards yet?” Alexa frowned at Sasha. “You said you’d tell me when she came. Also, you know I called first dibs on a Kit Kat bar from the candy bouquet. It will mean a million burpees but whatever.” She tossed her white blond hair, pink at the tips over her shoulder. 

I decided to open the cards from the other bouquets first. One was from my agent, Michelle. The card was brief. I hope you know what you’re doing. Have fun. Call if you need me.” 

The second flower bouquet, full of blooming pale pink peonies (my faves) was from The Rock. We had worked on a bunch of Marvel movies together. The card was sweet. Him wishing me luck and reminding me I could call him, especially if anyone messed with me. He offered to put them in a headlock if I needed or to show them the People’s Elbow. 

The third was from Bautista. We worked on a couple of the Bond films recently. He joked I was the sweetest person alive unless catering ran out of chocolate. It was a running joke between us. He also knew I hated super fancy chocolates. Give me a good old school candy bar every time.

I moved to the black roses. There was a note on one of the bouquets in a pale cream card of heavy, expensive paper. The outside of the card had my name in a elegant handwritten script, professionally done.

I opened the envelope with trembling fingers. The internal voice in my head repeating over and over again, let it be Seth. Let it be Seth.

I pulled out the card, which was tucked snugly in its envelope and read it silently.

So glad you joined the WWE. Can’t wait to see you again!

There was no name on the card. There was no name on the card! 

Somehow, I knew immediately, internally in my gut that this was not from Seth. Then who was it from? Surely Hunter and Corporate would not do anything so elaborate.

I tried to hide my disappointment and handed the card to Sasha. She read it aloud.

There was a collective groan in the audience of female Superstars. Then as if on cue, Seth turned up, peeking his head in the door. 

“You all decent. I heard there was some great sight to see in here and they didn’t mean you girls.”

We all parted and Seth saw the flowers. His mouth was agape. “Wow, who sent these? Who are they for man?”

There was another collective groan as the female Superstars started an exchange of money. Obviously there were a number of bets riding on Seth sending me these gorgeous black roses.

“We all thought you sent them to your girlfriend,” Emma remarked with her delightful Australian accent. 

Seth raised a eyebrow and rubbed his hands on his chest. He looked at me as if I had two heads. “Why would I send her roses? I already got her.”

Most of the women groaned and made their way out the locker room. 

Nia looked nonplussed. “Told you he wasn’t romantic, Alexa. You pay for breakfast tomorrow.”

Alexa went and swiped a Kit Kat bar from the candy bouquet before asking, “the bigger question is who sent them? Black roses? That has to mean something. It’s too unusual.” 

Nia agreed and praised her best friend with a pat on the arm. “Look at you getting all ‘Murder She Wrote’ on us Alexa.”

Alexa looked proud, but her question made me pause a moment and then shiver. I noticed that Seth saw my distress. He took a step closer but he didn’t reach out and touch me. What I would have given for him to slide his arm around my waist as a comfort.

A quick and disturbing thought, entered my mind. I voiced it. “You don’t think its sinister do you? Like a stalker?” It was a open question to everyone.

“Maybe it’s positive,” Sasha piped in. “Like you have a secret admirer.”

Suddenly Alexa’s face lit up. “You know, black roses were once the national symbol of Ireland.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You can take that for what its worth.”

I could feel the anger in Seth without looking at him. I knew what he was thinking. Finn.

“How do you know so much about roses?” I asked Alexa.

“In high school we had a roses fundraiser. Like you send people roses anonymously. Red for passion, white for crushes, yellow for friendship. Anyway, the goths and loser emo kids wanted black roses but the school thought black roses were evil so they got turned down. Anyway, I had to research all the meanings. Most successful fundraiser ever at my high school.” 

She touched her hand to her chest with arrogant pride. “I got fifty-two red roses and like, thirty white ones.” She gave a knowing grin. “I was very popular.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “And yet, no one sent you yellow roses. So I’m guessing people didn’t want to be your friend.”

Alexa frowned and rolled her heavily made up eyes. “I had plenty of friends.” 

The Legit Boss ignored the Goddess of WWE. Instead she turned to me. “Well, let’s see what happens. Maybe your mystery admirer will say something and we can learn their identity.”

“Ooh, more betting,” Alexa announced, excited.

Then we all filed out the locker room. I stopped Seth by putting my hand on his forearm. At least he didn’t flinch at my touch.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking Seth but don’t harass Finn. If it even is him who sent the flowers. I mean it could just be a harmless crush.”

He looked at me, eyes scrunched in that way he does when he is angry. “There is nothing harmless about that man.” His voice was stern and full of power. “Stay away from him. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Before I could answer he sulked off. 

I soon found my way among the maze of rooms and corridors back stage. There were tons of equipment cases everywhere as the tech people set up for the show. I even watched them set up the ring. 

Being in a empty arena watching the Superstars practice their entrances was amazing, especially Finn’s with all the mysterious smoke. I wouldn’t tell Seth that I watched the Irishman command the large empty space with his popped collar and trunks though. I didn’t want any arguments.

Then I had a thought. Would I get entrance music? Would my theme be sultry and sexy or something fun and bubbly. Maybe it would be a companion piece to the driving drumbeat of Seth’s own music. It was a fun idea to explore.

I met a lot more people as the afternoon progressed. I tried to remember everyone’s names. The Director of Women’s Talent, a lovely lady named Janet, introduced me to some of the people I would be working with, writers, makeup artists, etc. 

Then I was whisked off to do a photo shoot. I had no idea where Seth was. Probably sitting and tweeting horrible pop/punk song recommendations out to his hordes of fans.

Janet introduced me to the photographer and her team. Everyone was so nice and welcoming. I changed into a simple corporate style sheath dress. Deep red of course, even if it was staid and respectable. I was told the photos would be for the website, announcing my joining Raw as GM. 

But since we were here and I had a suitcase full of fun dresses, we also tried some photos with racier outfits. I was told they would also be used for the website, and as I listed in my contract, I had final photo approval of what got posted. 

As I was feeling the situation and having fun, I put on a very daring, skin tight, black bandage dress. It also had cutouts on the sides over my hips. It was impossible to have underwear on underneath. 

I’m not sure why I packed it. Maybe, if I was honest with myself I had hoped I could wear it for Seth. Make him jealous and realize that he had to have me. But it was just a fantasy in my head and not likely to become a reality.

The dress made me feel very sexy though and a little exposed. But honestly, I was loving every moment of it. Sexy on my terms I can deal with. 

Some Superstars poked their head in to see the photoshoot and to say hello. Including Finn. We called a brief break in shooting and I walked over to him to say hello.

I gave Finn a hug as he welcomed me back. I tried to put some space in between us due to the tightness of my dress but he still brought the embrace in closer. His hands landed on my hips and their exposed flesh. It wasn’t unsettling or creepy. He just wasn’t Seth, so it didn’t feel right.

“I am glad to see you,” Finn said with that heart melting brogue. “But I am disappointed to hear you are seein’ Seth romantically. He’s not good enough for you.”

I was straight with Finn. “I think I should determine that. And Seth is a good man. I wish you two could see past your differences.” That was very true. 

Finn touched his surgically repaired shoulder. “That can never be, lass. I am afraid Seth is not a man who believes in apologies. Something I hope you never find out.”

“Me too.” I said with a sad smile. 

“Look Finn, this is really awkward but did you send me the black roses that were delivered to the locker room today? Alexa said something about black roses being a symbol of Ireland and the card didn’t name who sent them.” 

A mischievous look spread across that handsome face of his. “It’s true.”

“Oh.” My face fell. Seth was not going to like this, even if he hated me. It seemed his pride was on the line anytime Finn was concerned. 

Finn shook his head. “I think you misunderstand. It’s true that black roses were once a national symbol of Ireland. But alas, I did not send you the roses.”

“Oh,” I said again, feeling a bit silly for my question. I was also a bit unnerved. Who sent those roses then, if it wasn’t Finn? Why did my mystery admirer send them at all? 

“But I have to say I am flattered that you thought it could be me.” Finn came a step closer. “In another life, at another time, I would have been honored to call you the woman in my life.” Finn paused a moment giving me a mischievous grin that lit up his gorgeous eyes. “And I would definitely spoil you with roses.”

Unlike Seth who felt he didn’t need to try because he already had me, as he proudly stated to everyone. But I also realized the other reason was because our relationship was fake and Seth didn’t care about me. Still, why couldn’t he be romantic like this, even if he was faking it for the WWE Universe?

The girl in me who loved sappy romantic comedies wanted that from Seth but not from Finn. Still, it was wonderful to feel, well, wanted even if it was by the wrong guy.

Finn stepped even closer, until we were only a brief touch away from each other. He entwined his fingers with mine and brought them up to his mouth and brushed them against his lips. It was so intimate a gesture, I almost jumped.

“Maybe the right time will come for us to pursue something one day. A time when Seth is out of your life.”

I opened my mouth to respond, not sure what to say. This was a bit too far and I knew it. 

Also the optics on this looked bad. Finn and I huddled so close together. My fingers being brushed against his full lips. My heart was in my throat. It wasn’t my intention to flirt and I surely did not want to gain a reputation on my first day. 

I also didn’t want Seth to look bad, like I was stepping out on him. I would never do that. Not in million years.

And then things went from bad to worse as I looked beyond Finn to see Seth, standing across the room watching us. He looked like he could murder someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
This Is Not What It Looks Like

“I thought I heard my name,” Seth announced, glowering at Finn. “All good things I hope.”

Seth’s dark eyes raked over me in my skintight dress and then to Finn, standing way too close to me. There was ferocity in Seth’s gaze. He was a vicious lion with a gazelle in its sights.

Seth looked at my hand, still encased in Finn’s. I broke the innocent embrace and instinctively moved a step back, putting space in between myself and the Irishman.

For his part, Finn just stood there looking stoic, almost regal at the situation in front of him.

There was a hush in the room as the photographer and her crew tried to look busy, but also eavesdrop. A couple people pretended to scroll on their phones but were probably secretly videoing everything.

Seth turned all his attention on me. “I heard you were wearing some very sexy dresses for this photoshoot and that I was a very lucky man. So I had to come and see for myself.”

He turned to glower at Finn. “I also heard that Finn was here getting reacquainted with you.”

I could feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment. How could I defuse Seth when he was seeing red? Especially when he was playing this scene all cool and detached? I didn’t want a fight to break out between him and Finn. One that would cause Seth to lose the dream career he had spent a lifetime building.

Seth continued his intimidating posture with Finn, stepping in between the Irishman and myself so that he was staring down at The Demon’s alter ego.

“Good thing I did stop by. I don’t want people getting ideas.” He looked directly at Finn. Challenging him. “Like people thinking I won’t protect what’s mine.”

“You seem to be doing a terrible job of that mate. Leavin’ her alone on her first day,” Finn taunted. “I would never do that with my girl. I’d show her a bit of respect. Make sure she was all right. Maybe even send her flowers in welcome. Let her and everyone here at the company know how I feel about her. You know, that she is protected, loved. That’s something you don’t know much about do ya Kingslayer? Ya only care about yourself now don’t cha?”

“Finn don’t. Don’t make things worse,” I pleaded in a small voice.

But I was ignored. Both men were in a pissing contest and I was just the pawn. I was clever enough to know that ultimately this fight was not about me but instead about whatever hurts Seth and Finn had dished out to each other years earlier.

“Yeah well listen up good Demon King because she is protected and cared for,” Seth spat out.

His words were a dagger to my heart. Seth said ‘cared for’ instead of ‘loved’ as Finn had mentioned. I bit my bottom lip to stop it quivering in my disappointment.

Seth continued with his tirade. His voice high pitched and yet still gravelly. “Why don’t I remind you and everyone else what’s up, man.”

Then Seth turned and hauled me into his arms and kissed me, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to be a bit wobbly in my heels. As he pressed his lips to mine his intent was quite clear. This kiss was punishing, angry, possessive.

Seth was putting on a show that he owned me when no one else did. He proved it because of my response to him which was instantaneous with the sighs that escaped my lips. The fucker.

Seth slid his arms around my waist until we were body to body. His nearness was overwhelming and my heart pounded erratically as he took control of that kiss. He stood so close I could feel the heat of his body pressed against mine. Could sense the arousal and anger that was battling for supremacy inside him.

I was so angry at myself and at the treacherous reaction of my body. There was no way I could play off my disinterest or ignore the now familiar ache of want he created inside me, even in front of an audience.

Seth tugged on my hair, forcing me to tip my head back a little and give him the access to my mouth that he demanded. The deepened kiss showed his complete mastery of the art form as our tongues engaged in a tango of dominance and power. There was a savage intensity to this kiss with Seth. I had to admit, it was hot.

Damn him, but dominant Seth was really doing it for me. I’m not going to lie, there were a lot of emotions running through me that were contrary. I felt embarrassed, even mortified by this public display of dominance but honestly if we were alone, I would secretly love every minute of this.

Despite my desire to stay strong and resist this persuasive exploration by Seth and his very sexy mouth, I still slid my arms around his neck like a smitten teenager. Damn, but I couldn’t resist him. All he had to do was touch me and I was a goner and he knew it. He was so sure of it, he put my very weakness on display for everyone to see.

To make his point even clearer to Finn and the entire photography crew (my God they saw everything), Seth settled his large hands on my ass and gave it a bit of a squeeze and then a pat which made me jump. He couldn’t have been more blatant than if he were yelling ‘mine’ and wielding a cave man’s club.

“Had enough?” he asked me once he broke the kiss, cruelly taking away the magic he had enveloped me in when his lips touched mine. Even worse, he seemed barely affected by the kiss.

I couldn’t answer Seth’s question. My thoughts were a jumble. Somewhere deep in my brain, I knew I should be angry at him for saying that and for what he just did but all I could do was touch my thoroughly, deliciously ravished lips in wonder.

Then Seth stepped back from me and let his eyes do another long sweep of my body. He took in the bandage dress that hugged every curve again. He was making an appraisal but also another overly dramatic declaration.

“I approve. Wear that tonight after the show,” he announced as if it was normal for him to issue me commands. “It will be fun to zip you out of it later,” he announced a little too loudly.  
  
I wanted to smack him across that chiseled, handsome, sexily scruffily bearded face of his my anger was so elevated. How dare he talk to me as if he were some king and I was a consort begging for his attention and approval by dressing for his distinct pleasure.

It seemed Finn had had enough as well. “You always have to prove you’re the biggest jerk around here don’t ya Seth.” Then he turned and left.

The photographer cleared her throat to signal that we should continue with the shoot. I was mortified. If the ground had opened up and swallowed me, I could not have been happier.

I gave Seth a death glare, not caring who saw it. In response he just grinned at me, winked and walked away. The nerve of him with his fake hit-and-run declarations! I was oh so very angry.

Focus on that, I told myself. Focus on the anger coursing through my very blood right now and not how hot he was just a moment ago, standing there kissing me until my toes curled.

The rest of the photoshoot was fine. I calmed down and actually enjoyed it. After we finished, I changed into jeans and a cute top with the shoulders cut out. I just wanted to relax before the show.

I met up with Sasha and got a bite to eat right before the show started. I told her about the incident at the photoshoot. She laughed it off and noted that I should just laugh it off too. Seth could be extremely insecure, she noted.

But she did think that Seth was very clever to defuse the situation with that kiss, even if it sacrificed some of my dignity. As Sasha reminded me, it was better that than a career ending fight for him and Finn.

At catering, we ran into the man in question. The Kingslayer himself. Despite the annoyed sighs I gave him, Seth still sat down next to me at the table. He was eating one of the specially prepped meals he carried with him.

The moment he sat down I felt everyone’s eyes on us. Obviously word of what happened at the photoshoot had spread quickly, like all office gossip. Where the hell was that hole I could fall into and disappear?

Seth didn’t waste a moment to get into it with me while Sasha looked on with interest.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me right now, babe, but Finn needed to understand he doesn’t have a chance with you.”

Still silent, I rolled my eyes at Seth. I turned away from him and focused on my caprese salad. I hadn’t decided if I wanted to be on speaking terms with him again. Asshole.

Sexy asshole though. He was wearing his fitted Kingslayer shirt and ring pants. The tight, shiny black and dark silver ring pants that showed off all the hard work he did in the gym on leg day. Emphasis on tight! The pants I always fantasized about peeling off him if we were alone and he didn’t hate me.

“Look babe, I know you despise me right now and are liable to do the opposite of anything I say, but don’t mess around with Finn. Even showing him friendship could be misconstrued as something else around here.”

The anger in me kept building like a kettle that was about to blow. Damn but Seth was exasperating sometimes.

I couldn’t help expressing to him how I felt. “Don’t tell me, Seth. You’re afraid you will look like a fool if your girlfriend is seen talking to Finn, is that it? So I’m not allowed to talk to any other guys here? This is all about your stupid male ego.” I pushed my plate away.

Seth swore low under his breath. “This has nothing to do with me, okay. Besides, Finn was doing more than just talking to you when I came in. He was macking you.”

“Macking me? What is this, the 1990’s?” I crossed my arms over my chest. Wasn’t this the universal sign for anger? Why didn’t Seth heed that visual warning?

“Finn wants you. Don’t think this isn’t all a game to him. You give him too much credit for being the nice guy. You think this is about me being an ass but its about you. Protecting you.”

He leaned in. “I am always going to protect you.”

“I doubt that considering how much you hate me,” I whispered.  
  
I shook my head and a spoke a bit louder this time. “This has everything to do with you Seth. This is about you and your ego. I’m not going to argue with you about it here. And you’re not going to do more of this claiming me like property in public.”

Sasha cheered me on, interested in the drama as she ate her steamed vegetables. “You tell him girl!”

Seth threw his hands up at his friend. “Come on Sasha. Who’s side are you on?”

“I’m only here for the drama,” she replied and took a sip of her coconut water. “I told Bayley I would tell her what happened.”

Seth ignored that and instead whispered to me. His breath warm and sweet against the shell of my ear. It seemed a very intimate gesture in the middle of so public a space and in the middle of an argument for that matter.

“I don’t think people are going to buy that we are only having a lover’s spat right now if you glare like that at me forever.”

He returned his voice to its regular volume. It was lined with arrogance and smug satisfaction. “So kiss me. Right now.”

I turned sharply to look at him as if he was crazy. “Are you daring me?”

He waggled his brows at me. “Oh yeah.”

“I don’t want to kiss you in what is essentially a concrete cafeteria. I don’t want to kiss you at all Seth Rollins.” That was actually a lie, especially when he was being silly and kind of adorable but I said it anyway.

“Afraid huh.” He patted his pecs with the palms of his hands, smoothing them down his chest. “Too much sexy for you? Afraid you will lose your cool? It’s okay. Happens a lot to women when they are around me.”

“Asshole,” I whispered roughly. Even though I was a grown adult I thought about braining him with a bread roll.

Instead I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Quickly. But as always, the moment my lips touched his there was that now familiar alchemy or magic.

“Good,” he said. Then he whispered in my ear again. “People saw that. They will think we made up.”

“Ahh, is this your first lovers quarrel?” Sasha inquired nosily. “I know what that means.” She grinned. “Makeup sex. Am I right?”

My face fell. “Oh no. That’s not happening.”

Seth laughed and hugged me. “Come on, that’s the best part of the argument, the make up sex. It’s so hot, man. We got to try it. If we don’t, I will just keep picking fights with you until we do.”

Somehow his enthusiasm made me laugh.

Sasha got up. “Maybe Cesaro should find another ride tonight? You two might want to pull over on the side of the road and get busy working on that make up sex tonight. It’s a long way to the next town. Three hours. I don’t think Seth is going to be able to hold out that long,” she said with a knowing wink before leaving to get ready for the show.

Once she was out of earshot I turned on Seth. “I thought we were riding alone, Seth. You invited Cesaro? Why did you do that?” I was hurt.

Seth seemed sheepish. “I thought it best to have a buffer.”

My heart broke all over again. My God, he couldn’t even tolerate being in a car with me alone for three hours. He hated me that much.

Still I tried to play off my hurt. “Don’t tell me Seth. You’re afraid to drive with me alone? Afraid you won’t be able to control yourself in my presence?”

I tugged at my top, exposing more shoulder. “Is my sexiness too much for you, Kingslayer?”

Seth was silent and that silence stretched out to envelop both of us. Awkward. I dropped my head down. I felt terribly self conscious suddenly. I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears begin to breach the corners of my eyes so I got up, taking my food tray with me. I’d be damned if I let Seth see me cry over his slight.

In a low voice that only he could hear I said,“You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes, Seth. I thought we had at least reached some level of civility. Especially since we are going to be on the road together, but I guess I was wrong.”

Suddenly I felt like there was a huge weight on my chest and I couldn’t breathe. I needed to get away from him. As I left, I heard Seth call after me but I ignored him.

The rest of the night passed without incident. I stayed backstage and watched the show from the wings avoiding Seth as best I could. He seemed to get the non verbal message as well and just hung out with Dean.

Once I caught Seth looking at me from across the gorilla. He seemed concerned when he saw me, and then when he saw I was looking his demeanor changed. He was suddenly smug, cocky. I turned away and made a point right there that I would not speak to him again until I had to at the end of the evening.

Later I caught up with Bayley as we sat and watched the matches on a monitor backstage. She was watching Cesaro and Sheamus’ match with Seth and Dean. And I mean watching it with great interest. Too much interest. Especially when the Swiss Superman took a bump that looked a little too real.

“I know your secret,” I said in a sing song voice to Bayley. She looked panicked a moment. Her mouth was open but she didn’t know what to say.

“About Cesaro?” I pointed at the monitor. “Your crush on Cesaro. I noticed it at karaoke when I first met you.”

Suddenly Bayley went from panic to relief to blushing. That was a odd reaction.

“He is just so, amazing. And he is such a great athlete. And funny. Oh and he is a real gentleman. That’s hard to find these days.”

“So ask him out.”

She shook her head, panicked again. Her one sided ponytail bobbing wildly.

“How could I? I’m just a regular girl from San Jose. He’s so sophisticated and European. It would never work.”

“Oh I think it would.”

“Why?”

“That man did a medley of karaoke songs with you.”

“And?”

“Bayley, honey, I hate to say it but you are a terrible singer. Yet Cesaro was desperate to get you to sing with him.”

She shook her head. “He was just taking pity on me. Wanting me to participate.”

“No. I think he is interested in some hugging with you. Some intimate, full body hugging.” I did a little body roll while saying it. “Horizontal, full body hugging.”

We both laughed. Bayley said she would think about what I said. As I left, I patted myself on the shoulder about my matchmaking efforts.

Finally the end of the night came. Somehow I was exhausted even though I didn’t wrestle like every one else. Once we were all cleared to leave, I realized that Seth and I still had a three hour car drive together. Alone.

Because despite Seth’s trickery, I engaged in some trickery of my own. I worked with Sasha to get Cesaro to drive with her and Bayley to the next town.

I didn’t tell Sasha about my matchmaking efforts. I had a feeling this crush Bayley had on the Swiss Superman was not something she told her bestie Sasha. Otherwise Sasha would have had them walking down the aisle by now.

The look on Seth’s face when Sasha told him Cesaro was riding with her and Bayley was priceless. Freshly showered after his match, he still looked tired, but now he just looked puzzled, blinking, and trying not to show that The Architect had been outmaneuvered by two clever women.

Seth shook his head and huffed. “Well come on,” he said gruffly as he signaled to me. He wheeled out his luggage. I wheeled out my own carry-on.

I turned to Sasha and looked over to Seth who was silently stewing. “If I don’t turn up in the next town, check for my body along the highway.”

“It’s more likely she will do me in first,” Seth replied over the top of the rental, a roomy SUV. “I swear she will be the death of me, man.”

The moment we got in the car alone, the tension ratcheted up. We were still sat in the arena parking lot as Seth started a tirade.

“Okay, Seth’s rules of the car. Number 1, seatbelts on at all times. That’s non negotiable. Number 2, the driver always chooses the music. Number 3, I am always the driver. Number 4….”

“Whoa whoa whoa, what’s with the rules? Who are you, John Cena?”

Seth ignored my jibe. “Number 4, no feet on the dash while the car is in motion. Number 5, passengers can’t use their phone if the driver can’t, so while the car is in motion no scrolling.”

I threw my hands up in the air in total exasperation. Seth was crazy. I was in love with a crazy person.

“That’s insane. Why should I be punished? You have decided to be the driver at all times. It’s not my problem that you’re a control freak who is obviously addicted to your phone. Surprise surprise.”

Just to piss him off I took out my phone and started looking through my social media accounts.

“I’m serious about my car rules, man. I’m not moving until you put your phone away, and your seatbelt on.”

He leaned back in his seat and took a sip from his disgusting, brown, mushy protein recovery drink, looking all smug and self-satisfied as we had our stand off.

In response, I put my feet up on the dash.

After about fifteen minutes of stalemate and Superstars honking at us, I thought Seth would cave. He didn’t. I had honestly finished looking through my gram but I kept my phone out anyway just to piss him off.

After another ten minutes there was a knock on the window. Seth hit the button to lower it.

Dean popped his head in the car. “What are you two kids doing in here parked for so long? The windows are all steamy steamy like in high school.”

He grinned as he looked from Seth to me. “You kids ought to be in a comfortable hotel bed and not trying to make the confines of this car fit whatever action is steaming up these windows. Trust me. I know the limitations of these cars when it comes to that. And I am very creative.”

He drew a heart in the condensation, and chuckled which made Seth hit the button to raise the window without a word.

I let out a groan. “All right, Seth. You win. Let’s go.” I took my feet off the dash, put my phone in my bag and fastened my seat belt.

“Finally,” Seth huffed and put his own seatbelt on. He hooked his phone up to the car’s internal speakers. Soon some pop/punk music was coming through.

“Ugh,” I grumbled. “This noise is going to give me a headache.” I rubbed my temples.

Nothing from Seth. He just focused on getting us out of the arena and onto the highway.

I turned to him. “You know your music is criminal right?”

“Okay. So I’ll bite. What do you consider proper music? What do you listen to? Britney?”

“Well I like a lot of classic rock for your information.” I paused. “And there is nothing wrong with Britney,” I declared. “You’re just mad that her Womanizer song perfectly describes you.”

Seth snorted. “Uh huh.”

After that we sat in silence again. I just looked at the road, trying not to think about the confined space and being so close to Seth. Having his heady masculine scent surround me. It was heavenly torture.

About an hour into the ride, Seth finally asked what had been on his mind.

He looked at me a moment. “Why did you pull that stunt with Cesaro and make him ride with the girls?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I was just doing a little matchmaking.”

He turned and looked at me. “What?”

“Bayley and Cesaro.”

He took his eyes off the road a moment. He looked at me like I had sprouted alien antennae on my head.

So I filled in the blanks. “She likes him. Cesaro.”

Seth shook his head. “No. Nope. Bayley would tell me. She tells me everything. She’s like a little sister to me.”

“And that’s why she didn’t tell you. Sometimes a little sister doesn’t want her big brother butting into her love life and definitely not her sex life.”

Seth gave a shudder. He didn’t answer that though. He just looked puzzled.

“Bayley and Cesaro?” He said the words together as if they really didn’t match.

Seth said it again. “Bayley and Cesaro.” This time he said it as if it was an idea that was slowly taking hold. “Together.”

“Yup.”

“Wow. So what would their celeb couple mash up name be?”

I turned in my seat towards him, fully engaged in the conversation now.

“Ooh ooh. I thought about this for awhile actually. What about ‘Baysaro’ for the couple name?”

Seth ignored my cleverness. He was still trying to wrap his head around what I was telling him.

“Bayley and Cesaro. Damn. I did not see that coming.”

I sighed to myself. Men. Sometimes they couldn’t see what was right in front of their eyes.

The silence stretched on a number of miles after that until I had to say what was eating at me.

“So I asked Finn about the black roses. He didn’t send them.”

Seth was not happy with my subject topic. “Why are you bringing up that man’s name while I’m driving? Do you want me to run into a ditch?”

“While I personally don’t care if you harm yourself by falling into a roadside ditch I do love myself enough that I don’t want to share the same fate with you and we do happen to be in the same car.”

I played with the slim gold bracelet that was on my wrist.

“I just thought you should know.”

“Ok. So how do you know he is not lying to you.”

“Why would he lie about not sending flowers. That’s crazy.”

“Ahh. You don’t think he’s capable of lying to you.”

“Well, all human beings can lie but Finn seemed genuinely surprised about it so I do believe him.”

“But you won’t believe me when I tell you he is dangerous.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why is he dangerous? You never give me the specifics.”

Seth sighed. “Look, I can’t tell you.”

“Okay. So why should I believe you?”

“Why indeed. Let’s look at this logically. You trust Finn, a stranger, more than you trust me, a man you have actually slept with. You trusted me with your body but you won’t trust me where that damned Irishman is concerned.”

He had me there. I couldn’t argue that line of logic.

“So I will try and not be offended by that,” he continued. There was no gloating with that statement. Just a sad truth that maybe Seth did not really intend to share. Silence reigned over the car again.

We continued on our journey. Seth allowed a stop at Chipotle for food and that caused another argument with him. This time about the best shape for tortilla chips and that went on for over an hour in the car. It was completely maddening.

Other than that the ride was uneventful. We listened to Seth’s terrible music and I pretended to sleep. This is what I signed on for I reminded myself.

When we finally got to the hotel I was silently grateful for the opportunity to sleep in my own bed. With the charade going on I knew it was too much to ask that we be able to book separate rooms for us both. That would never fly in the press or to the other Superstars. People always talked. Especially hotel staff, for the right price.

Seth took charge of checking us in while I hung out with the luggage. Sasha, Bayley and Cesaro arrived too and they all seemed in good spirits. I watched from across the Lobby as Cesaro and Bayley enjoyed a joke, their heads bent together with laughter. Awww. My good deed for the day was proving successful.

The universe did not reciprocate in kind though. Because when Seth came back, the next horror of the day unfurled before me. Our room only had one bed.

-


	9. The Unwanted Proposal

Chapter 9  
The Unwanted Proposal

“What do you mean there’s only one bed?”

Seth sighed. “It’s on my profile for reservations. I like one bed.”

I rubbed my temples. I was tired and a headache was building.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“It’s a king size bed.”

“And you’re over six feet of long arms and legs. That king bed might as well be a double.”

I wheeled my suitcase over to the bank of elevators and paused. This hotel was the same chain as in Miami. The elevator looked the same.

I had a vivid flash of memory. Seth and I in that elevator in Miami. All heated kisses and caresses. Bodies pressed together. Damn but I would have let him take me completely in that elevator in Miami if we hadn’t been interrupted.

Seth came up behind me. “The scene of the crime, man. Afraid to get in here with me huh?”

“Absolutely not,” I said in a rather haughty voice. I held my head high and wheeled my luggage into the elevator when it arrived.

Seth came in with his luggage too as did a older woman.

“Was it this wall or the one opposite where I nipped at those sexy shoulders of yours?” Seth whispered into my ear.

I ignored him. Luckily our room was on a lower floor, so we got out quickly.

I was aggravated and tired and now Seth had the nerve to tease me because he hated me so much.

He unlocked the room door and I took in the scene. It was a nice, standard hotel room with one rather large bed in the middle.

I sighed. I was hoping for a couch as well. That way I could sleep there while Seth took the bed. No luck there though. I was having a real run of bad luck lately.

“Which side of the bed do you want?” I asked, so I knew where to drop my stuff.

Seth looked mischievous. “The middle, as you should remember.”

I had tried to block out our night in Miami. Only I couldn’t. I remembered Seth’s scent. The feeling of rightness and possession I had as he joined us together. The weight of his body on mine and how glorious it felt. The feeling of my fingertips gliding over those hard abs. I remembered lots of stuff from Miami. Shake yourself out of it girl!

“Nice try Seth. Left or right?”

“Left.”

I bit my bottom lip. “I’m sorry about the bed situation Seth. It’s not fun for me either.”

Seth was annoyed by the turn in conversation. I could hear it in his voice.

“What? You afraid I’m going to ravish you in the middle of the night? You think you’re that irresistible?”

“Hardly. You’ve made it quite clear you would rather cuddle up with a rattlesnake instead of me. So I’m not worried you are going to make a pass at me in bed. And if it’s privacy you want we can figure something out.”

I took a step towards the bed and looked at the headboard. “We could put up The Walls of Jericho.”

“What?” The Kingslayer looked confused. His strong brow rumpled. It was adorable.

“It’s from a movie. One of my favorites. ‘It Happened One Night’ with Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert. They are a unmarried couple who are pretending to be together and they have to share a bedroom at a roadside motel. So they put a string down the middle of the bed and put blankets over it to divide the space. They called it The Walls of Jericho.”

“Humph.” He unzipped the smaller of his suitcases and took out some casual clothes.

“The only Walls of Jericho that I’m familiar with are much more painful than that.”

I dropped that line of conversation there. Instead I got on the floor and unzipped my suitcase while Seth took out a mini flashlight and began checking behind the bed board and under the mattress.

“What are you doing?”

“Bedbug check.”

“What?”

“Gotta be careful.”

“But this is a nice hotel.” I suddenly shivered from being creeped out.

“Yeah, well, bedbugs like nice hotels too. I always check. I learned this from Roman. You can never be too careful.”

He clicked off his flashlight. “Looks good.”

Seth then started putting his prepped meals in the mini fridge.

It was all really domestic. Seth brushed his teeth and I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and take off my make up. When I came out I was shocked to find Seth standing before me fully naked as he texted from his phone.

My mouth fell open. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. He couldn’t even bother to cover up and be decent in front of me.

But then I was a couldn’t believe I was having the pleasure of seeing him naked andI couldn’t even touch him. His thighs with their corded muscles seemed so strong. I was itching to touch him. Feel the smooth skin, the hardness of the muscle beneath. I took in a breath and turned away. My God, was I blushing.

“Seth, why are you naked?”

He shrugged like it was no big deal. “I always sleep naked. Why would I put on pajamas just because you’re here?”  
I still couldn’t look at him. “Common decency. Courtesy. Maybe even self dignity.”

He paused. “Turn around and look at me,” he commanded.

I did as I was told. Damn it why did I always feel compelled to follow his commands.

I turned and looked at him, focusing on his face and nothing below the chin. My libido was not to be trusted.

Seth looked at me. “I’m not changing my routine for you while we are on the road. Remember that.”

“I don’t have to remember when you keep reminding me that you hate me.”

He turned away from me then, focusing now on turning back the sheets of the bed. We both got in and lay facing away from each other, as close to the edge as possible, so there was no accidental touching. Seth’s table light was still on so there was some soft golden light. Finally, after a few awkward moments, Seth broke it.

“You did well today.”

“Thank you. Although I didn’t really do anything. I wasn’t even on camera.”

“You learned the ways of the company. People were excited to see and meet you. They see you as one of us now.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Seth ignored my statement. “No. You’re one of us. Most important, you treated the veterans with respect. I’m proud of you. As my girlfriend, you did me proud.”

“Fake girlfriend,” I clarified and punched my pillow as I tried to get comfortable.

“Of course. Fake girlfriend. Look, fake or not I’m still proud.”

“Well my hand is going to fall off from shaking everyone’s hand today, so I’m glad that made you proud.”

“I know it makes no sense, but we have our traditions in wrestling. They are important. You have to show deference.”

“I’m glad we don’t have all these rules in acting.” That was a lie though. We had some nutty traditions in acting. That whole ‘The Scottish Play’ business.

Seth let out a huff. “When I came up to the main roster I thought I was the end all be all. No one could tell me anything. I was the first NXT champ and I was part of The Shield. The leader you might say. We were insanely over for a debuting faction. In my head, I was untouchable. So I decided to stop shaking hands. I was almost future endeavored for it.”

I turned over and Seth did the same so that we were still on our respective sides of the bed but looking at each other as we hugged our pillows like they were people. “What happened?”

“One of the veterans complained to Management. I was hauled in to see   
Vince. I got a real dressing down. Including the threat of being fired.”

“Which veteran turned you in?”

“Big Show.”

“Not a man you want to piss off.”

“Not at all. I learned very quickly. I had to be humble and show the veterans deference.”

I groaned. “Puhleese. Seth Rollins humble. Get out.”

I smiled. Damn but it was easy to look at him laying there next to me. His hair all loose and wild on the soft pillow.His body half covered by the sheet, waiting for me to pull it back and explore his body.

“Well, respectful then.”

“You still think you’re The Man.”

Especially with the ladies, I said silently, in my head.

“Because I am. That’s who Seth Rollins is. The Man.”

“What makes him The Man?”

His voice was serious and deep. “He sees what he wants and he goes after it. He stops at nothing until its his.”

He looked at me with such intent I felt my nipples harden with arousal under the thin cotton of my nightshirt. I shifted my arm to cover my breasts.

I rolled my eyes, trying to turn off the intensity of the moment. “Including turning on his own brothers as a means to an end.”

“Including taking advantage of every opportunity afforded him.”

“Uh huh. Go to sleep, Seth Rollins, The Man.”

To that I got the hyena laugh.

“If I have to hear your cackling voice another second Seth, I will have nightmares.”

“Sweet dreams babe. Sweet dreams of my laugh. Ha haaaah.”

“Ugh.”

I turned over again, giving Seth my back before I made a fool of myself and tried to give him my body, which seemed to still foolishly yearn for him.

Seth turned out the light.

It took awhile to fall asleep. I could hear Seth breathing evenly. Of course the bastard fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

But that was unfair. He wrestled tonight and drove three hours. Although I could have driven if he didn’t have his insane rules. He could have rested while I took on that burden for him.

Annoying as Seth was with his rules, it was nice being with him. It was odd knowing that Seth was just an arm length away but I couldn’t touch him. He didn’t want me to touch him because he hated me. How had everything gone so wrong?

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed. A weird dream in which I was sandwiched between Seth and Finn who were both shirtless (hallelujah) and I was keeping them from a fight. They weren’t fighting over me but over a belt. I tried not to be disappointed about it.

Finally, in the dream, I convinced Seth to take a step back from the situation and he was soon distracted as we were making out on a couch. Where we were I had no idea. I wanted to say backstage at a arena but that also seemed wrong.

Anyway, next thing I know, in my dream I was snuggled up in Seth’s arms in bed after the show. Finn and his perfect abs had disappeared. I was alone with Seth all cuddled up and it was heavenly.

Then I woke up. The situation was not heavenly. Somehow, in the middle of the night I seemed to have journeyed over from my side of the bed and into Seth’s arms. Panic rose up inside me.

I was literally draped on top of him and his deliciously sexy, naked body. My head all snugly against his chest. I could feel it rise and fall in unison with his breaths. My hand was splayed over one of his pecs. My leg against the junction of his sex, my foot grazing the side of one of those sexy thighs. Seth’s arm was across my waist holding me in place.

Oh no. There was no way I could move from this position and not wake him. And when I did, Seth would be furious.

My pulse quickened. I was afraid to move even an inch. What was I going to do? I tried to shift my position a little and Seth stirred. My heart pounding loudly in my chest. He was still asleep. Thank goodness. I tried to move again. Lightly picking up the arm that was slung over me.

Seth stirred again, murmuring something about deadlifts. As he stirred, miraculously his arm fell away to the side, freeing me.

Hallelujah!

Gently, I extricated myself from my perilous position to escape back to my side of the bed.

I couldn’t fall back asleep so I just laid there, thankful for my escape. I survived the night and sharing a bed with a naked Seth Rollins.

In a little while Seth woke up. I learned something very important about the Kingslayer that morning. He is an absolute diva when it comes to bathroom time. I’ve never seen a man take so long in there. Most women would never take so long to get ready.

I teased him mercilessly about it, telling him that an entire sorority house could get ready quicker than him. And yet all he’d done was throw on basketball shorts, a t shirt, rumpled Tap Out hoodie and the backwards cap.

“Do you ever wear clothes that don’t make you look like a gym rat?”

“When I’m trying to impress a girl, yeah.”

I laughed. “You’re definitely not trying to impress me.”

He didn’t look at me. “Not for this charade of ours no.”

I tried not to show the hurt on my face. The punch to the gut his statement made.

He bent down to tie his sneakers. “But I can wear the hell out of a sharp black suit. I could even give one of your movie-star boyfriends a run for their money on a red carpet.”

I shook my head. “Hardly.”

A lie. He would be sexy in that suit. Powerful. Damn I would like to see that and then undress him slowly, piece by piece.

At breakfast Seth and I discussed the schedule for the day before going to the arena.

“Come to CrossFit with me.” He said it very innocently while he stole the last of my scrambled eggs.

I ignored his theft and finished my coffee. “No. I’m not joining your cult, CrossFit Jesus.”

“It’s fun,” he said in a sing song voice.

“No it’s not. It looks like hell. Besides you just want to show off how good you are at it and lord it over me since I’m a newbie. No thank you.”

Seth denied that as his reasoning and we left it at that. In the end I went to the gym with Sasha and heard the gossip about Bayley and Cesaro who couldn’t seem to keep away from each other. After our core exercises and core gossip, we headed to the arena together to spend an afternoon of prepping and filling time until the house show began.

The next few days fit the same pattern. Then the next thing I knew it was Monday afternoon and I was just hours away from debuting on Monday Night Raw. I still had no idea about how management wanted me to play my role until about thirty minutes before showtime.

I sat down with Janet again. As the head of women’s talent she told me how things would go and that there would be a surprise. I was told to be myself in this role tonight but very bubbly, and a goody too shoes who could also deliver a zinger or insult with a sweet smile. Seemed fun so I was fully on board. I left Janet and got dressed for the show.

I didn’t see much of Seth as he was busy working on new spots for tonight’s match. They had practiced a number of things at the house shows earlier this week but there were still little technical things now that there were cameras involved.

Seth and Dean’s feud with the Miz had ended and they were working on getting the tag belts from Cesaro and Sheamus.

I was in the first segment of the night. I was going to be on Miz TV again. The Miz with his Miztourage and Maryse were already in the ring. It was only said that a surprise guest was coming on the show.

I stood in the gorilla and took in a few nervous breaths. Then I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and settle on my hips. Seth. I leaned back into his warmth, hoping I could somehow absorb his strength. He dropped a kiss on my bare shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Princess,” he whispered in my ear.

The moniker made me want to cry. “You haven’t called me Princess since I joined you on the road. Just babe.”

“I know. Princess is for special occasions. This is a special occasion.”

“I’m nervous. What if they hate this idea? What if they hate me?”

Seth couldn’t see it but I bit my lip. Probably ruining the lipstick the makeup artists carefully applied.

“Then you will have to go back to Hollywood and some blockbuster movie role where you’re painted blue to play an alien again.”

I gave a small chuckle at that.

“And you would be well rid of me Seth. Maybe you can throw a party to celebrate my leaving.”

Seth’s hands slid away at my words. Had I offended him?

He turned me around to face him but I couldn’t look up at him. So he tipped my chin up with his fingers, making me look him in the eye. He always did that when he knew I was avoiding him.

“Don’t say things like that Princess. It’s not true.”

I looked up at him. There was no mockery lined on his face. “Then you are an incredible actor.”

Seth couldn’t reply. I was called to make my entrance. There was one last glance at my makeup which was approved and then I was out the curtain and onto the ramp. The new General Manager of Raw had arrived.

The crowd was surprised I was the special guest but they cheered. Good. First hurdle down. The Miz gave a hell of a promo all about how I was a great individual who had come to personally apologize to him for helping Seth and Dean at my last visit. He did a whole bit about how we were both A-Listers and should show each other respect.

And that is where I had to set The Miz straight that I had not come to apologize, even to the great actor of those ‘little’ Marine movies he was so famous for. Maryse said nothing but looked highly offended.

The Miz went on about how he needed respect. I told him he should respect me especially considering my announcement.

And then I really let him have it. Telling him that he should respect me, especially since I am the new General Manager of Raw. The look on his face was priceless as was Bo and Curtis. The crowd was in shock but not in a bad way. Thank goodness.

And then the surprise entrance music hit. The rousing theme for Kurt which got the crowd chanting “you suck” in the loving fashion that only the WE universe can achieve. Kurt came out and said he was taking a sabbatical for a few months and confirmed I was the new GM. Oh it’s true. It’s damn true.

As I left the ring with Kurt, I stopped on the ramp and turned around to tell The Miz that with my first act as GM I was setting a match with him and Braun Strowman. A match that would start right now. Strowman’s music hit and he came out. He was all single minded focus on beating the Miz into a pulp. I gave a small smug smile (Seth would be proud) and then left.

When I came back through the curtain, Seth was there. He picked me up and whirled me around. “There’s my Princess General Manager. You were great. And you are so over. The WWE Universe loves you.”

I couldn’t conceal my joy at this. Being in Seth’s arms earlier and now this. His support made my heart feel full. But this was all for show wasn’t it? For the gossiping technicians and fellow Superstars so that it was obvious this relationship was the real thing.

I had several more segments with the Superstars who were all curious about how I became GM when I had no wrestling background. But right when I was about explain it, something always happened and the answer wasn’t given. It was a fun trick.

The last segment of the night occurred backstage with Enzo and Big Cass. Enzo, all gaudy gold chains and clashing animal print clothing was going to ask for a shot at the tag team titles. I was supposed to announce the match for next week and it would end the show.

Only suddenly Cass left and Enzo kept talking about how glad he was that I was here. How he had been waiting for this moment. I looked around at the crew. I was confused. This was not in the script. The technicians looked confused but the cameras kept rolling. One of the assistants mouthed that we were still on air.

Seth came up out of nowhere snd stood beside me. Shirtless, white towel around his neck and hair slicked back. He looked ready to pounce on Enzo.

Enzo just kept speaking to me. “I’m glad you’re here alright because it fulfills a part of my contract.”

I wrinkled a brow. “What? What are you talking about?”

My heart started beating faster. What the hell was going on? Had Triple H played both Seth and me? I was about to find out.

Enzo pulled out a folded contract. He turned it around to show me.

“I’ve been waiting for this a long time. My contract says I get to date/marry the next female General Manager of Raw. And that my golden statuette goddess is you. So here’s my proposal. You’re gonna ride the Enzo train and my best friend Cass and I are going to get our title shot.” He kept pointing at the contract.

I looked at it. The contract was real. Not some phony dummy contract with one line like what they use for contract signings on air.

“Oh hell no.” I couldn’t control the anger in my voice. “I’m not going to be in some fake relationship with you.”

Enzo soured quickly. “What you sayin’? That all this Italian Stallion goodness in front of yous is not good enough for a actress.”

The tension ratcheted up. Seth took a step forward. His face was warning Enzo wordless to stop or there would be consequences.

“Well, I’m not being unkind Enzo, but us together is ludicrous.”

Now I was mad. What the eff was this?“It’s ludicrous because Seth and I am dating.”

Enzo stamped his feet in that ridiculous shuffle of his. “Well break it off. As GM of Raw you have to honor the contract and date and or marry me.”

And that’s how Raw ended as the producers came down and there was chaos and discussion.

Seth was livid. His wide mouth a grim line. Shoulder set for confrontation. Even his stance was deliberate.

Oh God, please don’t let there be a fight.

Seth had no filter. “Enzo what the fuck is this?”

“My shot. I’m takin what’s mine. This was supposed to be my program and they just give it to you and her.”

I tried to diffuse the situation even though I was standing in back of Seth.

“Look Enzo this won’t work. Seth and I are dating. No one would believe I would just drop him and start dating you. It makes no sense when Seth is the man in my life right now.”

Seth took yet another step closer as did Enzo. My heart lurched. They were only a few steps apart now. Hearing of the argument, a number of Superstars and crew now turned up to watch.

“Nobody in this entire arena believes that your little fights and lovey dovey public displays of affection are real. We’re even betting on it.”

Enzo turned towards Alexa who looked ahead like it was no big deal.

  
“So if you can fake it with him you can fake it with me. We can even make it real outside the ring. Ya know what I’m sayin’.”

Enzo looked me up and down. It made my skin crawl.

“Oh my God. You sent the black roses didn’t you?”

“Damn right I did. I needed everyone to see that you were going to be my girl and black roses are the most expensive. I tried to get them to like make a leopard print rose but like science wise it’s not possible.”

Oh my goodness. This was crazy. This was chaos.

Enzo continued. “Look, you could use a new man who could give it to you good. We’ve all seen Seth’s photos online. Not very flattering. Not like the giant salami I got waiting for you.”

I moved forward and took hold of Seth’s arm. I knew what was coming.

“Seth please don’t this,” I pleaded. “It’s not worth it. I’d never be with Enzo. Not professionally or personally.”  
  
At that Enzo went crazy, jumping up and down and pointing at me. “You’re insulting me. Like you’re a catch cause you’re a big movie-star. I’ve heard the rumors. You’re a freezer in bed.”

There was a audible gasp from our assembled audience. I could feel Seth tug out of my hold and lunge forward. His arm suddenly pulled back to gain the momentum for the punch he was going to land on Enzo, only Seth’s arm went back too far.

With a crack, I felt Seth’s fist hit my face. In shock, I stumbled, tripping over my own feet and falling backward. It all happened so quickly.

I felt my head connect with something sharp as I went down. Then the next thing I knew, everything went black.  
—


	10. The Undisputed Future Endeavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Sorry I was so late in updating this. This chapter took me in a different direction than I originally planned.

Chapter 10  
The Undisputed Future Endeavor

  
It was all over. All of it. The twelve years of climbing. Of going from roughhousing and wrestling my brother and my friends in my backyard to performing at the Armory for hotdogs and paychecks that sometimes never cleared the bank.

  
From being almost future endeavored twice when I joined FCW and then NXT, telling legends, and the boss’ friends who were mentoring me, that I already knew how to wrestle and didn’t need their expertise. Then swallowing my pride and learning how to wrestle the WWE way and gaining their trust. And after all my hard work being made the first NXT champion.

  
To gaining two brothers, and dismantling the main roster as The Shield. And then finally graduating to being my own man with the golden briefcase.

  
And of course I would never forget my time being The Man, the Champ, with my own Mania moment when I became champion. Swinging that belt over my head and having all the memories flood back of how I used to do the same in my mom’s living room as a kid, until one day the toy belt flew out of my hands and broke my mom’s favorite lamp. Something I quickly blamed on my brother. An incident he still rags me about.

  
And finally, being the face of the company for a year. Carrying it on my back. Alone. Never seeing family, always being on the road, doing charity work, meeting fans. Wrestling almost every night all over the world.

  
I loved every minute of it. And now it was all over.

  
Fighting coworkers backstage is a guaranteed way to get yourself future endeavored from the company. And after tonight’s events that announcement is definitely in my future, especially for what happened after my girl got hurt.

  
Because Enzo had put both her and I in that awkward position. And I made him pay for that. I protect what’s mine. And I may act like it is not true, especially to her but she is ‘my’ girl. I should really thank Enzo for helping me see that. But instead I thanked him with my fists.

  
And I would do it again. That punk had it coming. Every blow, every fist of mine to his annoying face.

  
I didn’t give a damn what he said about me on camera or off. I’ve heard all the jokes about my photos. I own it now. I’ve learned from my mistakes.

  
But how dare that weasel Enzo insult my Princess. I couldn’t let that stand. Him making her feel bad about herself and humiliating her publicly in front of the other superstars. Her coworkers and new family. No way. Enzo hurt her and so I had to hurt him. Simple logic.

  
I’m not like some guys backstage who run hot and get into fights all the time. I don’t have issues with people. It’s true, I keep to myself and some find that off putting, even smug, but I have never been in or started a non-kayfabe fight backstage, until tonight.

  
Sometimes people can’t separate what they see on tv vs what is reality. People think I’m either hated by my Shield brothers or we are as tight as thieves. It is true I haven’t been as close to Dean and Roman backstage since we broke up The Shield, but they are always there for me. That’s true. They are my brothers out of the ring. They always will be.

There can be times when we don’t talk at all but when we come together we are still brothers. We don’t have to say a word for that to be true.

  
And that was true even now as I waited in a brightly lit hospital hallway to see my girl after all the tests they were doing. Roman, instead of going back to the hotel and resting before his early flight home tomorrow, was sitting beside me in his workout gear while we waited for word on how she was.

  
The knowledge of what I did to her with that accidental hit to her face sunk in and the pain was deep. I hurt my princess and the knowledge of that was killing me slowly. I didn’t mean to hurt her. Certainly never meant for that fist, which was intended for Enzo, to make any kind of contact with her. My heart stopped for a moment when I realized what happened.

  
But after taking that bump for real there was no way she was ever going to forgive me. No way she would continue with this kayfabe game.

  
She was going to run.

  
I knew it as surely as I knew my name. She was going to run away from us lunatics in the WWE and she was going to run away from me. Just like she did in Miami.  
Losing my career was one thing. These days the independents were thriving. I could revive Tyler Black from the coma I dropped him in when I signed on the dotted line with the company.  
But losing her, that was the kick in the teeth I was truly dreading.

  
Once again I screwed it up.

  
Even before this shit with Enzo, I hadn’t been the best “fake boyfriend”. I rejected her physically, constantly teased her, made it seem like she was a nuisance to have around.

  
How could I make her see that I didn’t mean it? How could I make her take a chance on me when there was no good credit left between us?

I finally took my head out of my hands and turned to Roman sitting next to me.

“Ever paint yourself in a corner in an argument with a girl and you realize you’re wrong but you can’t stop the momentum of the argument.

Roman was silent, he just listened, so I continued.

“It’s kind of like when pride and adrenaline just takes over in a fight, and you can’t stop, man. You say things you can’t take back.”

Roman nodded. “Well, I’m married so yeah, I’ve been there.”

Was that a slight chuckle from Roman at the end there? I ignored it.

I raked my hands over my bowed head. “Well that’s where I am. And I’m suffering for it.”

Roman was silent again. I knew from experience he wasn’t ignoring me. He was sorting through all the information before he spoke. That’s the thing the WWE universe doesn’t understand. Roman when he is not in the ring is quiet, unassuming Clark Kent and not Superman.

Suddenly the stoic façade lifted from the big Samoan’s face. He gave me a crack of a smile. “There’s a saying I’ve learned Seth and it will change your life. ‘Happy wife, happy life.’”

I gave him a confused glare.

“Look Seth, you may not be married to her but if you want a smooth road with your girl, you may have to give in sometimes.”

He leaned in and smacked my chest with the palm of his large hand. “You grow the fuck up, be a man and realize the bigger picture.”

I shook my head. “But I fucked everything up in this argument we had back at company HQ before she came on tour. I said things I shouldn’t. Things I can’t take back. So I can’t fix it.”

I took a deep breath. Saying out loud the scenario that terrified me in my head.

“I can’t blame her if she leaves Raw. Especially after Enzo sulked and pulled his stunt. She’s not going to be in some fake storyline.”

Roman turned to look at me. Assessing my reaction to determine what he would say next.

“Isn’t she doing that now, but with you? I mean Enzo was on the money there wasn’t he? This is all a set up for the cameras?”

I cursed aloud. Was it a open secret? “How do you know that?”

Roman rolled his eyes at me which was his way of saying ‘dude, come on.’

“I know you. I know how you act when you’re crazy about a girl.” Roman smirked. “Even if you already had a main girl.”

I ignored that last part. “I’m that bad at showing it.”

“Yeah but not in the way you think. You’re not this guarded usually when you fall for someone. Public displays of affection. Check. Too much information about the relationship. Check. Talking about them non stop until I want to punch you so you’ll shut up. Check.”

Roman paused a moment. “Oh I will give you credit. You’ve made it look real. Whenever you’re in public you reach for her. You touch her or kiss her but it’s only for show. So the only explanation is that it’s not real. This is all kayfabe. The company has asked you both to do this out in public.”

“I’m that bad an actor.”

“I would say no because your promos are strong but then again, I did see that Sharknado thing you did.”

I rubbed my jaw. “Okay that’s jealousy talking Roman. You’re just mad they didn’t ask you to superkick some sharks.”

Roman, ever the diplomat, ignored my remark. “The funny thing is, you are deep into her. You are restrained around her. Almost hesitant. That’s also obvious. Tells me you are serious about her. She’s different than that flood of girls that got your attention in the past.

I rankled at that. “It wasn’t a flood.”

The Big Dog raised an eyebrow at me. “Do we even have to go there Seth?”

“Fine. You win that one,” I replied.

“Look, you obviously care about her. Tell her that. This argument you had at HQ. Squash it. Doesn’t matter. Your ego. Your pride. Bury it. Feeling superior in the moment never feels as good as having that person you care about next to you, warm, in bed. You know what I mean.”

I had a flashback suddenly to the morning after that first night she was with me on tour. After making a fuss about sleeping as far away from each other as possible, I woke up to her in my arms. She felt good against me though I was trying desperately to hide the evidence of my wanting her.

But she didn’t realize I was awake and in what I could tell was panic she kept trying to get herself out of my arms as delicately as possible. I decided then I wouldn’t humiliate her or hug her tighter and tell her this was her rightful place, spooning with me. Instead, I pretended to be asleep until she un-wedged herself and made it safely back to her side of the bed. The memory of the whole escapade brought a smile to my lips. I could get used to waking up next to her every morning.

“I doubt she wants to be next to me in bed or anywhere else right now, Roman. She’s going to run. I know it. That’s her default. There’s no way she is going to stay on after all this drama. Then if you add in what she went through with her ex-fiance cheating and my past I doubt she wants anything to do with me.

“Add onto that the certainty that I’m probably going to lose my career over this thing tonight. That asshole Enzo is going to run upstairs to management and get them to future endeavor me. So I’m losing everything at once.”

Roman shook his head no. “I wouldn’t worry about Enzo. He may sell merch but you’re, ‘The Man’ around here.”

He touched his chest with pride. “Well after me anyway. I’m always gonna be the Big Dog here little brother.”

I gave Roman my patented cackle.

“We’ll see about that. Little brother or not. I’m the Undisputed Future or have you forgot.”

Roman laughed.

“But seriously Seth. If you are hesitant about talking to her plainly. Ask yourself. Why is she doing this? Why is she here with you on tour? Even if she is shy about a new relationship because of her ex she made a choice to be here with you in this storyline.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “She says she needs the publicity. You know these Hollywood types.”

The Big Dog shook his head. “No.”

“I’m telling you she just wants exposure for herself. Just like .…”

Roman put his hands up to stop me.

“Whoa, man. She’s not your ex, Amina. Remember that Seth. They may both be interested in acting but that’s the only similarity.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. They both seemed focused on their careers and using whoever they can to get ahead.”

“Hmm, sounds like an Architect I know.”

“On camera,” I replied, defending myself and my actions. “And that was only me taking advantage of an opportunity not taking advantage of people.”

“Well, your ‘Princess’ is getting reamed in the press since she joined us on the road. Did you know that? Have you seen the roasting she’s taken on Twitter? The memes? The late night jokes? To Hollywood it’s like she joined the circus coming here. Doing this isn’t helping her film career. It’s hurting it. Think on that when you’re trying to protect your precious pride.”

With that final word Roman got up.

I looked up and asked him, “how do you know so much celebrity stuff? Like what they are saying about her on the internet.”

Roman smirked, something he rarely did as he was usually the very idea of stoicism.

“I have a wife that keeps me in the loop. They are handy for that as well as other things which I hope one day you learn about, little brother.”

With that he went in search of coffee while I sat trying to figure out what I should do.

I didn’t have much time to think as the doctor came out of her room.

I jumped up at seeing him. The list of questions in my mind tumbling out.

“How is she? Can I see her? When can she get out of here?”

The doctor, who was older and looked like he should be on a hospital tv show my mom would watch, looked me up and down. I was still in my ring pants and one of my Burn It Down t-shirts that Dean grabbed for me in the rush to the hospital with her. The lunatic was sane enough to make sure all our stuff was out of the arena and made it back to the hotel while I came here.

“And who are you exactly young man?” Suddenly doc was the guardian at the gate. “We have had TMZ and paparazzi outside so I’m going to need some credentials before I can tell you anything. What is your relationship to the patient?

“I’m her boyfriend.” The words fired out of my mouth without my thinking first. Then I realized, I really meant them. Now if I could only convince her to believe they were true.

-

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was prepared for her to be mad when she saw me, knowing that I caused her to be here, and sadly I was right.

She was really, really mad. The full lips I always wanted to kiss senseless were thinned into a grim line on her beautiful pale face. The arch of her eyebrows indicated I was really in trouble though. Even in a hospital gown with no makeup and her disheveled hair she looked adorable. Adorable, but mad.

Then I saw what I did. Why she was so angry. The bruised skin of her cheek where my fist accidentally hit her. I closed my eyes a moment and cursed inwardly. The torment I was trying to control could not be contained. I hurt her. The shame spread through me, filling every dead space in my body and especially my heart.

I felt that heart drop to my stomach. I wanted to reach out, to soothe, to comfort her but I didn’t know what to do. She was mad and rightfully so.

Instead of going to her, reaching out and touching her as I wanted to do so desperately, I stood by the hospital door, hands at my side. I figured that there I could do no more accidental damage to her.

“Hey,” I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. “How are you uh, feeling?”

She looked at me and I swear there was a moment of longing in her eyes before she was suddenly stony.

“Ok. They told me I have a slight concussion. After you hit me I fell backwards and the back of my head hit the corner of one of the road cases. That’s what caused the real damage. After that I blacked out and when I came to its been nothing but tests and questions about who is the current President of the United States.”

“Oh.”

Her hands smoothed out the thin hospital blanket over her legs. She didn’t look at me as she spoke.

“I need to stay here overnight for observation. Ensure there is no bleeding on the brain. That happens a lot the doctor says. Patients feel fine but then they fall into a coma the next day. I remember that happened to the actress Natasha Richardson. She never recovered and died.”

“Oh.” That couldn’t happen to her. What would I do if I lost her. That stone in my stomach seemed to get bigger.

She closed her eyes a moment and sighed in frustration.

I looked her in the eyes. “I didn’t mean it.” I rubbed my neck even harder. “I mean hitting you. I would never hurt you. You have to understand that.”

She didn’t say anything. Just sat there but finally, after a long moment, she looked at me. Her mouth softened into a slight smile.

“I know Seth. I never figured you for violent.”

She wasn’t mad at me for hitting her but she was still mad? Now I was confused.

“I can be violent though,” I confessed. “But only when people are threatening who I ….”

Hmm. How was I going to finish that sentence. Who I care about? Who I love? I couldn’t answer that myself.

Why was I suddenly trying to get her to see me as violent. But it was important that she know I would protect her. Not hurt her. Ever.

“Look, all you need to know is that I will escalate things when people hurt what’s important to me.”

She seemed cynical at that. “Ahh, you mean that belt you never won.”

“No.” The word came out of my own mouth with a force that surprised me. Normally it was ‘career first’ with me.

“So this is a jealousy thing?” She now seemed concerned. But there was anger still. Simmering around the words she said. Ready to heat up at a moment’s notice. If she didn’t blame me for her accident then why was she still mad at me? That question kept coming back. Women were too damn confusing.

“No. Wait.” I needed to tell her the truth. I cursed inwardly, angry at the confession. I wouldn’t confess something like this to anyone else. “Yes. I was jealous.”

“Of Enzo. But there was no need. It’s Enzo.”

I moved a few steps closer to her. “But I was still jealous. I didn’t like how he was disrespecting you.”

“You’re taking this kayfabe thing too far Seth.” She was shaking her head at me as I approached the side of her bed.

When I was finally by her side, I took her hand in mine. “No I’m not. I was jealous. I told you. I will always protect what’s mine.”

“Were you jealous with Finn?”

“Should I be?”

She tried to let go of my hand but I held it tighter. I wasn’t letting her get away so easily.

“I don’t know Seth. You tell me.”

“You’re the one who can’t stay away from him, Princess.”

“I was being nice. And you’re avoiding my question. Were you jealous of Finn at that photoshoot? Because that’s how you were acting. Like a jealous asshole. And yet that can’t be true that you’re jealous because you also act like you hate me.”

I thought about Roman’s advice. This was my chance. But I was a coward. Not a feeling I relished admitting to myself. But I couldn’t figure my princess out at the moment and until then it was best to play it safe.

I ran my hand through my hair. It was loose around my shoulders. The hairband I put it up with after the match had fallen off during the fight with Enzo.“Look, that was different with Finn. He needed to be taught his place when it comes to you.”

She scoffed at that. “So that was more about ego with Finn than jealousy? A gorgeous man with like eight pack abs you are not jealous of, but you are somehow jealous of Enzo and me together.”

“Gorgeous? Eight pack abs? So you were looking at Finn. Closely.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Who wouldn’t look,” she teased. “There are lots of hot guys here. Including you, CrossFit Jesus, with your blasphemously tight ass skinny jeans”.

“But this isn’t about Finn for once Princess. It’s about Enzo. If they give him our storyline then you are with him, you travel with him. You pretend to be in love with him.”

“But I’m pretending to be in love with you. That wouldn’t have changed if you didn’t beat Enzo to a pulp tonight after I got hit. That’s what I was told happened while I was out and the medics worked on me.”

I stayed silent and she accurately knew my silence meant yes.

“Damn it Seth! Why do this? Why ruin your career over some pip squeak and all for me when you don’t even want to be around me.

“For someone who is supposed to be an architect, cool and analytical you didn’t think and this mess is the result. Management would have seen Enzo as the ass he is if you hadn’t beaten him senseless. Instead there is the distinct possibility you will be fired right or whatever you all call it future whatevered?”

“Endeavored. Future endeavored.” I let go of her hand. “I don’t understand. Why are you still mad?”

“I am extremely pissed off at you for throwing away your opportunities, for throwing away your career over me. Someone you don’t even care about.”

“Oh.”

That response caused my princess to lose it. “Why is it that the only word you can say when we are having an important conversation is ‘oh’.”

I slipped my hands in the pockets of my jeans. “Honestly. I don’t know what to say and I don’t wan’t to upset you further.”

Why did I feel like I was about to face Braun Strowman in a steel cage match while talking to her right now. I faced the fear and put it away. The same as I did before any big match.

I took a deep breath and held her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes of her that had caught me the first time I saw her. Maybe that was the best place to start.

“That first night on Raw, when you rattled off a list of your favorite male wrestlers, which did not include me by the way, I told you that I could do the same to you. List my favorite actresses. But honestly there’s only ever been one.”

Finally she cracked a teasing little smile. The kind I loved seeing on her.

“Okay so who is it Seth? Let me guess. Uh, Emma Stone or maybe someone dark and edgy. Give me a moment. Even with a head wound, I will figure it out.”

I reached out to take her hand in mine again. To curl her fingers around mine. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. “It’s you, Princess. It’s always been you.”

“Oh,” she replied. Obviously she let that sink in. “I don’t know what to say.”

I couldn’t help a light hearted smirk at that. “It’s a miracle. You, speechless. But I’ll take it.”

She hit my arm. “Don’t tease me when I’m not at full mental capacity to tease you back Seth. It’s not fair. A bump on my head and my fuzzy thinking means you might finally be able to take me in our verbal sparring. I can’t afford the loss.”

I stroked her bruised cheek softly. “Neither can I.”

I meant more than just the verbal battle. I meant her. I didn’t want to lose her. Tonight had scared me and I needed her to understand that despite my crappy behavior towards her, she was important to me even if I couldn’t blurt it out in plain language. Maybe it was a midwestern thing.

She covered my hand with hers.  
We stood for a moment in silence, just soaking in the moment. It wasn’t awkward. It was nice.

When I yawned she chuckled and said, “Go home to the hotel, Kingslayer. Get some sleep. I’ll be fine here at the hospital.”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “The chair next to your bed looks fine to me.”

“Oh no. You’re like insanely tall and you crumpled up in that chair all night won’t do. I won’t have you complaining of a crick in your neck because you’re babysitting me. Go back to the hotel. Get some rest. I will be fine here.”

She could sense the wheels turning in my head. I was extremely hesitant to go and she knew it.

Soon the decision was taken out of my hands when a large, black nurse came in to kick me out, telling me I could come back during visiting hours the next morning. She looked pretty stern and I did not want to start a fight with her. She said a orderly would escort me out of the hospital the back way because the press were out front. Apparently TMZ had gotten wind of the accident and was sniffing around for stories.

I looked at my girl. There was more color in her cheeks then when I first came in.

“You’re going to be here when I come back to the hospital?”

I tried to read her expression and look for clues but that beautiful face of hers gave nothing away. “Of course.”

Before leaving, I hesitated a moment in my decision. Reluctantly, I decided to follow the nurse’s orders when my first instinct was to stay and protect. I kissed my girl’s forehead and gave a short grunt, knowing I was defeated in my efforts to stay.

“You’re sure you’re going to be here when I come back to the hospital tomorrow?” Despite my pride and my ego I couldn’t help but ask again.

She pulled me in for an embrace from her seated position in bedp. “Yes. Where would I go Seth?”

I didn’t say it but honestly I didn’t expect her to be here in the morning. She was going to run. Reluctantly, under the watchful eye of the nurse, I looked back one more time at my princess. In that moment I made a decision. Even if she left before I returned to the hospital tomorrow I would not leave it there. I would get her back.

I wouldn’t let her run away from me a second time.


	11. No Strings Attached

Chapter 11

No Strings Attached

I shouldn’t have sent Seth away. I knew it the moment the door closed behind him. The connection between us, that invisible golden thread seemed severed and it made me agitated and restless. There was a vacuum in this soulless white hospital room with it’s tv planted up high in the corner and a clock that seemed to tick oh so slowly and loudly.

Seth would have made those minutes fly. He could drive me insane but he could also be easy company. Maybe it was those down home midwestern roots of his. Maybe I enjoyed my time with him because I just couldn’t get over being in love with him.

I should have pushed with the nurse to let him stay. While I would never pull a ‘don’t you know who I am’ on anyone, gently using your celebrity for perks was extremely useful from time to time.

But I didn’t push. So here I was. Sleepless for most of the night with dawn on the horizon and a lot more questions than I had answers for.

Despite being told by doctors to rest, it was impossible to close my eyes for more than a half hour before someone came in to check an IV or note something in a chart. 

It’s not that I wasn’t grateful to all the medical personnel who were working very hard to help me. I realized quickly how serious things were with my condition. Especially after being unconscious. Things could have been worse. Much worse. That Natasha Richardson story came floating back to me again. 

But the doctors were convinced it was just a mild concussion and there was no bleeding on the brain. This was followed up by Janet, the head of the women’s division, coming and forcing the hospital to allow the WWE medical team to review all of the tests themselves. The team came through and with military precision reviewed my tests and the doctors notes in the middle of the night. I was told they were experts in concussions.

Once the WWE doctors had cleared me as well I finally felt safe. I had had a close call. Now what was I going to do about the gift I had been given? I had some thinking to do.

Of course my thoughts drifted to Seth. The way he looked standing before me, still in his ring pants and a t-shirt, his hair all fully fluffy crazy around his shoulders like a lion. He had a wild look in his eyes that was a mix of guilt and fear at the same time.

Poor Seth. It was obvious he felt guilty the moment he stepped in the room. And I was furious with him. Even when I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him, have him hold me tight and mockingly call me princess. My heart hurt just as much as my head as I realized the consequences of tonight.

That Seth would most likely be released from the company. That there would be no reason for us to pretend this kayfabe charade anymore. There would be no reason for him to want me around.

In my sleepless state I realized with finality that there was no future for us once he was future endeavored. Even if I managed to overcome my fears and tell him I loved him and have him return that love, I knew it would not last. 

In time he would grow bitter at knowing I caused him his career and dreams. That would soon poison the relationship and it would end with us both hollowed out by the experience. I couldn’t let that happen to him.

That meant I had to have a plan and I had to act quickly. Janet told me that Triple H was coming to see me after lunch. He wanted to be here when I was released. 

I also knew that whatever decision had been made would probably be told to me then. So when Trips arrived, I wanted to have a counter offer. To save Seth and honestly to save myself.

But I didn’t have a plan. And as the minutes ticked by rather annoyingly on the clock in my room, I realized I was running out of time. I needed to call my manager and publicist Michelle. She would help me fix this. That was my final thought before sleep finally conquered the worries that had taken over inside my brain.

I was only asleep for twenty minutes before a nurse came in to review the IV setup again. I looked at my phone. The number next to the green text icon was astronomically high, even for me.

There were messages from Michelle. She seemed frantic. I called her briefly even though it was the middle of the night. I had to assure her I was okay and not to fly here to Atlanta. I also had to assure her that this was not domestic assault when she threatened to cut off Seth’s business with her garden shears. 

Michelle told me that Enzo had been mouthing off about me and Seth on Twitter and that she had gotten numerous press inquiries about it. She asked me if I wanted her to release a statement on social media. And suddenly I had a lightbulb over my head like a cartoon character. I had my plan. I ended my call with Michelle and got to work.

I took a selfie with my phone of me in my hospital bed and wrote out posts for my various social media streams. This would definitely get some traction in the media. Especially since my gram was mostly travel photos and a few pics of things I love to cook, like a perfectly melty grilled cheese. 

I looked at the accompanying text and hashtags again. Seth was not going to like this at all. I thought about deleting everything based on that but then I decided to go forward. I would apologize later if Seth didn’t like the posts. 

But if I was lucky, my plan would fully be in motion before Triple H even got up for breakfast and there would be no way WWE could fire Seth without looking bad themselves. And if there is one thing I have learned in surviving Hollywood it’s that a corporation doesn’t want embarrassment. It cuts down on shareholder dividends.

I looked through the rest of my texts but there was only one other message that caught my attention. And it was from Seth. When I opened it, there was a video of two adorable otters holding hands while they slept in a gentle lazy river that swirled around them. The text from Seth simply said, ‘you and me’. It was adorable. My heart melted. With that sweet thought, I finally slept, the phone still open in my hand.

When I woke up much later it was to see Seth asleep in the chair beside me. His hand in mine. There we were just like those otters. Trying to stay serene while we got pushed and pulled in every direction. Knowing he was here, I felt safe.

When I finally moved my hand, Seth woke up.

“Hey princess sleepyhead,” he said to me. Those sexy hooded eyes took me in and his entire body perked up. It made me glow inside. It was better than any meds I was getting now.

“Hey hardhead. You were determined to sleep in that chair weren’t you?”

Seth grunted. “I have to keep my eye on you.”

“Uh huh. You should be on a plane to Iowa. It’s your day off. I don’t want you stuck in a boring hospital room all day.”

He got up and stretched. His t-shirt creeped up as he did so, teasing me with a peek at his abs and the little treasure trail of hair dipping down into the waistband of his skinny jeans. I bit my lower lip. Even when he wasn’t trying, he was the ultimate tease.

While he limbered up with stretches he asked, “how’s your head?”

“I haven’t had any complaints so far. If you get my meaning,” I replied with a smirk that would have made heel era Seth proud.

It was a naughty answer but I couldn’t resist when Seth was in front of me flexing those taut muscles he spent a lifetime in the gym perfecting.

He laughed at my response. Cackling so hard his ubiquitous backward baseball cap fell off.

“My princess has jokes. Naughty jokes.”

That made me blush. I could feel the heated crimson spread quickly across my cheeks.

I pointed a finger at him. “You bring that out in me.”

“Liar,” he roared. “I bet you’ve always been like that. Just a little bit racy. Maybe secretly you are a bad girl.” 

He took my finger that I had been pointing at him and brought it to his lips to nip at with his teeth. Inside, my heart jumped and suddenly beating faster.

Seth looked proud. “My princess is a bad girl,” he boasted.

Emboldened, I sat up a little straighter in the hospital bed, breasts thrust out a little. 

“What if I was a bad girl? What would you do?”

Seth rubbed the strong line of his jaw. “Hmm, so many things. Maybe some type of punishment.”

Oddly my eyes lit up at that. “What kind of punishment?”

“Hmm.” He pursed his lips. “That’s for me to determine and for you to enjoy, princess.”

“Well lovely as that sounds I’m not a bad girl. I am quite the goody goody.”

Seth shook his head and took his phone out of his pocket and pointed it at me. “Nope. And I have the receipts. I saw your gram this morning before I came here.”

Uh oh. Anxiety and adrenaline began to pump through every vein in my body. Wait? Was he mad or were we still doing playful banter?

I put a hand out in protest. “About that Seth, I can explain. I did it for both of us. I was pissed off by the stuff Enzo was saying online. So I responded. Maybe what I wrote was a very heelish thing but it was warranted.”

He narrowed his eyes at me.

“Oh I don’t care what you write about that ass Enzo. I was referring to that hashtag which was still trending this morning when I drove over here.”

“I thought it was endearing.”

“The word you are looking for is embarrassing. The entire locker room is gonna bust my balls over it.”

“I would never embarrass you Seth,” I said, as innocently as I could muster although the twinkle I had gave the game away. “But I needed it to go viral and I just thought the hashtag added panache to the post. That’s what hashtags do.”

He stood before me, stance widened, arms folded over his wide chest. “Uh huh. Well writing that post was something a very bad girl would do. Maybe I should put you over my knee. A good spanking might help you see the light.”

My mouth fell open. My throat seemed dry. But even though no sound came from my lips, inside I was screaming, yes, yes, yes, like Daniel Bryan in control of a large arena.

“Don’t promise things you are not going to actually do, Kingslayer.” 

Seth leaned in close, placing his hands on either side of me in my bed. His stance was challenging. His scent was heavenly. He was wearing some kind of woodsy cologne.

“Oh I intend to keep this promise. Just wait until you get better,” he whispered with that intoxicatingly rough voice of his.

God, I was loving every moment of this. The sparring, the banter, Seth being silly and goofy and just a little bit authoritative. It was a real turn on. 

I couldn’t resist poking at him one last time.

“Did you really not like the hashtag, Seth? You have so many nicknames. What’s one more.” I paused a moment. “Plus, I see what you’re doing. Trying to get me to focus on feeling better with a reward.”

The grin he gave me was mischievous. “Is a spanking a reward these days?”

I lowered my lashes a moment. “You know damn well it is with me, Seth.”

He shrugged, continuing to tease me. “Well, everyone needs motivation.” With that he sat back in his chair all self satisfied.

If I could I would have tipped his chair over with him in it but I was too busy thinking about what he said. This was a swing back to the us from that first night in Miami. I missed that Seth. The one who offered to be my friend in that lonely bar before he became my lover. I was glad to have that Seth back.

But welcoming back that Seth meant facing the fears I ran from back in Miami. Maybe it was the concussion talking but I wanted to see where this went.

My heart was still bursting with love for Seth, even if I wanted to strangle him most of the time. I was still afraid though. Of not being loved back by him. Of not being able to fully trust my heart with him. 

But Seth wouldn’t cheat on me? Would he? He seemed to have matured since that episode three years ago. Still I couldn’t be sure. It was a question I was afraid to fully look at and answer.Suddenly things took a serious turn in my head. 

“Why are you doing this Seth? Teasing me when even yesterday before the accident you acted like you hated me?”

I took a deep breath to quell my fears and my racing pulse. My blood pressure felt like it was through the roof but the little machine I was hooked up to via numerous wires wasn’t beeping like crazy.

“If this is all pity Seth, then I don’t need it. You can go home and we don’t have to play out this farce.”

I smoothed the blanket over my legs. I felt so awkward. But the question needed to be asked.

Seth was instantly defensive. His posture straightened. His hands balled into fists. “You think I’m offering pity spankings?”

He shook his head in disbelief. His teeth were clenched, eyes narrowed. Seth was radiating displeasure.

“That’s what you think this is. Pity. A distraction. That I’m still working some damn kayfabe angle.”

He got up and stood next to me. “Look at me.” He cradled my face with his large hands. God, I loved the feelings of his palms against my skin.

I looked into his face. There was grim determination there in the set of his jaw and there was anger.

“You have no idea what hell I went through last night waiting for word on you and your injuries. So let me tell you. For a moment in that arena and again at this hospital, I thought I lost you. And it was something I couldn’t deal with. Nothing has been scarier in my entire life. Not even my knee surgeries. 

“And that gut punch I felt was not pity or guilt over the accident or fear of being future endeavored. That feeling came from knowing I was losing you. Even with a full recovery I knew you would run from me the first chance you got.”

I tried to speak, to protest even though what he said was true, but Seth wasn’t finished.

“What happened last night wasn’t normal. Guys don’t bust out into fights backstage every second like we do on camera. I don’t want you to think that’s what being on the road is like. I don’t want you to leave because of that. Or because ….” 

Seth closed his eyes a moment and mumbled a curse. He was nervous. It seemed impossible with that cockiness he wore so comfortably.

“Roman told me last night that I had to be straight with you if I got the chance, so I will be.” He let out a breath. “Man this is hard.”

My heart clenched for him. I could feel it in my chest. What was he going to say? Was he somehow going to give me the thing I wanted most, for him to say he loved me just as I loved him? It was too much to hope for.

Seth pulled back and I instantly missed the touch of his palms cradled against my cheek. Instead he held on to the guardrail of the hospital bed as if its support was a lifeline that was holding him up.

“Last night when I saw you laid out on the concrete backstage, I realized I was being an ass. What I said at HQ in Connecticut was really me letting my ego run my mouth. I didn’t mean it, what I said. 

“But I kept up that wall for weeks, rejecting you in one form or another. But, knowing I hurt you last night, that I could have lost you. I can’t let my pride over Miami get in the way any longer. I didn’t treat you right and I’m sorry about that. 

“I don’t want you to go because of how I treated you. I don’t want you to go because of Enzo. I don’t want you to go if I get future endeavored. I don’t want you to go at all.” He searched my face for the answer he wanted. 

I sighed inwardly. I had no more defenses. “Okay. So I won’t go.”

He finally let out a breath of pure relief. “Good, because if you ran away again I was going to chase after you.”

He framed my face with his hands again and kissed me. Hard and thorough. It took my breath. The best kisses always do.

“You were really going to run after me?” I could feel tears begin to form but I held them back.

Seth nodded. “I’m not letting you get away from me again.”

A sense of relief went through me like a warm wave. Seth wasn’t declaring his love but this was a start. I could take that for now.

“Okay. So what happens next? What do we do? I mean about us. Because you’re acknowledging there actually is a real us.”

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly, I don’t know. This is definitely a no strings attached kind of thing.”

“Oh,” I tried to say as cheerfully as I could, even as my little heart seemed shredded. I tried to keep my face as blank as possible. “Of course. No attachments. Nothing messy.”

Seth seemed relieved. “I’m glad you see it that way and understand. A lot of girls don’t. It leads to all sorts of problems.”

I looked away. “I can see that. Well, we both agree to no strings. So we have that understanding.” 

Oh God, please don’t let the tears come now. How weak was I that I would gladly take whatever scraps Seth would give me? 

“So where do we start?” I was trying to rely on all my acting prowess to not show Seth how torn up I was by this turn of events.

Seth shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “We have done everything out of order. That’s where we made our mistakes. So I don’t know where we should start.”

“Okay. What would you do if we were meeting for the first time? Where does Seth Rollins take a girl on a first date?” 

He thought about it. “I’m not going to tell you, I’m going to show you. When you’re better.”

“Surprise huh.”

He laid a quick kiss on my forehead. “Only the best for my Princess.”

I couldn’t help tipping up my mouth in a smirk despite my heartache. “That statement actually scares me more.”

“Nah. Just you wait. A Seth Rollins first date is one a girl never forgets.”

“Yeah. That’s what worries me,” I said as I tossed a pillow at him.

The day progressed slowly after that. What was remarkable were the sweet little things Seth did with me. Mundane things like helping me to the bathroom with all the IVs, rubbing my lower back when I was achy from sitting so long, fluffing my pillows or stealing cherry jello from the nurses station when I finally felt like eating long after breakfast had been served. 

After awhile, the doctor came and said I was doing well. They just wanted to hold me a bit longer and do a last set of tests. 

To pass the time, Seth and I watched tv. I realized quickly that his competitive streak was not only reserved for video games, CrossFit and wrestling matches but also guessing the price of dishwasher tablets and outlandish vacations on ‘The Price Is Right’. He came out of his seat and yelled at the tv when both contestants went over on their showcase bids. It made me laugh so hard the nurse came in to see if I was breathing ok.

Then things reached a fever pitch when I beat him at Mario Kart on his Nintendo Switch. Little did he know, nobody beats me on The Rainbow Road in Mario Kart, not even the three time champ of Up Up Down Down.

I laughed again when Seth got huffy and I made a point of lording it over him about my video game supremacy. Which led to Seth pulling an ‘AJ Styles’ and claiming his controller must have been failing. 

Then he complained that I caused all sorts of hazards by throwing bananas at him when he got to the finish line of the course. Finally he decided that he chose too heavy a kart and Mario was out to get him and how he should have picked Luigi or Bowser. 

It all just made me continue laughing. Which I think was the point. He wanted me to laugh as a way to feel better and to help me relax before the final set of tests.

But the laughter stopped when a visitor arrived in an immaculate custom tailored suit covering his large muscular frame. It was Triple H and he came bearing a huge bouquet of roses for me which he claimed were from Stephanie.

I took a deep breath. It was suddenly time to hear Seth’s fate. No, our fate.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otters
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/yU7QDG


	12. What’s Best for Business

“So how is our newest Superstar feeling?” Triple H asked as he set the roses in their beautiful crystal vase on the table next to me before encasing his large hands in mine and shaking them vigorously. I was surprised to find they weren’t as rough as I thought they would be. But his voice was as gravely as my driveway.

I took my time before answering his question. I wanted to try and read his body language and get a feel for where things stood but he was all business. His face might as well been carved from granite. They didn’t call him The Game for nothing.

I tried to get a read from Seth as well, standing next to me. He got up when his boss entered the room but I couldn’t read anything from him either. It was like some weird contest to see who could show the least emotion. The testosterone radiating from this was stifling.

Since we were all acting, I decided I should lean on my professional skills as well. I gave Trips a big smile and my most serene and sincere facial expressions. “Thanks! I am feeling much better. In fact, I feel like everyone has made such a big fuss for nothing.”

“Head injuries are no joke,” he said, looking at Seth. “We take them very seriously in the company.” Triple H pointed at me. “You’re our crown jewel right now and we have to make sure you are okay.”

I reached out and took Triple H’s hand in mine and patted it. Trying to wrest some control back in the situation. This surprised him but there was a light uptick in the corner of his mouth which said he respected my fearlessness.

“Well I am grateful to the company for their concern, but really I am all right.” I let go of his hand and leaned back against the pillows on my bed. “Honestly, I just want to go home. As soon as the doctor releases me I want to see about a flight back to New York City.”

At that statement, there was a concerned look shared between the two men. Okay, what the hell was that about? I suddenly felt uneasy in the pit of my stomach, unless it was all that cherry jello Seth stole for me to eat. I didn’t think it was the latter.

Seth spoke up first. “You can’t fly when you have a head injury, Princess. It’s not safe.”

“Seth’s right. It would be too dangerous to fly. You should stay here in Atlanta until you are cleared to fly home.”

I suddenly felt like I was in bizarre-o world. No shade to Atlanta, it is a wonderful city, but honestly I just wanted to get on with my life and with Seth.

There was no acting involved in my body language as I raised my eyebrows at them both, crossing my arms over my chest. “Well how long am I stuck here until I am cleared to fly?”

“You won’t be stuck here,” Seth remarked. “I am going to see that you get home, even if I have to drive you there.”

This sounded ridiculous too. I said so. “That has to be a million hours from here.”

“About thirteen hours give or take,” Seth said as if this was nothing. Well the man did drive a lot from town to town but this was crazy.

I shook my head. “I can’t let you do that. It’s nutty. Even if we stop for rest breaks.”

Seth’s face seemed to momentarily soften as he looked at me. Those damn deep set chocolate brown eyes of his, all doe like were my undoing as always.

“For you, it would be nothing. My dad always taught my brother and me that a guy always sees his girl home safely. Especially if she is a princess.”

I laughed at that last bit and couldn’t help a flirty glance at Seth. “Did your dad envision you dating princesses?”

Seth had the grace to be a bit sheepish. “Okay maybe he didn’t say that part but I want to be clear. I would do anything to make sure you are okay. You have to know that.”

Damn all my feminism but I blushed. “So will you slay a dragon for me later?”

“Of course, especially if he’s a mouthy, annoying wannabe guido talking smack about my girl.”

I reached out and caressed Seth’s arm.

Suddenly there was the sound of Triple H clearing his throat. Damn, I forgot he was even here as I got drawn into the spell that only Seth could weave over me so easily.

“I hate to interrupt this ‘tender’ moment between you two,” he said mockingly as he looked at Seth with a smirk, “but we still have business to attend to.”

Oh God, Seth’s fate. I grabbed Seth’s hand to hold on to.

Despite the fact that my heart was beating insanely fast, I decided to be assertive. I tried to look as stern as possible for someone in a tacky green hospital gown and laying in an adjustable medical bed.

“Yes. As for business, I want to know what you are doing about Enzo,” I said. “None of this would have happened without him being a jerk to me and acting completely unprofessionally.

“Have you seen his social media accounts? He called me out on every platform known and said some nasty stuff about my personal life with Seth and before my time with WWE. I wouldn’t be surprised if he even posted something on MySpace at this point just to make sure everyone knows the vile things he was saying.”

I gave every projection of self confidence to Triple H, who was looming before me in his tailored suit, which couldn’t truly civilize the beast underneath.

“I will not be bullied,” I declared. “Especially not at work. Whether that’s a Hollywood movie or a WWE ring.” I pointed a finger at Triple H. “This job is not some holiday from acting for me as Enzo keeps stating. I take it seriously. And any accusation about me and my man I will not stand for. And the WWE should have my back on that. You’re supposed to be against bullying.”

As I spoke I could see Seth slowly shaking his head. He took hold of my hand still lying on my hospital bed and gently squeezed it as a silent command to lay off.  
  
Apparently this was not the path to take with Triple H. But damn it I was mad. Still, I didn’t want to get Seth into any trouble so I shut up.

Triple H, for his part still remained granite like and steady. With a lot of unexpected grace considering his size he took out his cell phone from his pocket and did a bit of swiping.

“Oh yes. The bullying. I saw Enzo’s posts and I also saw your reply.”

He paused a moment before reading out my gram post.

“Doing fine thanks to WWE’s great medical team and the amazing hospital staff. Don’t believe what some pipsqueak says about me and my relationships. Talk about ‘Be A Star’. I will not be bullied at work or in life. Stand up for yourself always! Your employer should always have your back with bullies too. Thanks to my man Seth for defending my honor when others won’t even if it led me here. I couldn’t do this without you boobear. Hashtag boobear.”

Trips looked at me and Seth. He gave that teasing smirk to Seth again. “I particularly like that last bit.”

Seth grumbled under his breath.

Then Triple H turned his steely attention to me. “The company is serious about how it treats bullying, despite your jab. And I would also remind you that although what Enzo said was bad, it wasn’t really bullying per se. He was just being a jerk.”

Aggravation and tension filled up in me. I could hear the pattern of all the machines I was connected to beeping like crazy to indicate my blood pressure wasn’t in the best of places. “Great. So what is the company going to do about Enzo?”

“He’s been suspended.”

I clapped my hands together with glee. Finally. A result. Now Enzo would leave us alone. He could stew and think about his actions while Seth and I went on with our routine.

Seth still looked concerned. He rubbed the back of his neck before asking, “How long is he suspended for?”

“Indefinitely,” Triple H responded with finality.

Seth cursed low.

I was confused. Why was Seth upset about this? Wasn’t this the response we wanted?

Seth piped up again. “And me. What’s my punishment?”

Trips seemed grave. “You are also suspended. Indefinitely.”

“What?” I was so livid. I thought the machine I was hooked up to would break for working so hard. They were bleeping incessantly.

“That’s insane.” I gestured to my man standing next to me. “How come he is being suspended? Seth stood up for me.”

“Because Seth escalated the situation by starting the fight. He could have just walked away. He also injured you because he was reckless. Management thinks he needs to cool his heels a bit and an indefinite suspension will give him time to do that.”

I shook my head. “It’s unfair.”

“This is wrestling,” Triple H announced with his calm, graveled voice. “Nothing is fair. Sometimes things are not logical. Seth is lucky. He could have been let go.” Trips looked at me. “You should both feel lucky it wasn’t as bad as that.”

I opened my mouth to protest but in a very stern, authoritative voice, Seth told me not to argue. “Not another word, Princess, he said flatly. “Not one more word.” He put his hand up as a visual cue as well. But damn it I wanted to. I had so much to say. Still, I did not.

I was a bit mad Seth got stern with me but also a little turned on. A very sensual heat made itself known suddenly. Taking me by surprise really, considering the environment we were in and the situation. Authoritarian Seth was doing it for me.

But Triple H wasn’t finished yet. He delivered his last bombshell as if it was an normal everyday thing.

He turned to me. “Of course, you’re not suspended and after you are cleared medically you will return to Raw as General Manager.

My face fell. “Without Seth?” No acting was needed to achieve the incredulous look on my face right now.

“Yes.”

“But my entire storyline has been written around Seth. That doesn’t make sense.” It was the only reason I was doing this. To be with Seth. And now we were being separated.

“Creative will just write something new for you, until Seth comes back,” Triple H threw out casually like it was a everyday thing.

I narrowed my eyes at Triple H, who was still in full Executive Vice President mode. He was not backing down. I could see it in the set of his jaw, his stance. The Cerebral Assassin. It suited him well.

Despite his imposing presence I asked, “How long will that be?”

One corner of his hard mouth turned up. He was actually a little snooty. “Well indefinite suspensions tend to be indefinite by nature.”

My world was suddenly spiraling out of control. Stay on Raw indefinitely without Seth. Me traveling around the world alone while he was in Iowa with his family. What if he met someone while we were separated? My heart leapt to my throat. I would be alone again as always.

Alone. That word creeped up my spine. To be the sole word in my brain for the moment. It seemed my fate was to always end up alone.

This entire charade was to be close to Seth and now it was over. I knew I had the right to control my storylines while on Raw and that I had the right to walk away. Those clauses were in my contract. Should I use them? My faith in this weird WWE system seemed in short supply right now.

I was going to ask some questions when a nurse came in to check all the bleeping machines. She took in the scene and made a pointed fuss of tossing everyone out since my numbers were all over the place.

With his news now delivered and his fait accompli achieved, Triple H decided it was time to go but not before he spoke to Seth privately. I wanted to protest being left out too but Seth gave me a steely look that made me stay silent…and also a little tingly.

The nurse then shooed them both out of the room before she wrote down the numbers from the machines in an sophisticated tablet and checked the IV lines. I wanted to cry but I was sure it would only make the machine bleep some more.

I just wanted to hear what was being said. I could only hope that Seth filled me in on their conversation when he got back.

—

I wasn’t future endeavored. It felt great but an indefinite suspension wasn’t a good sign either. Management could decide that they didn’t want me back and really lean on that indefinite. They could freeze my contract and never let me go as they were doing with Neville. It was still a nightmare. But if they were really going to future endeavor me they would have done it up front. I had some hope. I also hoped I still had Trips in my corner.

I closed the door behind us as we both stepped out into the hallway of the hospital ward.

“She’s feisty,” Hunter said.

“That she is.” I couldn’t help but be proud. Some of the tension between Hunter and I dissolved.

“I said it before. She’s a good match for you Seth. You need someone who will call you on your crap. She is also someone who can defend herself.”

I could see where this was going and tried not to outwardly groan. Another ‘dad lecture’ from Hunter. I had gotten this one too many times a few years back.

I shook my head. “You weren’t there. You didn’t hear the crap Enzo was saying to her.”

Why did I suddenly feel like I was eight again and trying to hide from my mom that I broke the couch practicing wrestling moves in the basement.

“But he was using words, Seth,” Hunter continued. “But you, you decided to speak with your fists. I’ve told you about being reckless. You need to think before you act. People get hurt. Even you.”

As if I didn’t know that. It was my own hubris that caused me to injure my knee the first time. And I was well aware of the accusations about me injuring people. The worst cut being the jabs going on right now about how I managed to hurt my own girlfriend. It pissed me off. As did Hunter’s accusation now.

I threw my hands up. Now I was angry. “You’re telling me you wouldn’t dive on some jerk insulting Steph.”

“A-holes insult her every day. Online. In person. And you know what, Steph can handle herself. You think she cares what people say. Now if someone tried to get handsy with her I’d take them out. No questions.”

My girl cared what people said about her though. That was the difference. She may be strong and feisty and sharp tongued but I saw the look of horror on her face, the embarrassment that Enzo caused with his words. They were just as barbed, just as powerful as a fist. I started to protest but Hunter put his hand up.

“Did Enzo put his hands on her?”

“No. But …”

“There is no ‘but’, Seth. How can you not see how bad this is? You instigated a backstage fight. You put your hands on a fellow employee which is bad. Then you topped that by injuring another one who is a superstar outside of our industry.”

He touched his hands to his temples. “Do you know how I spent my morning Seth? On the phone with two very irate Hollywood studio presidents. They were concerned that we “lowly” wrestlers may have injured their highly regarded, highly acclaimed movie star who they need for their billion dollar film franchises. The folks at Marvel were a particular pain in the ass.”

Hunter shook his head in that way parents do when they are disappointed in you. An awful feeling of guilt speared through me again.

“This is about more than just you Seth. This is about positioning the company better in the eyes of people beyond the WWE universe. About us finding a place in the world of mainstream entertainment. Its about widening our presence overseas. All things, she can do for us. She’s not just your woman, Seth. She’s ours too.”

I swore low. “So this whole thing is bs. This wasn’t about keeping her by my side after Miami at all was it Hunter? This was about business all along.”

Hunter was in total ‘The Game’ mode now. “Seth, have you forgotten what I’ve told you. It’s rule number one. We always do what’s best for business. In this case what might be best for you was also best for business.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. This meant we were at the “hard truth” part of the dad lecture.

“You jokingly call her your princess but that’s how you have to treat her. Like she’s made of porcelain or the most expensive crystal. She will not get a scratch on her while she is under contract. I don’t even want to hear that the woman broke a finger nail. Is that understood, Seth? Are we clear?”

“As crystal.” I couldn’t resist answering with the only acceptable and I must add smirky answer.

“I had hoped you matured in the last few years Seth. I thought you did but you can’t resist a crack can you?”

The one sided smirk on my face came naturally. “No. I felt this whole confrontation needed a little levity.”

The bulgy vein on Trip’s temple finally receded. Dad lecture was over.

The Game clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Great. Now that all of my careful advice has gotten through your thick skull, I can take my ‘business’ hat off. And I can say that even though I am pissed at what you did I am also proud of you. You stood up for the woman that’s important to you.”

“She is. Important that is. To me.” It was weird how easy it was for me to say the words.

Hunter seemed to understand even if he didn’t outwardly say it.

He made to leave, but turned to me for a final exchange in the hallway as doctors and nurses and visitors worked and moved all around us.

“An indefinite suspension sounds like a long time, Seth but be ready to come back when you get the call. And come back fighting. I will try to make sure there is still a place for you near the top of the card. You’re still my protege Seth. I can’t promise anything. But I’ll try.

“Oh and you were right about one thing back there though. You always see a lady home.”

“About that,” I said. The wheels turning in my head. “I have an idea to get her home safely but I need a little corporate magic to make it happen quickly.”

The Architect always had plans. But sometimes he needs a little  
assistance to make things happen. My genius can only do so much.

“Whatever you need,” Hunter said. “Just call my office. I will give them my approval.”

And with that he was gone.

I took a moment to call HQ and put in my request with Hunter’s assistant before I went back into the room.

The nurse was glaring at me again and mentioned that I wasn’t to upset her patient. She also conveyed that there would be some final tests done this afternoon and after that if they were okay my girl would be discharged. Finally! Good news.

My princess did not look happy though. She was polite to the nurse but when she was gone she wore her unhappiness on her sleeve. It felt like a punch to the gut.

“I am so sorry about the suspension,” she said. She sounded somber and fiddled with her fingernails. “The uncertainty part of it being indefinite is what gets me.”

“I waved it away.” Happens a lot in the industry.”

“I feel like this is my fault.”

“Never.” I stepped to her in that hospital bed and held her hands in mine. I couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss. It took her by surprise and it also eased the tension in her.

“Thank you. I needed that. It gets my mind off the indefinite part.”

I was worried about that too but I didn’t say it. I suddenly had an idea.

“Well don’t worry about it Princess. I am not really suspended indefinitely.” A lie. But I sold it.

Her gorgeous eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Yeah man, that’s just Trips trying to be scary. He told me outside I will be back on the road in two weeks.” Another lie.

But the large exhale of breath from my girl, the happiness written on her gorgeous features, the tension that left her shoulders made both lies seem worth it. Especially when she clasped her arms around me and hugged my waist, letting her head find comfort against my chest. The lies were worth it. That’s what I told myself although there was a voice in my head that whispered this was wrong. I ignored it as always.

Now I had two weeks to convince Hunter to get me back on the road and out of my suspension. But I could do that couldn’t I? I mean I am the Architect after all.

———

 

 

 


End file.
